Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, Un joven estudiante casi graduado de la Real Universidad de Humanidades, a la cual asiste con una beca, tiene un inusual encuentro con nada más y nada menos que Alfred F. Jones, el excéntrico príncipe multimillonario y heredero directo al trono de Espadas. ¿ que pasará si el destino hace encontrarse más de una vez? - AU CARDVERSE- SIGLO XXI- USUK! pasen y lean c:
1. Chapter 1

Hola c:

Bien, este es mi primer intento de Cardverse, pero no el estilo tradicional, sino más bien, es el Universo del reino de las cartas llevado a la edad contemporánea, con la tecnología actual, sin salirse de la decoración, los colores y signos de cada reino.

Lo sé, tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, pero es muy cruel y me he quedado corta de inspiración. Este en cambio, no es tan distorsionado, aunque si tendrá triángulos amorosos, tal vez, más adelante.

¿que más? ah si, me he inspirado en una experiencia propia y en un libro muy popular ara desarrollar el primer capítulo y parte del segundo, espero les sea de su agrado este fic.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: por ahora, nada.**_  
_**Spoiler: Alfred será muy sensual y algo más que solo Príncipe de Espadas.**_

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el fic para que lo lean. Tal vez agregue más parejas, pero por ahora la principal es UsUk.

Que lo disfruten... ^w ^ 

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

1.

Me encuentro frente a mi laptop, nervioso. Esperando que termine de pasarse un archivo a mi pendrive con forma de pica para luego poder ir a imprimirlo. Es mi tesis escrita, ya que estoy finalizando mis exámenes para poderme titular de la Real Universidad de Humanidades, casa de estudios a la cual he asistido con una beca que gané por mis excelentes promedios escolares. Una vez que se terminaron de pasar los archivos y retiro con seguridad el hardware, me levanto de mi silla y miro la hora en el pequeño reloj dorado con forma de picas que hay en la pared tapizada de azul con estampados de tonos más claros con forma de picas, estas hacen juego con las cortinas celestes que caen elegantemente hasta el piso y bailan con el viento, al igual que le visillo banco con picas negras. Después de todo, este es el reino de las Espadas, por lo que casas, autos, e incluso la naturaleza aquí es en tonos azul, violeta y con forma o diseños de picas. A pesar de vivir en el siglo XXI, este reino, al igual que los otros tres, está regido por el monarca y obedece las antiguas tradiciones del "patrón color-figura", que en este caso vendría siendo los relojes, el azul y las picas.

Cierro mi laptop, que es delgada, azul y con una pica violeta, y salgo de mi cuarto, ahí en la sala de living de nuestro pequeño departamento está mi compañero Lukas, quien me mira con su habitual rostro serio tras levantar la mirada de su libro al notar mi presencia. Lukas estaba leyendo un libro sobre mitología, como de costumbre, ya que viene saliendo de un fuerte resfrío que pescó por ir a la biblioteca a buscar libros después de clases, si pasar a casa por un abrigo. Es mi compañero de Universidad, aunque él estudie otra carrera, ambos tenemos beca, aunque la de él es la beca por ser hijo de un docente.

Lukas es misterioso, de pocas palabras y expresiones, aun así, nos llevamos bien. Mi compañero sigue su lectura, y antes de me acerque a su lado para preguntarle si se siente mejor, me dice, sin despegar sus azul-violentases ojos del libro, que quiere que pase a entregar una entrevista que está sobre la mesa de centro a una dirección que está pegada en el refrigerador y escrita en un papel con tinta purpura. Me acerco al refrigerador y no queda cerca de donde iré a imprimir mi tesis, por lo que decido regresar a mi habitación por mis documentos y las llaves de mi carro.

No me fue difícil encontrarlas, así que cuando volví a salir de mi habitación, me dirigí a la mesita de centro y retiré la montonera de papeles que estaban anillados en una carpeta. Lukas cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita, movió la cabeza de lado para dejar caer su rubio flequillo sobre sus ojos, luego lo recogió hacia el lado con un pinche en forma de cruz. Me dirijo al refrigerador azul y retiro el papelito, es de esos pare dejar notas. Este, al igual que todos aquí en el reino, tiene forma de pica. Desconozco la dirección, pero no me haré problema, ya que con el sistema de rastreo de mi teléfono, no me costará tanto llegar al lugar.  
Lukas se pone de pie y se sirve de la sopa que le preparé para que se mejore.

-Arthur, esta sopa sabe horrible- me dice con su tono serio habitual y luego me dirige la mirada- pero debo reconocer que me ha hecho sentir mejor.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

-Aun no puedo creer que voy a cruzar la cuidad para ir a dejar tu entrevista con ese empresario, lo que me haces hacer, Noru. Solo porque es tu tesis-

Lukas se frotó sus manos y luego se puso a jugar con su pinche del cabello y su rizo flotante.

-De verdad te debo un gran favor, Iggy, si no fuera por tu voluntad, no podría entregar ese informe y seguramente tendría que aplazar mi titulación- da un suspiro de alivio y continua – oh por Odín, no tienes idea lo difícil que encontrar una hora para que los mecenas reciban ese documento, si no es por ti, lo hubiese perdido-

Guardo el pendrive en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta morada para poder sacar las llaves del auto.

- no hay de qué, Noru, comprendo la situación y no fue tu culpa, en parte, enfermarte.-

me despido de mi compañero y salgo del departamento.

Mientras camino el pasillo desde la puerta hasta el ascensor del edificio, recuerdo que con Lukas nos hicimos amigos en nuestro penúltimo año de escuela, y como ambos queríamos carreras humanistas, nos vinimos juntos a la capital del reino a estudiar. Vivimos juntos desde el primer año de Universidad. Llegó el ascensor, marco el número uno y subo hasta que baja, luego que llego al primer piso, atravieso la recepción y saludo al guardia, salgo a la calle y doy la vuelta. No me gusta aparcar mi coche en el subterráneo, me cuesta mucho sacarlo por las mañanas. Me subo a mi Chevrolet chevette azul del año noventa y dejo en el asiento del copiloto la carpeta de Lukas, luego pongo en marcha el motor y cuándo el semáforo cambia de pica amarilla a pica verde, puedo recién partir a mi destino, que es la librería, fotocopiadora y anillados que queda a unas tres o cuatro cuadras.

Me distraigo mirando el paisaje, me encanta vivir en este reino, todo es hermoso en tonos celeste, cian, calipso, azul, morado, violeta, lila y con diseños, estampados, dibujos o lo que sea con forma de picas, y relojes. Muchos, muchos relojes. Me detengo en un semáforo ya que la luz indica pica roja. Alzo la vista hacia el reloj dorado del poste que está a mi derecha, y calculando la hora, no alcanzo a imprimir el archivo y luego entregar el documento de Lukas, ya que prácticamente tengo que atravesar la ciudad, incluso la plaza principal y el castillo real. Los mecenas de nuestra universidad, al igual que toda la realeza y la gente adinerada, viven en la zona alta, cruzando la plaza de espadas y el castillo del Rey. Me toma mínimo cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar. Por suerte, mi tesis no es apurada y tengo aún dos días para imprimir, revisar y archivar.

Tras conducir hasta la plaza alta, estaciono mi vehículo cerca de la plaza baja, ya que prefiero seguir el resto a pie antes que pagar el costoso estacionamiento que hay en la zona alta de la ciudad, simplemente porque tengo el dinero justo por si me salen más caras las impresiones. La plaza es muy grande, de siete cuadras y medias. Casi un parque, pero aun así, sigue llamándose plaza. No me importa dejar mi coche estacionado tan lejos, el reino más seguro de todos es el nuestro. Luego de cruzar el interminable sendero de árboles de hojas azules y picas negras, llego al hermoso barrio de la nobleza. Todo es tan limpio y ordenado, la gente va bien arreglada y elegante. Me arrepiento de haber salido solo con converse azules y chaqueta larga morada. Las personas se ven hermosas, elegantes. Camino tres cuadras de forma recta, luego doblo a la derecha y camino tres más, hasta llegar a un gran edificio de ventanales azules.  
Es el lugar.

Me dirijo a la recepción y hablo con una elegante señorita, delgada y de cabello dorado, amarrado en una coleta que le cae por el hombro izquierdo sobre una chaqueta celeste, que combina con sus ojos azules. Me pide mis datos para poder ingresar, luego me extiende una credencial de "visitante" y me hace pasar. Camino hasta el ascensor y otra joven, también de ojos azules, pero esta tiene el cabello cobrizo y más corto, me sonríe y me indica que en el piso 23, modulo 4 me atenderán con los papeles. Una vez que llegamos, ella me lleva hasta una sala de espera, ella entra por una puerta de vidrio polarizado y luego de dos minutos en los que me distraje observando los relojes del lugar, sale la señorita y me hace pasar a mí y a una joven por la puerta polarizada. Al otro lado, hay una sala con muchas puertas de atención, y la rubia cobriza me pide que la siga hasta la puerta que dice módulo 4. Luego me atiende una amable señora de edad, me pide que entre.

El interior de "modulo 4" es enorme. Una sala muy grande, con un gran ventanal con la vista de la zona oriente de la cuidad, incluso se ve muy cercano el castillo real. La señora de cabello canoso y ojos azules, me hace tomar asiento y le pide a la chica del cabello rubio-cobrizo que se retire. Me coloco nervioso y dejo la carpeta de mi amigo sobre el escritorio de la mujer.

-Estos… papeles son de Lukas Bonnewik- Le digo a la señora, quien sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, luego toma la carpeta, la abre y timbra algunas páginas.

-Listo, ahora debe subir al piso 42, el último. El mecenas le verá en tres minutos.- la señora se despide y cuando abandono el módulo 4, la misma chica de cabello cobrizo me espera, luego llama al ascensor, y espera que me suba.  
-Le esperarán en el último piso- me dice la mujer, luego me sonríe y el ascensor se cierra.  
Bajo la mirada hasta que llego a mi destino, otra muchacha, esta de cabello castaño y ojos azules me espera, aquí no hay sala de espera, pero es muy grande el salón, por lo que me echo a correr para alcanzar a la señorita, pero resbalo y en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, choco con otra persona y caigo al suelo, regando todos los papeles ya timbrados. Bloody hell. Intento incorporarme con dificultad, muerto de la vergüenza por haber chocado a alguien, y lo peor, fuera de la oficina de un hombre importante, en un edificio importante. A decir verdad, el más alto del reino.

Levanto la mirada, avergonzado y me encuentro con un joven como de mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor, de cabello rubio dorado, con el flequillo a un lado, un mechón anti gravedad. Me asusté al notar que el joven usaba anteojos cuadrados, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, aún más hermosos que todos los que he visto. Y eso que en el reino de espadas, tres cuartos de la población son de ojos azules, contando extranjeros. El joven vestía una corbata negra, y un traje azul claro. Me miró sonriente y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, luego que me ayudó a pararme, se agachó y recogió los papeles que tiré por todo el lugar. Me los pasó, y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Estaba avergonzado.

-Lo siento- le dije apenado, luego de haber contemplado su belleza, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

-No te preocupes, mejor pasemos a mi oficina- me dijo muy relajado.

¡Que, este joven hermoso es el Mecenas! ¡Pero si parece un estudiante universitario!  
Imposible…  
El joven, una vez que me hizo pasar a su oficina, que era toda la parte alta del edificio, llena de ventanales y con un adornado demasiado elegante, digno de reyes, pero al estilo contemporáneo, tomé asiento frente al enorme escritorio de este joven, que tenía demasiados lujos en su "oficina" Mi vista recorría el lugar y no dejaba de asombrarse, hasta que vi el enorme reloj de la pared, con el sello real.  
Solo los de la familia real o amigos cercanos son dignos de poseer el sello de la espada de oro.

Una de dos, o es un empresario de confianza de la familia real o…

- Joven Bonnewik- me dice con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos radiantes- Soy Alfred F. Jones, bienvenido a mi oficina.

No puedo creerlo… ¡como pude ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta! ¡Es Alfred F. Jones, el príncipe del reino de Espadas y heredero directo al trono! Me siento un completo idiota al no darme cuenta antes que se trataba del hijo del monarca que actualmente se encuentra muy enfermo. Con razón el rostro de este joven se me hacía familiar, solo lo he visto en revistas y televisión. Es mucho más guapo en persona.

- bueno… la verdad es que, el Joven Bonnewik no pudo venir por razones de fuerza mayor- le dije, estaba nervioso, con mucha suerte no tartamudeé- Yo soy Arthur Kirkland- noté que no le molestaba, por lo que suspiré levemente aliviado y luego me volví a pegar a esos ojos azul claro.

-Kirkland eh…- me miró fijo, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio y su rostro sobre sus manos, wow, se veía hermoso…. ¡pero que me pasa! ¡Es un chico, además el príncipe! ¡Cálmate, Arthur, cálmate!

-Dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

¿Me está preguntando mi edad? Right, ordenemos todo, está bien. Estás en el último piso del edificio más alto, que es la oficina del príncipe del reino de las espadas, heredero al trono, hermoso, que está preguntándote tu edad a tía ti, Arthur Kirkland, un chico de la clase media baja, que está a punto de titularse de la Universidad, a la que va con una beca… esto no suena a algo que sucede todos los días. Bloody hell, se ha quedado mirándome, tengo que responderle.

-Su alteza, tengo veintiún años, soy estudiante becado casi graduado de la Real Universidad de Humanidades, en la cual estudio Historia- estaba nervioso, casi tiritando.

-No me digas "su alteza"- dijo en un tono frio y cortante – Llámame Alfred- luego se inclinó sobre el escritorio, me quedé perdido viendo sus sensuales labios.

¡Válgame, qué rayos estoy pensando!

-Alfred… ¿Usted es el mecenas de nuestra universidad?- pregunto curioso. Aun me cuesta creerlo.

Él sonríe, lo sé porque sigo perdido en sus sensuales labios.

- Trátame de tú- me dijo divertido. Siento que se ríe de mi nerviosismo.

¡Me pidió que lo tutee! Esto tiene que estar mal, No es posible que sea el príncipe, que sea tan guapo y que me pida que lo tutee.  
Tengo que estar soñando.

-Efectivamente. Soy propietario de cinco empresas y mecenas de tres casas de estudios, además, claro está, de ser hijo de mi padre, el rey de espadas y heredero al trono.

Ahora me parece frio y profesional. Quiero ir a casa, estoy nervioso y quiero que esta entrevista acabe ya.  
¡Ni siquiera es una jodida entrevista! ¡Yo solo le traje los papeles a Lukas!

Bien, Arthur… esto puede servirte como excusa para bajar las trece cuadras e ir por tu vehículo, sacar las impresiones y…. carajo, las impresiones. Well done, Arthur, de seguro ya cerraron la librería.

-Disculpe su mejest… Alfred. Tengo que marcharme. Debo imprimir un documento para mi tesis y…- no pude terminar, estaba nervioso y me salían mal las palabras. O temía que sucediera si seguía con esta charla.

-¿Andas con el documento? , porque puedo imprimirlo aquí si gustas-

-Oh, no quisiera abusar-

-Para mí será un placer, y dime… ¿Vienes del reino de trébol?

¡Qué! ¿Por qué rayos me pregunta si vengo del reino de Trébol?, si soy nativo de espadas.

-Pues no, yo nací aquí… ¿por?-

-Curiosidad. Tus ojos .Son verdes.

-Ah… lo dice por mis ojos.

-Son hermosos. Mi color favorito.

Okay, ya me hizo sonrojar este apuesto principito literalmente azul. No puedo mirarlo a la cara, porque ms mejillas están coloradas, por lo que bajo la cabeza y le respondo.

-Gracias… aquí tengo el archivo-

Saco de mi bolsillo el pendrive y extiendo mi mano para dárselo al heredero al trono. Al sentir mis dedos rozar con los suyos, largos y un poco ásperos comparados con mis cortos y delgados deditos, toda mi piel se estremece. El futuro monarca toma el pendrive y lo coloca en su Tablet, un iSpad 2 último modelo. Con sus hermosos y largos dedos manipula el aparato tecnológico, moviendo de allá a acá la pantalla táctil y presionando sobre la pantalla, en el aire, sin siquiera tocarla.

-Listo, en unos minutos estará listo. Por mientras ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?-

No. Simplemente no lo creo. ¡Alfred F. Jones me ofrece un café! Necesito despertar de este sueño. Incluso los duendes que habitan la terraza alta del edificio en el que vivo son más reales que esta situación.  
Incómoda e increíble situación.

-La verdad… mejor otro día- le dije sin pensar.

-¡Genial! , será una excusa perfecta para volver a encontrarnos-

Esto es demasiado para mí. Por hacerle un favor a mi amigo terminé pasando vergüenza frente al Príncipe, y este me está imprimiendo un trabajo de la Universidad e invitándome a un café. No, además que es demasiado guapo y me acaba de decir que podríamos volvernos a encontrar.

No sé si salir corriendo o quedarme viéndole todo el día.

Mi mente baja a la realidad. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a su oficina, si yo vine a entregar unos papeles al módulo 4.

-Disculpe su majestad… -

-Alfred-

-Lo siento, Alfred, ¿Cómo llegué a su oficina?

-Te dije que me trates de "tú", pero veamos… El joven Bonnewik debía entregar esta entrevista que me hizo aquí en mi oficina, hace dos meses y medio, pero como la vicepresidenta de la empresa timbró la aprobación, la entrevista y el entrevistador pasaban directamente a mi oficina.

-Oh ya veo… pero yo no soy el entrevistador-

-¿Y qué eres del Joven Bonnewik?

-Soy Amigo de Noru…Lukas… el Joven Bonnewik.-

- ¿Compañeros de la misma carrera?

-Oh no, El joven Bonnewik estudia Interpretación Literaria. Yo estudio Historia.

-Lo sé. Ya me dijiste que estudias Historia-

-Lo siento-

-Te perdono-

¡Pero que arrogante!

Será el príncipe del reino más próspero, será hermoso, será rubio de ojos azul eléctrico, será multimillonario y famoso… aun así es un arrogante. Cero que los rumores, después de toso, eran ciertos.

Alfred F. Jones es arrogante, engreído e infantil.

Aunque hasta ahora, ha sido muy profesional. Dentro de lo que se puede decir.

Sonó el celular del Príncipe, este lo sacó, un SpadeBlackberry. Vio lo que al parecer era un mensaje, o una notificación, y luego se puso de pie. También me puse de pie.

-Bien Joven Kirkland, fue un placer Charlar contigo, Ahora tengo que ir a una reunión. ¿Te parece si vamos juntos hasta la salida para que retiremos tus papeles?-

-Eh… está bien-

Veo que del escritorio toma lo que es una corona y la coloca en su cabeza.  
¡Que despistado soy! Estuvo todo el tiempo su corona frente a mi nariz y no la vi. Ahora se ve mucho más alto de lo que es con su corona de Príncipe, y eso que le llego a la altura de sus ojos… wow, él es muy alto. Jones me mira y luego caminamos hasta la salida. Una vez que cruzamos la puerta, llega una amable chica de ojos azules y melena castaña, me entrega mi tesis impresa y puesta en una carpeta, sin anillar ni archivar. Recibo la carpeta con mis papeles y la mujer se retira tras hacerle una reverencia a Alfred.

- Así que Lukas, digo, el Joven Bonnewik le hizo una entrevista, digo, te entrevistó- él me mira divertido, alza una ceja y se voltea para contestarme mientras bajamos por el ascensor.

-En realidad más que entrevista, fue una conferencia. Había más personas entrevistando y fue en una visita a otra institución- me distraigo mirando los tonos hermosos de sus gemas aguamarina y  
zafiros de la corona que lleva.

A juzgar por su corona, de seguro es una reunión en el palacio, ya que leí en un artículo hace tres años, que al Príncipe Alfred no le gusta llevar la corona puesta. Al parecer, se siente más un empresario que un futuro monarca, aunque eso no le quita lo excéntrico.

El silencio incomodo me pone los nervios de punta. No puedo siquiera tararear, ya que vengo con su alteza bajando en un elegante y amplio ascensor azul metálico con luces de tonos violetas y un enorme espejo. Me fijo en el espejo en la figura del príncipe, nada que ver con lo que lo describen en los periódicos o como se ve en tele visión. Es ancho de hombros y brazos, pero delgado de cintura. No es gordo como siempre he oído en los medios o leído en las revistas, aunque me veo esquelético a su lado, pero eso es porque básicamente solo me alimento de té Ceylán.

Una vez que llegamos al primer piso, Alfred se acercó a donde unas trabajadoras, luego ellas me preguntaron si necesitaba algo y yo amablemente les dije que no necesitaba nada. Alfred me preguntó si necesitaba un aventón, yo le dije que no, que traje mi auto. Luego de eso el futuro monarca se despidió de mí, y se perdió entre las secretarias y los guardias que venían a buscarle para su famosa junta.

Salí por la puerta principal, aun anonadado por el encuentro con su majestad, caminé devuelta hasta mi choche, esta vez ya estaba oscureciendo. Puede ser que a Noru no le moleste que me haya tomado toda la tarde el dejar su archivo. Una vez que me subí al vehículo, que pagué el parquímetro y que salí del estacionamiento de la plaza principal, conduje de regreso a casa, muy lentamente debido al tráfico de la zona sur. Era el horario en que escolares y trabajadores retornan a casa, por lo que la congestión vehicular me tuvo atrapado dos horas y media. Tiempo suficiente para revisar mi tesis e incluso tomar un té.

Cuando volví al departamento, Lukas se había dormido en el sofá viendo películas de Tom Hiddleston. Apagué la plataforma de vídeo del play Station 3, el televisor y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar del largo viaje. Me dormí sobre mi cama leyendo un libro, y cuando desperté y salí de mi cuarto para comer Scones con mermelada, Noru estaba en la mesita de la cocina con su laptop y una taza de café.

Me serví Scones y un té de hojas de naranja y me senté frente a él con el libro que estaba leyendo, pero mi lectura fue interrumpida por mi compañero de piso.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la entrevista con la subgerente?- me preguntó con su tono sereno habitual.

-Bien, me atendió amablemente y luego me hizo pasar donde el príncipe…-

-¡Qué!, donde el Heredero al trono, Alfred F. Jones… JURALO

-Es cierto. Me hiciste ir a pasar vergüenza donde su alteza real.-

-Oh… Olvide decirte que cuando entraras al modulo4, digieras que tenías prisa, para que timbraran y te entregaran el folio. Ellos lo entregarían al Mecenas.-

-Espera… ¿tu sabías que el Príncipe Jones es el benefactor de nuestra Universidad?-

-Desde luego, Iggy. Te lo dije dos veces, pero estabas muy ocupado leyendo historia o estudiando para los exámenes finales. Aunque no te culpo.-

Mordí un Scone, ya no tenía nada más que decir, aun así, el misterioso Lukas Bonnewik siguió su conversación. Es todo un Inquisidor cuando se lo propone.

-Y dime… ¿Qué te pareció el gordo?- sabía que por gordo se refería a Alfred.

-Arrogante- contesté cuando desocupé mi boca- Jones es arrogante, joven pero muy serio-

-Ah… ¿es cierto que es gordo?-

-Noru, pero si fuiste antes a una entrevista con el-

-Fue conferencia, estuve sentado otras y también había mucha gente influente a la que entrevistábamos, no solo a el-

-Ya veo. No, no es para nada gordo. Es alto y esbelto-

¡Y hermoso!, oh Bloody hell, tengo que controlarme un poco, antes de que Noru me note extraño.

-¿te gustó?-

Fuck, demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué? NO, es pesado y autoritario, aunque se comportó amable conmigo.

Por lo menos pude defenderme. Tengo que ser realista, él es el futuro rey y yo con suerte y becas estoy en la Universidad, pero es primera vez que un hombre, mejor dicho otro hombre me hace sentir así.

En realidad él es de la realeza, tiene dinero, fama, y según los canales de farándula, cuántas mujeres quiera tener. Yo por mi lado, si no fuera por Noru tendría que pagar quizás cuánto dinero para poder vivir en algún lugar de la capital del reino, y eso que mi padre no gana mucho, es jubilado y divorciado de mi madre, quien tiene que esforzarse mucho haciendo rol de madre y padre con mi hermano menor Peter. Por otro lado, mi Padre está enfermo y está terminando de pagar los estudios del holgazán de Scott, mi hermano mayor, y el novio de mi madre no le ayuda en mucho que digamos.

Luego de terminar mi ligera comida y mi té, lavo la loza que ocupé y después de guardarla, regreso a mi habitación para luego ir a dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar y después estudiar para los exámenes finales y archivar mi tesis para llevarla a timbrar y entregarla a la facultad de Historia y ciencias sociales en Real Universidad de Humanidades, mi Universidad.

Luego de colocar mi pijama violeta, me meto a la cama y suena mi celular. Me levanto a buscarlo a mi chaqueta y era una llamada de larga distancia.

Reino de Diamantes, llamada entrante.  
Lo sé, porque el número que llama aparece en mi pantalla de color anaranjado.

Solo conozco a un tipo que es del reino de diamantes y conoce mi número telefónico. Doy un suspiro y contesto fríamente el teléfono.

-Francis…-

-Bonjour Angleterre, tanto tiempo sin hablarnos-

-¿Por qué me llamas? Te dije bien claro que no quería oírte más.-

-Pero mon petit, iré a la capital de Espadas mañana a hacer unos trámites, y quería pasar a verte-

-Ahrg, no Francis, "debes estar muy ocupado trabajando en el palacio real de Diamantes"-

-Oui, pero tendré tiempo libre luego de la reunión de esta tarde-

-¿y qué cuando yo quería verte?... Nunca tenías tiempo para mi.-

-Por favor Arthur, dame una oportunidad de verte, por los viejos tiempos-

-Está bien. Mañana a las seis veinte puedo

-Yo a cualquier hora después de las cinco… ¿Dónde te parecería?-

-No lo sé, en Spadbucks oriente, cerca de mi trabajo-

-¿Dónde trabajas mon amour?-

-No me llames así, stupid Frog… Trabajo en el mini mercado de la esquina en la vereda del frente de Spadbucks de la zona oriente sur de la ciudad.-

-Te iré a buscar a penas salgas y vamos. Nos vemos…-

Colgó el teléfono. Lo que me faltaba, tener al bastardo del vino cerca otra vez.

Y pensar que nuestra amistad iba bien, hasta que se enamoró de mí, luego de muchas peleas que no vale la pena recordar, nos distanciamos, él se fue a vivir con su madre al reino de Diamantes, quien murió y le dejó toda la fortuna que actualmente tiene. Es el perro más rico del reino de Diamantes, y se rumorea que compite en fortuna con la familia real de Espadas.

Francis a pesar de solo ser un multimillonario, es el hombre más influyente de su reino, incluso más que la reina Lili. No conozco muy bien las tradiciones del reino de Diamantes, pero según la historia que he estudiado en la Universidad, Cuando el Rey o Reina de Espadas no tiene quien gobierne a su lado, compiten la mujer u hombre soltero más rico con la mujer u hombre más famoso del reino por quedarse con la mano del monarca.

Pensar en esto me da sueño. Apago la lamparita y me doy vuelta para finalmente quedarme dormido en mis pensamientos. Sueño con ojos azules, muchos ojos azules me invaden, pero entre todos ellos, el azul eléctrico es el que más resplandece, luego se torna en tonos Zafiro, y se cierran, y se apaga todo. 

* * *

Y esto fue todo el primer capítulo *se sienta y bebe jugo de naranja* well, lo sé, no es la gran cosa, pero por favor déjenme sis reviews para saber que cosa mejorar o que cosa está bien.

**Tom Hiddleston:****_ Es el actor que hace de Loki. ( es que me inspiré en mi mejor amiga de la escuela, por que ella ama a noruega y le encanta Tom hiddleston, y como Noruega, Enlgand y Rumania creen en hadas y esas cosas, puse a Noru como compañero de piso de Iggy. Más adelante quizá, aun no se, ponga a Rumania que se haga amigo de esos_**_ dos)_

Marcas como iSpad, Spadcuks y otras, son el triste intento de adaptación a iPad o Starbucks al reino de las espadad :'c  
Tengan piedad D: 

* * *

_Nos leemos pronto, Grácias por leer ^w^_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Estoy muy feliz con todos esos maravillosos Reviews, así que como no podía fallarle a todas esas maravillosas personas que se dieron el tiempo de escribirme algo, les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic.

Me costó mucho publicarlo (incluso lo estoy haciendo desde Internet Explorer pro problemas de mi laptop) pero en fin, aquí está. Algo importante, en este capítulo se explicará algunas cosas, y ojo, hay otras que aunque no sean explicadas, son clave para el desarrollo de la historia, así que aunque sea un poco latero y tenga más diálogos que descripciones este capítulo, es por una causa: Es clave para la trama.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Eh... ¿hay que poner esto?**_  
_**Spoiler: Mencionan al asombroso Gilbert.**_

No odien a Francis ni a Alfred, ellos intentan hacer lo mejor, aunque sean manipulados por el monárquico sistema que se implanta en Cardverse, en cuanto a Arthur... es un Tsundere sin remedio XD

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

2.

Es temprano, no pude dormir bien producto de los ojos azules que invadieron mis sueños. Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, es sábado y Noru aún no se ha levantado. Suertudo, trabaja por las tardes los fones de semana. Luego de jabonarme y enjuagarme el champú de mi cabello, me envuelvo con la toalla azul y salgo del baño dispuesto a vestirme, no sin antes tomar un Scone del horno, como si fuese una golosina, y lo como en el trayecto del baño que está junto a la cocina hasta mi habitación que queda atravesando el living del departamento. Luego de colocarme una camisa gris con una chaqueta azul oscuro, al igual que mis pantalones, con zapatos negros, tomo mis llaves, los documentos, mi teléfono y un poco de dinero para salir a trabajar. Paso por fuera de la habitación de Lukas, que aun duerme plácidamente. Seguramente se quedó hasta las tres de la madrugada hablando por whatSpadeapp con su medio hermano menor, con el que chateaban vía móvil hasta las tantas de la mañana.

Voy camino a mi trabajo, específicamente atravieso la recepción para caminar media cuadra e ir por mi vehículo. Cuando estaba a pasos de mi Chevette, se me acercó ese rubio de Mechones alocados y ojos azul oscuros que vive dos pisos arriba de nuestro departamento.

-Hola Cejón- me dijo con su tono insoportable

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- le respondí bruscamente.

-Bueno cejota. ¿Has visto Lukas?-

- Se fue a trabajar – mentí- así que deja de hacerle la guardia, que no saldrá-

-Ah, bien, gracias de todos modos-

-No hay de qué-

-¿y no sabes a qué hora llega?-

-Mathias, Lukas ya se ha cansado de decirte que dejes de insistir. Mejor vete a buscar un trabajo y deja de fastidiarlo, ¡Baka!-

-Ah, pero yo quiero ver a Lukas… y me prohibieron la entrada a su trabajo.-

-Bueno, nos vemos. No te quedes a esperarlo, porque hoy regresa tarde.-

Me subí a mi coche y esperé que el insistente hombre se marchara, una vez que lo hizo, conduje hasta el trabajo, que quedaba a veinte minutos del departamento, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Mathias kholer, es un primo adoptivo de Noru, prácticamente criados como hermanos. A pesar de que Noru no lo quiere mucho, o si lo hace no se lo demuestra, el tipo sigue insistiendo con ver a Lukas. Lo llama hermano, mejor amigo, compinche, pero no nota que Lukas se burla de él. Es muy arrebatado y pareciera que le faltan unas cuantas neuronas.

Estaciono el vehículo en uno de los tres lugares reservados para los funcionarios, entro por la puerta pequeña del personal y me cambio rápidamente mi tenida habitual por el uniforme, que consta de una camisa azul claro, con pantalones grises, sobre esto va el delantal del mercado, que es violeta con dos picas azules pequeñas en la parte superior derecha. Una vez que me termino de colocar el Uniforme, me voy a la pequeñita sala de descanso para empleados, donde me espera mi jefe y dos compañeros de trabajo.

Saboreó las hojuelas chocolatadas de mi cereal. El mini mercado aún no abre sus puertas, no obstante, los empleados desayunamos juntos con nuestro jefe, un alegre chico llamado Antonio. Es como de mi edad, y ya es dueño de su propio mini mercado. Nos conocemos de hace algún tiempo, él es uno de los mejores amigos de Francis, por lo que me dejó ir antes del trabajo cuando accidentalmente le comenté que ese Rubio pervertido quería verme en su visita al reino.

La tarde estuvo tranquila en el trabajo, solo dos personas vinieron a hacer devoluciones, y ninguno de los dos me reclamó a mí. Eso es bueno, lo malo fue que pasado el mediodía, el señor Fernández quiso que me tome el resto de la tarde libre y también el día de mañana. Le dije que no era necesario, pero insistió en darme el día de mañana libre para que pueda estudiar. Todos saben que esta semana que viene son mis últimos exámenes, por ende, los más difíciles de toda la carrera. Una vez que mi turno terminó, y aún era temprano como para esperar a Francis, me cambié de ropa, salí al kiosco de la vuelta, compré el periódico "Spades Kingdom Times" y me senté en una banca, fuera del mini mercado a Leerlo.

Me gusta mucho leer el periódico, todos los días lo compro y me siento en la banca de afuera a leerlo en mi horario de descanso o cuando estoy en la hora del almuerzo en la Universidad. Las noticias no habían llamado mi atención, hasta que llegué a la sección nacional. El rey de las espadas estaba gravemente enfermo, y pronto dejaría el trono. Me interesé en la noticia, solamente porque podría servir para mi examen de Historia Nacional, pero cuando me acomodo para seguir leyendo, vibra mi Spadesung Galaxy Y, que es mi teléfono celular azul con carcasa de pequeñas picas plateadas. Lo contesto, era Francis, diciéndome que ya había terminado la junta y que estaba a dos calles del mini mercado. Caminé hasta el estacionamiento para dejar el periódico en mi vehículo, luego corrí hasta la puerta de mi trabajo, y miré la pantalla de mi teléfono, ya que vi a Francis bajarse de un taxi y caminar hacia el local.

Una vez que el chico de rubia melena y ojos azul oscuro se acercó a mí, guardé mi teléfono para saludarle, pero mi jefe, que estaba a mis espaldas, se me adelantó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Antonio se dirigió a saludar a su amigo de la infancia.

-Hola Francis, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bonjour Antonio, tanto tiempo sin verte. Vine a una importante junta en el palacio, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, estoy de jefe en esta sucursal de mini mercado.

-Oh, olvidaba que tu padre es dueño de una cadena de mini mercados.

-Disculpen…- interrumpí la alegre conversación- Estoy aquí parado…

-Si Francis, por fin me dedico a hacer algo por la vida

-Aun extraño nuestros días de parranda con Gilbert

-Y yo… Dicen que vive en el Reino de corazones como mantenido de su hermano menor.

-Yo también he oído eso, Antonio. Después de todo, Gilbert siempre ha sido un mantenido, más bien ahora que Ludwig es el Rey.

-Oigan…- seguí insistiendo- estoy junto a ustedes….

-Podríamos juntarnos un día, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando salíamos a bares y reíamos de todo.

-Tienes razón, podríamos llamar a Gilbo, para que salga con nosotros. Eso sí, ahora tengo que ocuparme de asuntos de mayor relevancia. Quizá cuando me desocupe podamos…

-¡SHUT THE FUCK OFF STUPID FROG!- le grité al recién llegado para captar su atención.

Luego de saludar "amistosamente" a Francis, y despedirnos de Antonio, fuimos al Spadbucks acordado. El lugar no es muy grande ni espacioso, solo hay cinco mesas además de la barra, todo decorado con tonalidades azul cielo, cian y violeta intermedio, con la figura de picas en distintos tamaños. Francis me preguntó que quería tomar, yo le respondí fríamente que quería un Té, ya que odiaba el café, también me preguntó si quería algo para comer, negué con la cabeza y fui a reservar una mesa mientras él pacientemente fue a hacer la fila, sin antes guiñarme un ojo. ¡Que no entiende que entre él y yo no hay nada más que una relación de Odio-Amistad! El mayor rió estúpidamente como lo suele hacer, con su voz suave, ronca pero elegante. Como lo detesto.

Espero sentado en la mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana, divertido, mirando como las personas pasaban con sus azules atuendos. Es demasiado notorio que Francis viene de visita, por su vestimenta. Lleva una Camisa naranjo claro, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, por lo que deja ver un poco de su rubio y rizado pelo del pecho, de la cadera la caen ajustados pero agradables a la vista, mucho diría yo, unos pantalones grises bien planchados. Las chicas de la fila del café se le quedan mirando hipnotizadas. Estúpida Rana. Está enamorando a todas las mujeres de la zona oriente sur de la capital del reino de Espadas.

Creo que el joven que atiende reconoció al "señor Bonnefoy", ya que apenas le vio parado en la fila, le hizo señas para que avance, clocándose de los primeros y siendo atendido de inmediato. Veo que terminan de atenderlo, ya que se dirige a la mesa con una bandeja y los pedidos. Se sienta frente mio, y deja sobre la mesa la bandeja con una taza pequeña, una tetera con agua caliente, dos bolsitas de Té "spadenglish breakfast", mi favorito. También en la bandeja hay dos medias lunas, un vaso de cartón con el logo de la marca Spadbucks impreso, el cual contenía café.

-¿quieres una media luna mon ami?-

-no, y no molestes wine bastard.

-Honhonhon ¿y no quieres azúcar o endulzante?

-No

-Pues te hace falta ser más dulce

-¡Idiota!

Destapé la teterita, luego abrí una de las dos bolsitas de té, y la puse dentro para que se remoje la bolsa, esperé que se cargue un poco y estrujé la bolsita con la cuchara para que no gotee al sacarla del recipiente de loza.

-¿Sigue siendo tu favorito?

-Si Francis… sabes que no he cambiado mucho

-Así veo, Iggy… así veo

-Pero en cambio tú… desde que te fuiste al reino de Diamantes…

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Francis dio cinco sorbos a su café, que aún estaba caliente. Se quemó la lengua, aun así se mantuvo digno frente mío. Años atrás hubiese armado un gran escándalo solo por haberse quemado la lengua. Pasaron algunos minutos, y finalmente habló.

-Arthur… ya no quiero ni puedo seguir así. Te diré el motivo de mi visita, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu compañero de piso. A NADIE.

-Francis, vamos. ¿A quién le podría decir?

-Cuando me confesé hace cinco años, además de rechazarme, le dijiste a tu familia.

-No recordemos el pasado. Dime que te trajo a Espadas. Juraste no volver a menos que se trate de una emergencia.

-Exacto, es una emergencia.

-Dime…

Francis dudó un momento, jugó con el envoltorio de su endulzante, que ya le había echado a su café. Luego me miró, y finalmente decidió contarme la verdadera razón por la que había venido a visitarme al reino de espadas. Ya que no nos veíamos desde que dejó el reino varios años atrás.

-Arthur, no sé si estés enterado de esto, pero probablemente… yo…

-Que sucede, ¿compraste todo el reino de Diamantes?

-No… pero es algo así.

-¿Ya es oficial que tienes más dinero que la familia Jones?

-No… Arthur… yo… Me voy a casar.

Por un minuto todo mi interior se congeló. Francis Bonnefoy, casarse. ¿Acaso es un chiste? Si lo es, fue de muy mala gana, porque no tengo ganas de reír y Francis sabe que no soy una persona que acepta bien as bromas.

-No bromees con eso, Francis.

-No estoy bromeando.

-Pero… ¿cómo, con quién?

-Con la reina de Diamantes. Gané el duelo de esgrimas.

-Entonces… ahora serás de la realeza.

-Oui, seré coronado como el Rey de Diamantes en dos semanas.

Mi voz de repente se entristeció. A pesar de todo, de algún modo me deprimió el hecho de que Francis fuese a contraer matrimonio. A pesar de querer creer que lo odio, sé que en realidad lo que siento por él es una amistad muy grande, prácticamente de toda la vida.

-Felicitaciones- le dije con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz- finalmente tendrás todo lo que desde pequeño deseaste, fama, poder, dinero y amor.

-No… aunque cueste creerlo, me falta el amour.

-No empecemos nuevamente con la misma historia.

-Lo nuestro ya pasó.

-¿Lo nuestro? Querrás decir, lo que tu decías sentir por mí

-Sea como sea ya pasó. Ahora, eso no es lo importante.

Francis pasó sus dedos por los rubios y sedosos cabellos rizados que caían a la altura de su mentón. Mientras le observo con atención. Al parecer algo mucho más grave y serio va a decir, a juzgar por el temblante serio de su rostro, lo cual no es habitual en este chico. Pero claro, el dinero lo ha cambiado mucho. Antes solía ser sencillo, ahora solo piensa en la moda, los perfumes caros, su peinado y se olvida de quienes crecieron a su lado.

-Arthur… esto es el inicio del fin.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy fui a una reunión en la cámara del Rey, como futuro monarca, era mi deber asistir.

-Ve al grano, tengo una tesis que preparar.

-Bien… ¿estudias historia, no es así?

-Sí, ya casi me titulo, ¿por?

-Esto te va a interesar… Bien, en la reunión estaban solo los más importantes, cuyos nombres tal vez no conozcas. El punto es, mon amour, que al Rey de espadas no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, mucho menos de un mes para es exacto y el Príncipe aún no ha encontrado a una doncella digna de convertirse en la Reina.

-y eso me afecta por…

-Por lo que tengo entendido, al principito azul de las espadas no le interesa la corona, sino que sus empresas.

-Entonces…

-Entonces si su padre muere, él se verá obligado a tomar el cargo. Pero, si hasta entonces, no encuentra a una chica para desposar y que se convierta en la reina, todas sus empresas se irán a la quiebra, incluidas las que mantiene como mecenas, y creo que eso incluye tu preciosa Universidad.

-Y eso quiere decir que…

-Si Logro desposarme antes de que eso suceda, ten por seguro que Lili aprueba que se le declare la guerra al reino azul. Y eso acabaría con la familia Jones, con sus preciosas empresas e incluso tu beca se vería arruinada. Lo peor, es que no puedo hacer nada. No estaba en mis manos ganar el duelo.

-…

-Arthur… no fue mi culpa, estoy atado de manos. Solo me queda aconsejarte que termines pronto tu carrera, y te vengas conmigo a Diamantes, si quieres pedimos un traslado y…

-NO… A pesar de que mis últimos exámenes son la semana entrante, mi título lo recibiré dentro de tres meses, luego de los seminarios finales. Aun así, quiero quedarme aquí.

-Se enfrió tu té…

-No me importa. No me importa si pierdo mi beca, mi carrera e incluso mi vida, porque lo más probable es que si estalle una guerra, me manden al campo de batalla. No obstante, prefiero eso que ir contigo al reino de Diamantes y ver como gobiernas.

Tomé la bandeja, y me puse de pie para ir a dejarla junto a la barra, luego volví por mi abrigo y salí seguido por Francis, quien aparentemente estaba preocupado por lo que me acababa de contar. No puedo mentir, la verdad es que estaba un poco, solo un poco nada más, celoso. Por otro lado, me sentía muy triste saber que probablemente mi carrera universitaria, por lo que me esforcé durante cuatro años y medio, se irá a la basura. Una vez que ambos abandonamos el local, notamos que ya había oscurecido, y que Francis no llegaría al reino de Diamantes. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí darle hospedaje solo por una noche, mientras a "su majestad" lo le moleste dormir en el sofá de la sala.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, conduciendo camino a casa, con el bastardo del vino como copiloto, quien no deja de hacer quien sabe qué cosa en su teléfono IdiamondPhone 4s. Ya vamos llegando a casa, y estaciono el vehículo donde siempre, luego nos bajamos y él me sigue. Cruzamos la recepción, subimos al ascensor, que por suerte no tuvimos que esperar, y llegamos hasta el piso, donde Noru me esperaba despierto. Grande fue su sorpresa al verme llegar acompañado, ya que según él, yo soy muy frio y distante con las personas. ¡Quien lo dice! , el que deja esperando a un pobre muchacho en la calle.

Veo que Noru se dirige al estante que está junto al refrigerador de la cocina. Sacó algo… ¡Oh no, esto no es bueno! Es el vino que compró el año pasado, que dijo "este vino lo tomaremos el día que traigas a tu novia o novio a la casa" Al parecer, el hecho que me haya visto llegar con este idiota tan de cerca, le hizo pensar que tal vez éramos pareja.  
¡Qué horror!

-Noru no, guarda eso… este Idiota solo es un amigo.

-Oh… ya ve- dejó el vino sobre la mesa y se acercó a saludar- Mi nombre es Lukas Bonnewik

-Bonjour Lukas, yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, su novio.

-¡FRANCIS!

-Bien, bien, sacre Bleu, no soy su novio… pero alguna vez casi lo fui.

-Oh, no sabía eso de Arthur… cuéntame más.

Y mientras ambos platican, me volví a colocar mi chaqueta y bajé hasta la recepción, esta vez salí por la puerta del costado, y me fui a caminar por el barrio. No sé cuánto, pero caminé muchas cuadras… tantas que incluso pasé la estación de servicio que queda cuatro calles más arriba de mi trabajo. No mi di ni cuenta, y ya estaba caminando cerca de las calles principales.

Se me ocurre la brillante idea de sacar mi teléfono celular para ver la hora, pero miro la pantalla y lo guardo, estoy tan distraído, que no tengo ni idea de que hora es, así que me acerco a un árbol, me apoyo de él y nuevamente saco el teléfono para mirar la hora, pero esta vez lo guardo, porque unos tipos, tres para ser exactos, mucho más grandes y corpulentos que yo, con cara de pocos amigos y pinta de delincuentes se acercan a mí y de a poco me acorralan contra el árbol.

-Pero mira qué bonito niñito –dice el que al parecer es el líder de ellos- ¿no creen que tiene un bonito celular?

-De seguro debe tener un bonito empleo –dijo otro de ellos, el que me asecha por la izquierda- ¿Cuánto crees que nos den pos sus ojos? Son de un verde muy bonito, no muchos en el reino tienen los ojos de este color.

-No lo sé, a mí me huele a Virgen. De seguro el jefe pagará muy bien por él.

Okay, lo último ya me asustó. Intenté escapar, pero ambos delincuentes que me asechaban por los lados me sujetaron fuerte y bruscamente. Me estaban lastimando y en estas ocasiones los insultos no son de mucha ayuda.

-Mira niñito- dijo el líder de ellos- Nosotros somos la banda de "los bonitos" ¿sabes por qué nos llaman así?- negué con la cabeza- Nos llaman así, porque solo vamos por lo que nos parece bonito, y creo que por una belleza como tú, tu teléfono y tus ojos… pagaran mucho dinero.

-¿mis ojos?- pregunté intentando distraerles

-Sí, el jefe nos paga por las doncellas y los niñitos de piel y ojos bonitos y únicos- respondió el de la izquierda.

-¡Cállate babas!- le gritó el líder, golpeándole la mejilla.- ahora sabe nuestro plan.

-¿su plan? –pregunto mientras sigo nervioso.

-Sí, nuestro plan de raptarte y llevarte al jefe por ser bonitamente diferente…

-¡Que te calles, babas! –le golpeó nuevamente el líder al idiota que me aprieta muy fuerte mi brazo izquierdo.

Los tres se acercaron un poco más, esto no me está gustando. Tengo mucho miedo, creo que hasta aquí llegó mi vida, pero en lo que cierro los ojos y le imploro a la reina Q.E.P.D. que me perdone por todo lo malo que he hecho, siento un estruendo seguido de tres sonidos de golpes en la cabeza, luego siento que me liberan los brazos, y observo como los tres vándalos caen al suelo inconscientes, y al puro estilo de dibujos animados, se levantan chichones de sus cabezas.

-¿W-What the Bloody hell está pasando aquí? –pregunto muy asustado, aun temblando.

-Hajajaja- escucho a lo lejos, ya mi miedo ha disminuido y estoy listo para golpear fuertemente en el rostro a quien me esté jugando esta broma, aunque sea una cámara indiscreta.

Me volteo bruscamente al oír pasos acercarse a mí desde mi retaguardia, luego lanzo un puñetazo al aire, y siento el golpe que le proporciono a alguien en el rostro. Me alejo tres pasos, boto un basurero de metal azul que había en aquella calle junto al árbol, y levanto la mirada para ver quien me está jugando esta horrible broma.

Mi mirada se encuentra con un joven un poco más alto que yo, de cabello rubio dorado, peinado con flequillo hacia el lado, se soba la cara con ambas manos, sujeta sus anteojos cuadrados, destruidos por el golpe, y desde su cabellos se puede ver un mechón anti gravedad…

¡Oh no…!

Ahora sí que quedo petrificado del susto. Acabo de golpear a…

-Auch… mi rostro. Mi hermoso y heroico rostro.

-L-lo siento mucho… yo…

-Y mis lentes… ¡Fuck! Mis lentes están destruidos.

-D-de verdad… disculpe… su majestad.

El joven guardó sus quebrajados anteojos en un bolsillo, y me dedicó una sonrisa, luego se acercó a mí. Idiota, ¿por qué se acerca a mí? Que se aleje, me hace sentir culpable y nervioso a la vez. Nervioso… ¿por qué me hace sentir nervioso?

-¿Kirkland? Oh… te dije que no me llames "su majestad"

-¿oh?

-No te preocupes por el golpe. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te dañaron esos matones?

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué hace usted fuera de palacio a estas horas de la noche?  
- ¿Que no ves, Arthur? ¡SOY UN HÉROE!

-Y creo que el golpe le afectó un poco, Su alteza.

-Nada de su Alteza. Llámame Alfred.

-Está bien Alfred… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Tutéame!

-Arrg…. Está bien - ¡que idiota es, ya me está cayendo! gordo… ah, ahora veo por qué le dicen gordo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha Hajajaja, simple. Me aburrí de que el consejero real me estuviera dando órdenes de lo que tengo que hacer cuando sea rey, entonces me escabullí y hui del palacio para bajar a la ciudad a comprar hamburguesas.

Quién lo diría, el sensual Alfred F. Jones de ayer, es un idiota engreído e infantil que huye para comprar hamburguesas. Creo que estaba muy equivocado en cuanto a este imbécil. Tiene un buen físico, pero es un completo imbécil. No me sorprende que no haya encontrado aún una doncella que quiera desposarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con un idiota? , sin ofender a la reina de Diamantes, claro, que se casará con el idiota pervertido del vino en dos semanas más.

-Di algo Arthur…

-Bueno… y-yo…

-¿quieres ir a comer hamburguesas conmigo?

-¿M-me estás invitando a mí?

-¡No, al árbol! –Caminó hasta el árbol azul de picas violetas en el que me acorralaron los matones- Señor árbol, ¿le apetecería ir a comer hamburguesas conmigo?

-Well Well, ya entendí…

-Bien, entonces vamos, yo conozco un restaurant de comida rápida que queda cerca de aquí.

-cual, ¿ SpAdonnal's ?

-¡Ew nooh! Yo no como SpAdonnal's … -puso una voz arrogante- como burguspade King.

Se puso a caminar en la dirección por la cual venía yo. No pensaba seguirlo, pero vi como uno de los tres matones comenzó a reaccionar, así que le golpee con el pie en la cabeza, y corrí hasta alcanzarle el paso al futuro monarca del reino de Espadas. ¡Como detesto a este tipo!... aun así, no puedo alejarme de él.

* * *

Eeen fin, si les gustó dejen un review en el espacio de aquí abajo y... okno-.-' mejor no le hago plagio a German (?)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... personalmente creo que no debí cortarlo en la parte que van a comer, aunque Arthur es un fresco... si fresco, primero lo saca a un café Francis y ahora a comer Alfred... mejor me dejo de dar mis propias opiniones, y espero con ansias las de ustedes *se sienta a esperar como un perrito a que le dejen reviews* reitero que me costó subir este capítulo, así que no sean tan crueles D':

y eh... antes de que se vayan ¬/3/¬ ... Las Marcas que son el triste intento de adaptación al reino de las espadas (y en este fic, creo que una o dos al reino de Diamantes) les agradecen su aprobación y sus humildes creadores estás muy agradecidos de que les haya gustado...

* * *

oki, espero poder actualizar pronto, un abrazo psicológico (no, enserio, German me va a demandar brígido) nos leemos luego c:


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los reviews w ! Por suerte, mi primer día del segundo semestre no fue tan agotador, por lo que llegué derecho a casa a terminar de revisar y actualizar *0*

¿Qué más? oh, claro, advertirles que si me quedo un poco... latoso este capítulo, es por que no se me ocurrió nada gracioso para la "cita" de Alfred y Arthur. Por otro lado, este capítulo tiene cierto toque "revelador" y también me salió un poco corto, a mi parecer.

Espero que no odien al Hero por ser como es... pero recuerden que es el príncie y es multimillonario and stuff... por lo que su personalidad es entendible, en cierto modo. Espero que no me queden OOC en este capítulo D': God Tier, eso me aterra -.-'

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Si te gusta el UsUk... conseguir pañuelo para posible hemorragia nasal. Este capítulo también puede provocar convulsiónes de kawaiiosidad**_  
_**Spoiler: Arthur inalmente termina sus examenes **___

Con eso, espero les guste el capítulo... espero sus reviews con ansias! (no enserio, los reviso desde mi celular y luego en la casa los respondo desde mi laptop *w*)

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

3.

Me fui caminando despacio detrás de Alfred, pero este aligeró el paso hasta que quedamos caminando juntos. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando sentí reiteradas veces el roce de mis manos con las suyas. Bajé el rostro, no era muy lejos del callejón en el que estábamos, lo que me alivió, ya que estaba cansado de tanto caminar, después de todo, atravesé prácticamente un cuarto de la enorme ciudad a pie, y mi cuerpo ya se encuentra cansado después del trabajo y lo de Francis. No sé ni por qué acepté la invitación, si ni siquiera tengo hambre como para comer una hamburguesa u otra cosa que sea que sirvan en estos locales de comida rápida.

Llegamos al local de comida rápida, había un par de personas haciendo la fila. Alfred me pidió que le acompañe a hacer la fila. Que extraño, yo pensé que me mandaría a buscar mesa como lo hizo Francis por la tarde. Me quedé en silencio a su lado, mirando los carteles con los pedidos y sus respectivos precios. La fila avanzó rápido, y cuando faltaba una persona para que nos atiendan, Alfred volteó a mirarme.

-Arthur, pide tú. Es que pueden descubrirme.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Que pidas tú, la última vez, casi me descubren, ese chico que está atendiendo a la señora que está delante de nosotros me dijo la semana pasada "Oh usted se parece mucho al príncipe Jones, pero es más delgado, si sigue comiendo aquí, va a ser su gemelo"… dude, eso fue muy grosero.

-oh…- Engreído y grosero. ¿Le cuesta mucho pedir las cosas con "por favor"? Merecido se tenía que lo descubrieran.

-Así que pide dos hamburguesas dobles con papas grandes una Spade-cola , pero que no sea light ni zero, ¡son asquerosas! Además, quiero el juguetito que se parece a mí medio hermano. Y pide lo que quieras, yo pago todo. Me voy a sentar al segundo piso, junto a la ventana. Aquí tienes dinero.

Me paso dos billetes de veinte picas. El billete de más dos billetes de veinte picas. El billete de mayor valor en el reino. Nunca va a salir tan caro todo lo que pidió. Le creo uno de veinte, o uno de diez y otro de cinco. Estoy seguro que lo hace solo para alardear su fortuna. Me está empezando a caer mal, pero no debo rechazar su hospitalidad, aunque es obvio que hace esto solo para jactarse sus millones.

Ya es mi turno, hago el exagerado pedido del príncipe, pido para mí una bebida y papitas medianas, y luego de pagar con uno solo de los billetes de veinte, que incluso me sobró dinero, retiro la bandeja y el vuelto, y subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta del restaurant, donde veo que está sentado y solo en una mesa para dos personas en la esquina junto a la ventana. Me aproximo hasta la mesa, pero antes de dejar la bandeja, Alfred se pone de pie y me quita la bandeja de las manos, la deja en la mesa y me mira a los ojos, colocándome nervioso.

-Me hubieses dicho que pesaba la bandeja. La hubiese cargado por ti para que no fuerces esos frágiles bracitos.

-Suéltame, idiota, ¿Qué dices?

-Es que… tus brazos se ven tan frágiles. Me hubieses llamado a mí, el héroe y hubiese cargado la bandeja por ti.

-No digas eso idiota. No eres un héroe.

-Te salvé hace un rato. Eso me hace un héroe.

-Eres muy egocéntrico. ¿Siempre has sido así?

- Siempre me han criado así. Todos lo saben. ¿Qué acaso no ves tele o no lees?

-Yo no veo la farándula, principito.

Al parecer le molestó, por que empezó a comer su hamburguesa. Miré hacia afuera por la ventana, el barrio se veía bonito, alumbrado con luces blancas y azules. Luego me volteo para hacerle el comentario de la vista a Alfred, pero ya va en la mitad de su segunda hamburguesa y se comió todas las papitas. No miento, me sorprendió. Nunca había visto alguien que coma tanto y tan rápido. Se me queda mirando y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Me miro las manos sonrojado y el idiota hace su risita que tanto me carga.

-Arthur, no has comido nada.

-Sí, comí una papita.

-¿solo una?

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer, Arthur.

Y ahora se preocupa por mí. Este hombre es un enigma. Me quedo mirando sus ojos azules, que ahora brillan y me recuerdan a las luces del barrio. No trae puestas sus gafas cuadradas, oh es porque las rompí. Me sonrojo nuevamente y hundo la mirada en mis manos sobre mis piernas, al parecer Alfred notó que me sucede algo, por que dejó su bebida de manera brusca en la bandeja, puso sus hermosos codos sobre la mesa, y apoyó el mentón en sus manos, aproximándose a mí.

Mi nerviosismo aumentó cuando subí la vista y vi sus labios. Me enferma, me enferma como este… este… gordo, puede hacerme sonrojar así. ¿Así será con todos? Mierda, me está mirando, y siento el ardor de mis mejillas. Y para colmo, el muy chistoso esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas, Arthur?

-Y-Yo…. Nada.

-Si piensas algo, estás sonrojado.

-No… es que estoy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, esta semana es son los últimos exámenes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas?, eres el más brillante de tu carrera, de seguro te irá bien.

-Sí, pero lo que me preocupa es que…- oh casi le digo lo que me contó Francis por la tarde. Será una estúpida rana, pero aun así le di mi palabra de discreción, y un caballero como yo cumple su palabra. Un segundo… ¿cómo sabe que soy el primero de mi carrera? No será que…- … un minuto, ¿Me está espiando?

-Hajajaja, claro que no. Pero tengo que saber los nombres de quienes son los mejores de cada carrera.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Eres un misterio, Kirkland. Quisiera resolver el misterio.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Sí, solo que es mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí.

¿Qué, por qué dice que no me acerque a él, si es este quien me espía, me salva la vida y me invita a comer? No lo entiendo, es una locura, este hombre está loco. Tiene que estarlo, puesto que nadie en su sano juicio, teniendo el dinero y el poder que tiene, sigue a un muchacho de clase media baja. Nadie, ni siquiera Francis. Francis… no puedo creer que se va a casar con la Reina de diamantes, de algún extraño modo, me entristece un poco, saber que mi primer romance después de engañarme y largarse a otro reino, recibir una cara herencia y olvidarse de mí, se vaya a casar con la Reina de Diamantes.

Alfred me saca de mis tristes pensamientos, está armando la corona del Burguspade King, que está hecha de cartón. Es la corona que viene con el juguete para niños, que este infantil hombre pidió. No puede ser, se puso de pie y se acerca a mí, se está riendo como un imbécil nuevamente. Ahora resulta que lo tengo aún más cerca, siento su respiración sobre mi cuello, volteo a verlo y se agachó hasta que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. A pesar que sigo sentado. Él está arrodillado mirándome fijamente y con la corona entre sus manos. Suspira, mientras yo estoy más rojos que las letras del logo del lugar. Alfred sube sus manos, y delicadamente deposita la coronita de cartón sobre mi cabeza. Me paralizo completamente, me quedo sin aliento. Bajo la mirada a mis manos, pero Alfred las toma. ¿Qué hace? Toma mis manos y con un impulso un tanto brusco, me para de la sillita. Ambos quedamos parados, siento su respiración chocar conmigo. No es tan alto como la vez anterior, por lo que bajo mi vista y me encuentro con sus zapatillas de lona azules.

¿Los príncipes usan converse?... ¡desde cuando!

Me concentro en el piso, no quiero mirarle y él tampoco dice nada. No intento zafarme, no. La calidez de sus manos y su respiración de algún modo, me agradan. Aunque no debo negar que se siente extraño, pero por suerte, somos los dos únicos en el segundo piso del local. Alfred finalmente decide hablar, suelta mis manos. Aun así, no me muevo de donde estoy. El tampoco, pero yo no subo la mirada, no me atrevo a verle la cara, pero no quiero que vea mi rostro sonrojado.

-Me gusta cómo te queda la corona.

-Alfred…. ¿Por qué rayos me pusiste eso?

-¿Quieres que la quite?

-No, solo quiero saber la razón.

-Quería ver cómo te veías con corona. A mí no me gusta usar… no desde…

-¿Crees que me viene la corona?

-Sí, definitivamente te queda la realeza. Serias muy bonito reina… digo….

Me sonrojé al oír lo que dijo ¿Yo, reina? Wow, nunca lo había imaginado, incluso de niño jugaba con Francis a ser "el Rey y la Reina" y yo hacía de reina, pero que te lo diga un Príncipe, eso es otra cosa. Noté que la expresión de Alfred había cambiado, aun así, sonreía… me imaginé que fue por haber pronunciado la palabra sagrada…REINA. Alfred amaba a la reina.

-¿Alfred?

-Sabes, hay un motivo más por el cual prefiero aquí antes que SpAdonnal's, más además que el que conocen las personas del reino.

-Yo sabía que era porque este lugar termina su nombre en "KING"

- Arthur… Yo no le cuento mi vida privada a nadie, mucho menos si acabo de conocerlos. Pero tú… eres diferente.

-¿Es por…la reina?

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Él amaba su madre, la reina, o eso es lo que desde pequeño vi en televisión o nos decían en la escuela.

-La reina, Mamá… lo era todo para mí. Ella era la única que me sacaba de ese tonto palacio, y me llevaba todas las veces que yo quisiera a SpAdonnal's incluso me defendía de mi propio padre, pero… después de, el accidente, todo cambió para mí. TODO. Incluso dejé de hablarle a mi medio hermano, Matthew, y eso que ambos somos sus hijos.

-…

-Desde que mi madre falleció, jamás volví a usar una corona, a menos que fuese por asuntos importantes, y según yo, no cualquiera puede llevar una corona. Tú no eres cualquiera.

-Vaya… no sé qué decir.

-cuéntame de ti… ¿qué te gusta? ¿Aun tienes a tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Yo… bueno, Mis padres son divorciados, papá es jubilado y mamá está a punto de casarse con su nuevo novio. Tengo dos hermanos, uno grande y uno pequeño. El grande es…Scott y el pequeño, Peter, es travieso, pero no lo veo hace mucho. Debe tener ya doce años.

-Ah… cool dude. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-En realidad no, prefiero la lectura. Sobre todo novelas o sagas de todo tipo. Aunque las de misterio y detectivescas son sin duda mis preferidas.

-Genial. No sé mucho de lectura, con suerte leía cuando mis tutores me enseñaban, pero suena genial.

Volvimos a sentarnos, Alfred sacó del bolsillo de su polerón azul con cierre, una tarjeta de presentación, luego la volteó, la puso en la mesa, y del otro bolsillo de su polerón, sacó un pequeño lápiz azul. Escribió algo, acercándose demasiado para poder ver, y luego me lo pasó. Era su número de teléfono. Me dijo que no llame a los impresos en la tarjeta, porque me harían esperar. Noté que los números escritos por Jones eran desordenados, y supuse que era porque destruí de un golpe sus anteojos. Le pregunté si el número era para contáctale y pagarle los lentes, pero rió burlonamente, y me dijo que era para que le llame cuando quiera o necesite.

¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué es Súperman?

Creo que no, por lo excéntrico multimillonario y narcisista me suena más a Iron Man, aunque Iron Man es un científico, este gordo es un tarado que se jacta de ser un héroe simplemente a causa de que me salvó de esos cretinos por mera coincidencia… aunque las coincidencias no existen, o al menos para mí. Me urge enormemente preguntarle las causas de su paseo por estos lugares, ya que con toda la guardia que hay en el palacio, me cuesta creerle que haya sido "solo por una hamburguesa" Además, si solo era por una hamburguesa, se supone que tiene cocineros reales y toda la parafernalia en su tonto castillos con sus tontas reglas.

-¿Qué hacías en medio de la noche en un barrio como este?

-Paseaba, ya te lo dije.

-¿Por qué justo por donde yo estaba?

-No es mi culpa que me sigas por qué crees que soy sensual.

-¡Alfred!

-Ya te sonrojaste otra vez. Pero admítelo, soy heroicamente sensual.

-¡Que no!

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí… por tu propio bien.

Bloody hell, este gordo de las hamburguesas al parecer puede leerme la mente con es de que es sensual, ¿Pero por qué dice que me aleje de él? Creo que mejor cambio el tema antes de arruinar aún más las cosas. Subo la mirada, sus ojos… son hermosos, pero creo que tiene uno un poco hinchado. ¡Oh no! ¿Será por el golpe? No lo creo, yo no tengo fuerza, ni siquiera para empujar o tirar la puerta del edificio en el que vivo. Es más, soy demasiado flaco y desaliñado, en cambio él, es el futuro rey, el empresario joven más exitoso del mundo, literalmente, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio, que brilla incluso mucho más que el mio. A pesar de verse gordo, tiene un físico casi perfecto. Es el señor perfección. Pero es un idiota.

Tiene razón al pedirme que me aleje de él. Y recuerdo de repente lo que me dijo Francis. ¿Estará así de nervioso porque tiene que heredar el trono? O tal vez, sea por su padre, el Rey Jones… ese viejo y sabio hombre que ha sabido llevar el reino durante tantas décadas, sacar el reino adelante tras la derrota de la guerra, que fue cuando mataron al rey anterior, que vendría siendo Abuelo Materno de Alfred. Luego de asumir el poder y sacar el reino adelante tras la derrota y la hambruna, luchó para convertir el devastado reino de Espadas en un lugar tranquilo y próspero, incluso cuando los otros tres reinos cayeron en crisis económicas, el señor Jones pudo contra todo, incluso contra la infidelidad de la Reina, teniendo a un hijo fuera del matrimonio con otro hombre de apellido Williams, cuyo nombre jamás debe ser pronunciado. Pero, cuando su amada esposa falleció, el señor Jones comenzó a enfermarse de a poco, dejando de lado incluso a su hijo Alfred. Es lo único que sé, o al menos lo que aprendí en la carrera de Historia.

Alfred se pone de pie, toma la bandeja con las cosas, se dirige al basurero y tras vaciar la bandeja en el contenedor de tapa color cerúleo, deja la bandeja arriba el contenedor, sobre una pila de más bandejas, y camina de vuelta a la mesa, no se sienta, pero yo me pongo de pie, me extiende la mano con el juguetito que pidió y esboza media sonrisa. Recibo el juguete, Alfred me dice que lo guarde como recuerdo, yo asiento con la cabeza y luego ambos salimos del local. Ya es tarde, y afuera está muy oscuro. Alfred hace parar un Taxi, y ambos nos subimos.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Alfred no dijo ni una sola palabra, y por ende yo tampoco. Le pedí que me deje dos cuadras arriba de mi edificio. ¿La razón? No quiero que él sepa donde vivo. No tanto por que me avergüence el barrio medio bajo, sino porque no quiero seguir siendo una molestia. Además, no quiero que el muy estúpido sepa donde vivo. Sería incómodo. Para mi suerte, un conocido vive en un edificio a dos cuadras del mio, así que me bajé, entré a la recepción de este, donde ya me conocen, y esperé adentro hasta que el Taxi se fuera. Luego de unos minutos que conversé con el guarida de seguridad nocturno del inmueble, me despedí como un caballero, y caminé dos cuadras abajo por la misma calle, ya que en esta calle es en la que estaciono mi autito azul.

Una vez que hice todo el trámite de entrar al piso, vi a Francis tirado en el piso durmiendo y con un ojo morado, peor que el ojo hinchado del Príncipe Jones. Supuse que intentó pasarse de listo con Noru, y que este le golpeó, como lo hace a veces con Mathias. Me hubiese gustado haber estado cuando la rana esta recibió su merecido. Lo dejé ahí tirado y me fui a mi habitación. Al día siguiente tenía el examen más difícil de todos, y el final. Por mis calificaciones, podía saltarme los otros exámenes de la semana y dar una semana más de práctica al finalizar la carrera y titularme, que es lo que planeo hacer, si no se va a guerra el reino o pierde todas las empresas y acciones el gordo Jones.

Otra vez soñé con ojos azules, que me perseguían, pero ahora estaban hinchados. Por la mañana, otra vez tengo problemas con este tonto teléfono táctil. Me levanto y tomo mis libros para ir a la Universidad. No me atrevo a bañarme, no con el idiota del vino en el piso. Una vez que salí de mi habitación para tomarme rápidamente un té, veo que le pervertido del vino ha preparado un desayuno que luce fenomenal. Como lo odio. Lo hizo solo para alardear que cocina mucho mejor que yo. Ahora su ojo se ve horrible. Notó que estoy concentrado en su ojo dañado, y Noru aparece por la espalda.

-No es lo que piensas. El muy tarado de tu amigo quiso abrir mi champagne y creyó que se abría como el vino… entonces.

-mon ami… demasiada información

-Bloody hell, hubiese sido emocionante ver cómo te golpeas con el corcho.

-¿no vas a probar mi delicioso desayuno?

-No, voy tarde a los exámenes –mentí, siempre soy puntual- nos vemos luego.

Salgo del piso, corro para alcanzar el ascensor pero no llego, por lo que llamo al que está al lado y espero hasta que finalmente para y me subo. Cuando llego abajo, corro hasta mi auto, incluso hice el gran logro de empujar la puerta, cosa que siempre me ha costado, y enciendo el motor de mi vehículo. Posteriormente tiro todo al asiento del copiloto y conduzco hasta la Universidad, donde me sirvo un té y luego espero la hora de dar mis exámenes finales. ¡Que nervios! Estudié mucho para estos, cuando saco el libro de geodemografía, que es el último de la pila, me doy cuenta que debajo de este está el periódico del día anterior, en la página de la noticia del rey.

Invadido por la curiosidad, comienzo a leerlo, aun en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando veo en la televisión, que uno de los matinales de los canales locales del reino está dando noticias de farándula. Me acerco al plasma que está en la pared, con mis libros y el periódico, y veo que hablan del príncipe Jones.__

"…Y la posible chica que despose a Nuestro querido príncipe sea la Princesa Natasha Alfroskaya, Hermana del Rey delTrébol. Al parecer si no elije pretendiente antes que su padre, actual rey fallezca y no se encuentra a la reina con la marca designada por nuestros antepasados, la Princesa Alfroskaya irá a duelo con otras princesas y condesas adineradas, y como todo mundo sabe, la señorita Alfroskaya es fuerte y temible. Además que jamás ha perdido un duelo, ni siquiera ante su hermano Iván, el hombre más temible de todo el mundo…" 

La noticia me puso nervioso, por algún extraño motivo no quiero que se case con esa mujer. Alfred, él, no es para ella. De verdad que no me imagino a una mujer como Natasha casada con Alfred. Alfred es alguien a pesar de idiota, Alegre. Ella en cambio es muy intimidante, me parece hostil. Lo peor, es que es de esas mujeres que no paran hasta que consiguen lo que quieren ¿y quién no querría casarse con el estúpido y sensual heredero al trono de Espadas? Además, creo haber oído hace dos años por ahí, que Alfred la ve como una hermana adoptiva, la que nunca tuvo.

Alfred no es para ella ni ella para Alfred. No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, pero ese idiota es mucho para ella, y no me interesa que esta chica sea "tan intimidante" Que incluso el rey del trébol le tenga miedo. Me doy cuenta que ya va a comenzar el horario de los exámenes, y estoy muy nervioso. Aunque he estudiado mucho y me siento preparado para rendir estas pruebas. Veo que uno de mis compañeros de carrera, que también tiene que dar los exámenes, se pone de pie y sale del casino de la Universidad, por lo que supongo que el examen debe estar por comenzar.

Suelto mi lápiz. Ya se acabó. He terminado mi último examen finalmente. Estoy feliz, por fin he terminado mis exámenes. Sonrió, cosa que no hago muy seguido. Salgo del salón y me encuentro con Noru, que también ha finalizado los exámenes de su carrera. Por fin se acabó mi carrera académica, y eso merece festejarse. Francis ofreció llevarnos a algún pub hoy por la tarde para celebrar, ya que le recogerán mañana por la mañana en una limusina para llevarlo a su jet privado al reino de Diamantes. Ya no tendré que sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos, aunque me pone nervioso el hecho de ir a un Pub. Nunca he ido uno, y suena divertido.

Espero a Noru, ambos nos iremos en mi chevette azul a la casa. Una vez que llegamos, en lo que estaciono mi auto, Noru se baja a abrir la casa. Cuando termino de estacionar, me bajo y cierro el auto con llave, luego entro al edificio y cuando atravieso la recepción, veo a Noru hablando con el recepcionista, quien le entrega un paquete y luego se despiden. Lukas camina hacia mí, al parecer, es algo bueno o eso espero. Me toma del brazo y prácticamente corriendo, me lleva al ascensor. Una vez adentro, me suelta, y me entrega el paquete.

-Es para ti, Iggy, ábrelo

-No tiene remitente. ¿Será de mi madre?

-No lo sé, solo ábrelo.

Esperé que el ascensor se detenga para que ambos salgamos. De verdad, no se de quien será este paquete. Seguramente sea de mis padres… o de Alfred. No creo que sea de Francis, él nunca se ha comportado así conmigo o al menos… no desde que cambió al recibir esa estúpida herencia, irse a ese estúpido reino y haberme dejado como un estúpido después de que hizo que me enamorara de él.

Eso… es muy doloroso, pero ya lo he superado y lo que siento por el idiota del vino no es más que simple amistad.

Una vez que llegamos al departamento, noto que Francis no está. Me tiro en el sofá y Noru se sienta a mi lado. El envoltorio era muy elegante, me dio mucha pena romperlo con fuerza, por lo que tomé con cuidado las cintas doradas con diseños de picas azules, que envolvían una cajita color zafiro… ¡Como los ojos de …! Mejor dejo de pensar en el príncipe, tengo que recordar que es un idiota. Aunque…. Tengo la leve sospecha de que sea el estúpido y sensual Jones.

Abro el paquete y me sorprendo lo que veo, es la saga completa de mi novela detectivesca favorita, Sherlock Holmes. Intento buscar si hay algún remitente, tarjera o algo, pero no veo nada. No lo había notado… pero los libros están un poco deteriorados, al parecer, primeras ediciones. ¡Del siglo XIX!

-No…. No crees que haya sido… Jones.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-El mismísimo príncipe de la estupidez.

-Pero… me dijiste camino a casa que él te había dicho que no te le acerques. Entonces ¿por qué te envía tu saga favorita?

-No tengo idea, Noru. No creo que sea una advertencia.

-Pero… ¿seguro que es él quien te los envió?

-No se me ocurre nadie más. Aparte, anoche le comenté que me gustaban mucho las novelas de detectives.

-De seguro le gustas, además. ¿Por qué más este chico te enviaría algo tan valioso? ¿Amistad? No lo creo.

- Pero si así fuera, él tiene que casarse con una chica, para que el reino tenga nueva reina y él no pierda sus empresas.

-¿Y por qué una chica?

-Así son las leyes del reino. El heredero al trono debe casarse, ya que solo no puede gobernar, ya que si lo hace, se ve vulnerable a invasiones y conflictos bélicos, además de perder sus acciones y bienes materiales.

-Sí, pero en ningún lado está especulado que la persona con quien contraiga matrimonio y sea Reina tiene que ser mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada… mejor vamos a comer algo, ya casi es hora de almorzar y esto de los exámenes me tiene hambreado.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea a lo que se refería, por lo que me puse a ordenar el desastre de Francis mientras Noru preparaba el almuerzo. A juzgar por el aroma, debe ser Rakfisk. En realidad, me gustan mucho los platos que prepara Noru. Son deliciosos. Estoy seguro que tomó algún curso de cocina, aunque me lo niegue.

Después de Almorzar, nos tiramos al sofá a ver la película War Horse, Noru era feliz viendo a Tom, mientras que yo disfruto viendo a Benedict. La tarde se pasó muy rápido, y de un segundo a otro, vino Francis a buscarnos para ir todos juntos al bar a festejar el fin de los exámenes académicos. Tomé la misma chaqueta con la que salí anoche con Alfred, para ir al pub con Francis. La verdad, es que desde que ese estúpido gordo me tomó y me puso esa corona de cartón, se ha convertido en mi chaqueta favorita. Además, es la misma que traía el día que conocí a Alfred… Oh Bloody Hell. Alfred va a pensar que es la única chaqueta que tengo, claro, si es que le importo. Cosa que no creo, ya que se casará con esa princesita. Aunque si no le importara… ¿Por qué rayos me envió los libros si no le intereso? O tal vez… solo juega conmigo… o solo quiere amistad, pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿Por qué me dijo que me aleje?

* * *

_Well... algúnas de las preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap. Otras en el subsiguiente por cosas de tiempo. De verdad, mi inspiración anduvo cortándose por ahí, es que el haber encontrado mi dvd de Kuroshitsuji me distrajo D: pero ahora que incluso hice el esquema en una hoja de como se desarrollara el fic, de que personajes harán que cosa, y el difícil camino que tendrá que recorrer Arthy para ser la sensual reina de espadas, creo que mi inspiración volverá c:_

Cuídense, que estén bien, espero les haya gustado el fic, y de igual manera espero sus reviews, que son mi paga...

Nos leemos luego, hasta el capítulo cuatro!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, me demoré un poco en actualizar, por lo que hice este fic un poco más largo que el anterior en compensación. Tal vez, me quedó un poco "predecible" por decirlo así, pero es por que últimamente no me he sentido bien, y tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Incluso el viernes (día que supuestamente actualizaba, por que si no lo han notado, actualizo día por medio o cada dos días) me llevaron al hospital. Bueno, he aquí el esperado capitulo cuatro.

!GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS... A TODOS! ~ son muy maravillosas personas al dejar reviews, incluso mientras más llegan, más ganas me dan de escribir, y como me gusta hacer capítulos largos, creo que todos se benefician (menos Arthur XD)Bien ya no pongo más relleno y les dejo el capitulo, pero antes:

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencia: Consumo de bebidas alcoholicas. Y casi FrUk (casi wn casi) **_  
_**Spoiler: Alfred será el héroe, y luego se comportará un poquito villano con los feels del cejón.**_

¿Que más? ah si, espero les guste ~ lo hice con amorsh .w.

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

4.

Entramos los tres al Pub. No es muy grande, no obstante, tiene una gran pista de baile y una pantalla para karaoke. La decoración es muy llamativa, ya que las paredes son de un azul turquesa, combinado con picas blancas y negras, que hacen el efecto fluorescente al contacto con las luces de colores que alumbren a una esfera de espejos en medio de la pista y sobre esta. Al costado derecho, están las mesas, con arreglos de hermosas flores azules cuyos nombres desconozco, a pesar que me guste la jardinería. Y al costado izquierdo, está la barra con el barman, los tragos y lo demás. Al fondo, yendo por un pequeño pasillo entre las mesas y la pista, están los baños. El pub es muy ruidoso, y está lleno de gente.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro personas cerca de la salida. Es primera vez que vengo a un pub. En realidad nunca he ido a un antro, ni a una discotequera, ni a un bar ni nada por el estilo. Con suerte al cumpleaños de Tino, un hermano adoptivo o algo así de Noru. Los cumpleaños con pastel, globos y muchos dulces, a los que me convidaba Francis no tienen nada que ver con esto. Y yo que me sentí malo por asistir a dichas celebraciones. Aunque empujaba a los otros niños para agarrar golosinas, e incluso se las robaba. Por eso Antonio y Gilbert, un amigo de ellos, me pusieron "pirata" lo vergonzoso fue que me llamaron así por dos años. Los chicos ordenaros sus tragos, y era turno mio. Como no sé qué pedir, pido lo mismo que Noru y Francis. Uno Margarita ¿Qué será eso? Obviamente un trago, pero espeque que sepa bien.

Ahora, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantas margaritas después del champagne que nos dieron como cortesía. El pub es demasiado, valga la redundancia, por lo que tenemos que gritar para poder oírnos. La música está demasiado fuerte, y parejas ya comenzaron a bailar. Al parecer, ya no es tan temprano como cuando llegamos. De a poco comienzo a perder la conciencia y a tronarme violento. ¡Oh Bloody hell, me siento mareado!

Veo que Noru se para a bailar con ese Mathias, que no me extraña que esté en este lugar. Me pongo a jugar con la bombilla de mi trago, mientras veo a todo el mundo alegre. Francis coquetea con unas chicas lindas y yo aquí, sentado tragándome vaso tras vaso, sin medir las consecuencias. Tengo ganas de pelear, y eso no es bueno. Intento ponerme de pie, quiero ir al baño antes de que me emborrache y sea aun peor. Al pararme, un poco mareado y tambaleando por el pasillo, me dirijo al baño de hombres. Una vez que entré, me paré frente a un espejo, afirmando mis brazos en el lavamanos y me miré el rostro. Colorado. Me vibra el teléfono y lo saco. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas. Una de mi madre, y dos de n número desconocido ¿De quién será? No importa. Me doy cuenta que cuando saqué el celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, se cayeron tres papeles. Los intenté recoger, pero me caí en el intento. Me senté en el piso, las baldosas estaban frías y húmedas, pero alcancé los papeles. Uno de ellos era una boleta de Burguspade King, otro papel era el pedazo de hoja con la dirección del edificio del gordo, y el orto papelito, era la tarjeta de presentación con el numero atrás.

Marqué el número que Alfred escribió en el reverso de la tarjeta, en mi celular. Resultó ser el número de las dos llamadas perdidas. Bueno, está marcando. Espero no despertar a su majestad, aunque le pediré una buena explicación por enviarme la saga de Sherlock, claro, si fue él quien la envió. Si quiere que me aleje de él, entonces debería dejarme en paz y no enviarme esas cosas, ¡Baka! El gordo contesta a la tercera señal, no puedo creer que estoy devolviéndole la llamada de hace un rato.

-¿Arthur?

¡Me contestó y dijo mi nombre! No puedo creerlo, en realidad lo que no me puedo creer, es que esté llamando a este imbécil. A penas nos conocemos de hace un par de días.

-Alfred, ¿Por qué me mandaste esos libros a mi casa?

-Arthur ¿te encuentras bien? – Me dice en un tono un tanto alarmado - ¿Qué tienes, estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas algo más? Tu voz se escucha rara

- No… jejeje el raro eres tú, principito.

- Arthur…. ¿has bebido? Te oyes embriagado

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¡Baka!

-Me preocupa tu estado

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Dónde estás?

- En un lugar.

-¿Y en qué lugar específicamente?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Hm… solo, curiosidad.

-No te voy a decir

-Soy el Héroe, y no te oyes bien

-No, no eres el héroe, solo eres el príncipe del reino de espadas.

-Pero puedo ser tu héroe

-N-no, ya… ¡Basta!

- Hm… me dejaré si me dices donde estás

-Está bien…

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un estúpido y sensual pub como tu estúpida y sensual facha.

- ¿Crees que soy sensual?

-No, no eres sensual. ¡Eres demasiado sensual!

-Si soy tan sensual, me dirás dónde queda el pub

-Queda muy lejos del castillito de espadas, tontito

-¿Me llamaste tontito?

-Es porque eres sensual

-Estas borracho…

-Goodbye, Alfred.

- ¡Arthur!

Cuelgo y lanzo el teléfono lejos, haciéndolo que se estrelle contra la puerta del baño y luego azotando la pantalla táctil contra los azulejos, haciendo que se trise y que el aparato se haga tira. No importa, después de todo, lo gané en un concurso y me gastaba todo el poco dinero que tengo para cargarle. Me estresan los teléfonos táctiles. Y además, por culpa de esa cosa, casi pierdo mi vida, de no ser por… ¡Oh no! Acabo de llamarle "sensual" a Alfred. El teléfono suena, aun con la pantalla trizada y la carcasa partida. Me arrastro un poco para contestarlo, y me lastimo las manos al contacto con la pantalla del móvil. Contesto y es él.

-Voy a buscarte. No tardaré.

Y cuelga. Estúpido Jones, suena tan tranquilo y amenazador a la vez. El corazón me late a toda prisa, debe ser por culpa del trago. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Va a venir a buscarme, que horror. Aunque no le dije dónde estaba, y este pub queda en un barrio aún más bajo que el mio, mucho más bajo, por ende, queda a más de dos horas del palacio, tardaría en llegar desde ahí. Me afirmo de las baldosas que rodean el lavamanos, me mojo en rostro y me miro al espejo. Estoy mucho más rojo que antes. Y veo todo doble.

Salgo del baño sintiéndome peor, incluso llego a sentir algunas nauseas. Espero no vomitar, eso me da mucho asco. Voy a la barra y pido un vaso grande de cerveza, luego vuelvo a la mesa, donde siento que Noru me mira con odio. Seguramente está enfadado, o cansado. En realidad a veces se me es muy difícil saber sus emociones puesto que es misterioso y de muy pocas palabras.

-Has tardado mucho - Me riñe Noru con su mirada fría- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En el baño, y fui por una cerveza

-Ya veo…

Después de un rato en la mesa, discutiendo con Francis y aplastando mi teléfono con mis puños, me sentí un poco mareado, por lo que decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Pero el aire estaba tan fresco, que me dio mucho frio, además que salí sin mi chaqueta, por lo que estuve menos de tres minutos y me dispongo a entrar nuevamente al pub. Estoy demasiado borracho, e incluso soy consciente de aquello. Francis salió del pub, y se me acercó. Al parecer está preocupado. Mejor que se aleje la estúpida rana.

-Iggy… ¿estás bien?

-Claro…. Solo creo que me pasé un poco con las copas- le dije intentando alejarme un poco, pero el bastardo del vino acortaba la distancia.

- Yo también he bebido más de la cuenta, mon amour – responde mirándome a los ojos profundamente, y esbozando una sonrisa.

-jejeje – reí tontamente mientras me alejaba.

-No te ves bien, ¿Vamos a bailar para que se te pase la borrachera?

-No es necesario, de verdad, Gracias Francis.

-Oh Mon ami, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

-Eso no te lo creo Wine Bastard

-Es verdad, te extrañé mucho estos años.

-Yo no

-Ah ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me sirvieron para olvidarme de ti

-Yo aún no me he olvidado de ti

-No te creo… nunca sentiste nada por mí

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí, claro

-Arthur, tú me gustas, lo sabes

-Pero tú ya no me gustas más

-Pero… ¿Te gustaba?

-Tiempo pasado, tiempo presente. No me gustas para nada.

-hay alguien más… ¿no es así?

-no, no es así, y si me permites yo solo…

-¿Arthur?

-No...

-Dime que te pasa, mon amour

Me sentí pareado de repente, con muchas náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Al parecer, el alcohol además de tornarme violento, me cae terriblemente pesado. Dudo que mi organismo pueda aguantar más. ¡Y no puedo quitarme a este imbécil de encima!

-Me siento mal, Francis

-¿te ayudo un poco? – me dio rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

-Francis, por favor, déjame- le dije intentando apartarlo sin ganas

-Angleterre, por favor- me susurra sensualmente al odio

-¿Qué haces stupid frog?

-Tú sabes que me gustas, Arthur- me dice apretándome más.

Intento empujarlo con ganas, pero Francis tiene mayor masa muscular, por lo que me es inútil apartarlo de mí. Más encima, este stupid frog metió su mano entre mis rubios cabellos, y me sujeta con fuerza, me duele. Me impide el movimiento, mientras con la mano libre me acaricia el mentón, junta su frente con la mía y… oh no, ¡VA A BESARME!

-¡Ya Francis… Stop, Please!

Siento sus labios acercarse lentamente, su respiración sobre la comisura de mi boca, Me siento agobiado, no quiero sufrir otra vez. No por favor… es muy doloroso.

-Arthur, por favor, mon amour- ronronea

-¡Francis, basta!- le suplico, prácticamente imploro para que me suelte.

La verdad es que no quiero, No… es mi amigo, además, siento que voy a vomitar.

-Creo que este caballerito dijo bien claro que no- dice una chillona y tranquila voz masculina en la oscuridad. ¡Es Jones! ¡Alfred Jones está aquí! , ¿Cómo habrá llegado? Ya habrá tiempo para agradecerle a ese idiota, lo importante es que Francis me soltó.

- Jones…- Murmuró Francis lacónicamente

-Futuro Rey de Diamantes…

- Futuro Rey de Espadas…

Este momento es demasiado incómodo. Miro muy angustiado a Alfred que está mirando con furia a Francis. Por lo visto, ambos se conocen y al parecer no son muy buenos amigos que digamos, o tal vez sea por asuntos de fuerza mayor, digamos, por asuntos reales. Me siento mareado y me dejo caer sobre Alfred, quien ahora me abraza, pero no como lo hacía Francis, sino más bien, con cuidado de no tirarme al suelo. Al notarlo, me aparto bruscamente de su lado, y siento su delicioso aroma, pero ya mi cuerpo no puede soportar más el alcohol, por lo que…

-Oh no… ¡Qué asco, Angleterre!- dijo Francis al verme caer de rosillas al piso y vomitar. Posteriormente volvió a entrar al pub. Ahora sí que no me atrevo a moverme. Cero que esta ha sido la peor noche que he tenido de borrachera, y eso que es primera vez que me sucede. Pero el hecho que el príncipe de espadas esté frente a mí, lo hace extremadamente vergonzoso, tanto que ni la peor vergüenza de la historia podría superarle.

-Me quedo de rodillas, y me cubro el rostro con ambas manos, no quiero que Alfred me vea, no así. Ahora solo quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que esta me tragase y no regresar a la superficie hasta que los tátara tátara tátara tarata taratar nietos de Alfred estén ancianos, y nadie pueda recordar lo ocurrido. Siento una mano de Jones sobre mi hombro, me estremezco y me vuelvo a sonrojar… idiota, ¡No tenía por qué haber venido!

Alfred me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me ofrece un pañuelo de lino con las iniciales bordadas A.F.J con hilo azul. Yo le miro frunciendo el ceño, y con mis mejillas ardiendo en sonrojo, cuando recibo el pañuelo, desvió mis ojos hacia un lado, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Estoy muy avergonzado. Me doy asco a mí mismo. Pero a Jones parece no importarle, me mira sonriente, mientras me fijo que Francis está merodeando cerca de la puerta del pub, mirándonos.

Quiero entrar por mi chaqueta, pero Alfred me toma de la mano y se me acerca. Al parecer notó que quiero entrar nuevamente al pub, Su mano es grande, mucho más que la mía, y cálida. Al parecer, nuestras manos calzan perfectamente al estar tomadas, como si hubiesen sido diseñadas para estar juntas. Pensar en esto me produce una extraña sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Ambos entramos, tomados de la mano al pub. Saqué mi chaqueta y mi teléfono destruido, que coloqué rápidamente en mi bolsillo para que Alfred no viera.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta de salida, Alfred quiso tomar nuevamente mi mano, pero esta vez, tomó la mano que me lastimé hace un rato, lo que hizo que el roce me punce, y no pude evitar gemir de dolor. Alfred lo notó, y me miró muy serio. Me tomó de la muñeca y me sacó del pub. Una vez afuera, donde se podía hablar sin necesidad de recurrir a los gritos, Alfred tomó la muñeca de mi mano, que aun sangraba un poco, i me miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Arthur… ¿qué te hiciste?

-Nada- le contesté muy asustado- solo me lastimé.

-Se ve grave tu herida

-Es solo superficial, déjame tranquilo

-Pero esto está sangrando. Te cortaste con algo.

-Sí, con unos vidrios

-Déjame curarte

-¿Puedes dejarme?

-Pero vine a salvarte

-Y no soy un damisela en peligro

-Hace un rato si lo eras

-Sí, pero ya no

-Gracias al héroe

-¡Que no eres un héroe!

- Te he salvado dos veces

-Nadie te pidió ayuda.

-Pero quiero ayudar… ¿Te duele esa herida de la mano?

-Estoy bien, no me duele. Puedo soportar más que eso.

Alfred me miró curioso. Notó que ya estaba prácticamente perdiendo el conocimiento, y que me tambaleaba demasiado, sin contar que me comenzaba a poner agresivo.

-No, no estás bien. Te llevaré a casa.

-No, gordo, no necesito que me lleves…

-No te lo estoy preguntando, cejón. ¡Vamos!

Me quitó la chaqueta de las manos, se la colgó en el hombro, y tomó mi mano que no está dañada con mucho cuidado. ¿Me llamó cejón? Pero que idiota. Me giro, deteniendo el paso. Ya me duele mucho la cabeza, no soporto más. Alfred lo notó, pero se asustó un poco al ver mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Arthur?

-Me siento mareado

-No te preocupes, Arthur. Pronto se te pasará.

-No creo, me siento horrible.

-¿Es primera vez que bebes?

-Primera vez.

-¿Comiste algo antes de beber como condenado?

-No, solo almorcé pasado el mediodía, nada más.

-¿Nada más? Dude…

-No suelo comer mucho, si es que no lo has notado

-No es eso, es que si no comes antes de beber…. Quedarás así

-¿Así como?

-Así como tú.

Hice una pausa, me apoyé de su fuerte brazo, y levanté la mirada.

-Alfred, ¿fuiste tú quien me envió esos libros?

-La saga…

-Sí, la de Sherlock.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba leer.

-me encanta, pero ¿Por qué Sherlock Holmes?

-El autor se Llama Arthur, igual que tú

-Arthur Conan Doyle

-Ese mismo viejo

-Pero esa no es una razón muy madura para enviarle un libro a alguien.

-¿De verdad?

-¡No, de mentira!… Yo pensé… que era porque dijiste que me gustaban las novelas detectivescas

-"Pero aquí tiene la oportunidad que tanto deseaba"

-No puede ser… ¡Primer libro!

-Sherlock Holmes, estudio en escarlata, capítulo tres; El misterio del jardín de Lauriston.

-¡Lo has leído también!

-Hajajaja, pues claro. Después de todo, soy un príncipe. De pequeño mis tutores me llenaban la cabeza de lecturas.

-Ya veo… hablando del tema- le señalé con la mano herida, casi cayendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo encontraste mi dirección?

- Estaba en tu archivo de la tesis que me pasaste.

-¿Y cómo me encontraste ahora?

-Hajajaja Ja, eso es tarea fácil para un héroe como yo, solo rastreé la llamada ¡Y LISTO!

-Oh, y ahora eres un completo psicópata, ¿o qué?

-Vamos Arthur, rastrear llamadas es fácil, solo hay que poner el localizador en mi teléfono y… listo

-Es cierto, dude.

-No te entiendo… primero dices que no me acerque, y luego esto

-Es que… no quiero que te acerques a mí, para no hacerte daño

-Entonces por qué te acercas tú

-Porque… por más que lo intente, no puedo alejarme de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… veo algo especial y diferente en ti

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si…

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A decirme especial…

-¿Qué tiene?

-De seguro le dices eso a todos tus amigos

-Pero yo no te veo como un amigo…

-…

-Con lo poco que te he conocido… he sentido una conexión especial

-Imposible.

-¡Es verdad!

-Alfred…

-¿Ah?

-Siento que…

De repente me viene la sensación de que un mareo inmenso me tira sobre Alfred. Todo da vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza, las luces de la parte de afuera del pub, las de la calle, el elegante pero discreto polerón azul de Jones. Todo. Creo que me estoy desmayando, mis pensamientos estallan, luchando contra la borrachera, al parecer, el suelo sube a encontrarse con mi rostro. Alfred no alcanza a sujetarme. Ahora veo sus zapatos. Siento un dolor punzante en mi muslo derecho. Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, me doy cuenta que he caído bruscamente sobre el teléfono roto, con la pantalla trizada, y con mi golpe contra el concreto, al parecer algunos vidrios de la pantalla traspasaron el pantalón y me lastiman mi pierna.

Sentí que mi cuerpo era levantado, mientras to me desvanecía lentamente. Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Alfred, sintiendo su exquisito aroma. No quiero alejarme de él, no me importa que me haga daño, más del que me he sufrido no creo pasar.

Abro mis ojos. Me duele la cabeza. Ya es de mañana, siento la calidez del sol entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. Todo está en silencio, y me siento cómodo y calentito en mi cama. Siento que alguien sujeta mi mano, pero no es una sensación incómoda. Al contrario, es una sensación reconfortante. Me trae paz. Giro levemente la cabeza, que aun siento muy adolorida, para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro. El chico sujeta mi mano, que está vendada, con delicadeza. Me encuentro con su sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa matutina. Me gustaría despertar todos los días de mi vida con esa cálida y acogedora sonrisa todos los días por el resto de mi vida…

¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!

Oh no… ¿cómo llegó Alfred aquí? Y comienzan a invadirme los recuerdos de la borrachera de anoche. Oh no… La llamada, el teléfono roto, lo de Francis, la vomitera, el desmayo. Intento zafarme de la mano de Alfred… pero es tan acogedora. ¡ACOGEDORA!… este Bloody wanker entró a mi casa, a mi cuarto y… por lo que veo me puso mi pijama, lo que quiere decir que probablemente… ¡ME DESVISTIÓ!

-¡Alfred!

-Buenos días Arthy

-¿Arthy?

-Yes, el nuevo apodo lindo que te puse.

-No me llames así

-Pero Arthy, mientras duermes te ves tan tierno, que quise llamarte Arthy

-No me gusta.

-No seas gruñón. Te hice el desayuno

-¿De verdad?... Su majestad sabe hacer comida

-No, en realidad la mandé comprar.

-¿Con quién?

-Mi chofer privado, el que nos trajo anoche después de que te desmayaste.

-Y si tenías un chofer… ¿Por qué la noche del restaurant pediste un taxi?

-Eh… ¿Y tú por qué entraste a otro hotel dos cuadras más arriba?

-...

-No me importa tu estatus social, Iggy...

-¿Iggy?

-Tu amigo Lukas te llama así

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hablé con él antes de traerte a casa. Estaremos solos todo el día.

-No… tú te irás a tu amado palacio y yo estaré solo todo el día.

-¿Por qué me echas?

-Y tú… ¿Por qué me desnudaste?

-No lo hice, te puse el pijama sobre la playera delgada que llevabas bajo la camisa.

-¿Y mi pantalón?

-Estaba con sangre. Curé la herida de tu pierna, la de tu mano y te puse pijama.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije dude… eres especial.

Me miré las manos sonrojado. Alfred se puso de pie y me acarició el cabello. Esto no me está gustando, no quiero abrir mi corazón nuevamente a un idiota que pueda hacerme daño. Es la razón por la que prefiero actuar frio y violento frente a las personas. Alfred me mira de frente, yo desvió la mirada para que mis ojos no se encuentren con los suyos. ¡No quiero que se encuentren con los suyos!

Alfred lo nota, y se pone de pie. Me dice que me vista, y él sale de mi habitación para dejarme mi privacidad. Me levanto de la cama con dificultad, aún tengo dolido el muslo. Al parecer, la herida era superficial, pero un pedazo de vidrio se incrustó entre las capas de mi piel, y Alfred me rompió un poco para quitarme el vidrio infectado. Alfred me había dicho que limpió mi herida con alcohol para desinfectarla hoy por la mañana, tal vez por eso aún siento ardor en esa zona. Después de quitarme mi pijama con mucho cuidado, me coloco una camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco sin mangas color azul. Pantalones ajustados negros y mis zapatos casuales. Solo tengo dos pares de zapatos, los casuales y los elegantes.

Luego de vestirme, salgo de mi habitación, donde veo que Jones sonríe, recibe un carrito y cierra la puerta. Que extraño, yo pensaba que el servicio a la habitación era para los del séptimo piso para arriba, que son los que utilizan el servicio de hotel, o los que son más pudientes. Alfred entra el carrito a la sala, y lo conduce hasta la cocina, luego saca la bandeja de la parte superior y la coloca sobre la barra de la cocina, que con Noru usamos como mesa para comer. Luego sacó de la parte de abajo del carrito, sal y esas cosas. Aquí tenemos esas cosas. Aunque me extraña que un príncipe haga estas cosas, lo que yo tenía entendido, es que los príncipes son unos mantenidos y no esperan a que les sirvan.

Me senté despacio, no tanto por el dolor, sino porque estaba nervioso. Además, Alfred estaba silencioso. No quise comer, después de lo de anoche, aún tengo el estómago revuelto. Alfred levanta la mirada, muy serio y con los ojos penetrantes, y me pide que coma. De verdad, no lo entiendo. Como lentamente, mientras me fijo que el gordo ya se había devorado todo. Le digo que no quiero más, pero me reclama que no le gusta tirar la comida, y que necesito comer para que se me quite luego la resaca. Además, me dijo que antes de beber, necesito comer algo para no embriagarme con facilidad, pero yo no suelo comer mucho.

-Arthur, creo que tendrías que comer más

-No suelo comer mucho

-Se nota, estás muy flaco. Incluso tienes una cinturita muy pequeña

-¡Q-qué! No digas eso, idiota

-Pero es cierto, además, te sonrojas muy a menudo.

-Ya cállate Bloody Wanker

-ha jajá, pero te ves tierno sonrojado

-Claro que no

-Si, eres Tsundere

-¿Y esa palabra?

-Me la enseñó Kiku, que es Reina de Corazones

- ¿Kiku? Me suena a nombre de hombre. ¿Y es reina?

-Si, en casos extremos, Un hombre puede ser reina.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, en el caso que tenga la marca real, que sea arreglado por los padres de este con los reyes, o que no haya candidata a reina ni se haya encontrado a quien porte la marca

-Interesante… no sabía eso.

En eso, suena su teléfono. Y recuerdo que yo ya no tengo uno. Alfred contesta, como si se tratara de algo muy importante, y de inmediato busca su chaqueta, sin dejar de hablar por su SpadeBlackberry. Una vez que la tomó y cortó la llamada, se acercó y me pidió que lo acompañe hasta abajo, ya que lo esperaba una limusina real. Quiero que se vaya de una vez por todas, así que decido acompañarlo hasta la salida. Tomo las llaves y salimos del piso, caminamos por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Alfred se coloca nervioso.

-Alfred ¿qué pasa?

-¿Te conté que las alturas y los ascensores… me aterran?

-¡QUE¡ ¿Y cómo me trajiste anoche?

-Te cargué varios pisos subiendo por la escalera.

-¿cómo? Idiota

-Hajajaja, simple, te tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a subir escaleras.

-¿y no… n-no te cansaste?

-No, los héroes no se cansan

Me sonrojé y miré mis manos. Por un minuto me imaginé a este idiota haciendo lo que me dijo. No quiero mirarle a la cara, porque notaría mi sonrojo. Como lo detesto. Una vez que llegamos al primer piso, Alfred parecía distraído. Volteó el rostro para que no lo vieran los recepcionistas, y luego me habló en la puerta de la entrada.

-Arthur… tengo un problema.

-¿ah?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Ah un favor…. Así que de eso se trataba, ya me parecía extraño que fuera tan amable, sin pedir algo a cambio. Príncipe. Solo espero que no sea algo que signifique hacer fuerza, ya que siento los músculos del brazo derecho y de mi estómago, molidos.

-Recuerdas al chico de anoche, ese casanova que casi te besó.

-¿Quien, Francis? Pues claro, prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, su madre era la mujer que tenía más dinero en el reino de Diamantes, y lo envió con su padre, un hombre de la clase media baja a estudiar al reino de Espadas para que esté a salvo

-Wow… cool. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… se casa en unos días.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo

-Pero ¿por qué te quería besar ese infeliz?

-El trago, Alfred. Es una rana podrida, pero no me haría daño.

-Bueno, la cosa es que… estoy invitado a esa boda por ser el hijo del Rey de Espadas, y no tengo quien me acompañe. ¿Conoces a alguna chica que pueda ir conmigo y que no se entusiasme conmigo?

-¿U-una chica?

-Sí, ¿No pensarás que vaya con un chico? ¡Estás loco!

-c-claro que no, Alfred, hahaha

-Sí, si conoces a alguna amiga, ex novia o algo, avísame a mi mail, ya que tu teléfono se destruyó. ¡Por favor!, No quiero ir con Natasha, ella es como una hermana para mí, nada más. ¡Te necesito, dude!

No alcancé a decirle nada, Una lujosa limusina se estacionó frente nuestro, en la calle. Alfred hizo una seña con la mano, despidiéndose de mí. Caminó hasta el vehículo, en lo que un hombre vestido con un elegante terno negro con camisa y corbata azul, con el sello real en su chaqueta y guantes blancos, se bajó de la cabina de conducción y le abrió la puerta a Jones, quien se subió a la limusina felizmente. Quedé boquiabierto tras lo que ese idiota me dijo. Y de la nada todas mis ilusiones se fueron a la basura. Quiero hacer algo que no hago desde que mis padres se divorciaron y Francis me engaño. Quiero llorar. Sé que no debo, pero quiero hacerlo. Iré a bañarme, así el agua de la lucha escurrirá junto con mis lágrimas, y caerá junto con mi decepción.

* * *

Okay... espero que no deseen matarme luego de esto D: pero es que, Alfred irá representando a su nación (o reino) y no puede llevar a un uke en lugar de una chica (o puede) bien, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, asi como sabrán que sucede con los sentimientos del cejón.

Si te gusta Kuroshitsuji, especificamente el capitulo 5 de la temporada 1 (les dije que esta serie me distrajo e_e), El UsUk y el crossdres (asi parece que se escribia .-. lol soy tan EXITO) seguramente les gustará el capitulo siguiente. Pero si no, aun no se, es que no estoy segura si desarrollar esa idea o no :/ además, si lo hago así, el pobre Iggy veria la boda de Francis. Muahahah, verlo sufrir me ha convencido (?) okno

Disculpen por hacer tanto diálogo, es que tenía ganas de hacerlo, además, se ve muy bien en esta capitulo la interacción de los personajes a través del dialogo en lugar de la narración en primera persona.

Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, yay! este capitulo es más largo :c así que espero tener más reviews, por que me esforcé más que en el capitulo anterior. ¿No les dio ternura Alfred cargando a Iggy herido hasta su piso? ¿ o fue muy... GAY? y si, también creo que fue un idiota al romper un SAMSUNG GLAXY Y , pero ya conocemos a Arthy cuando se emborracha XDD

Okay, les dejo en libertad ^w^ (no digan libertad frente a Arthur, seguro se pone a llorar)

y SI ALGÚN DÍA TERMINO ESTE FIC, PIENSO HACER LA VERSIÓN PDF lWl !SERÍA HERMOSO! AUNQUE SEGURAMENTE, NADIE LO DESCARGARÍA POR QUE YO SOY MUY TROLL ... si soy troll... MEJOR ME CUIDO DE QUE HUSSIE ME MATE D:

**Espero de kokoro que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos luego. !QUE ESTEN BIEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well... no actualizaba hace varios días, por que simplemente no había tenido tiempo, y ahora que caí enferma en cama, me di el tiempo de revisar y actualizar *-* Además, me pone feliz entrar y ver que tengo 25 Reviews... quiere decir que mi fic por lo menos salva (?) Bueno, dejándome un poco de estas disculpas de "por que no actualicé" vamos al grano.

Se que le metí un poco de Spoliler, pero verán que me esforcé para que quede decente este capítulo. Espero no les sorprenda, pero si tuviese que ponerle título a este capítulo, se llamaréa "las desventuras de Arthur Kirkland" es que de verdad, veran que el pobre Arthy tiene mala suerte. También, aparecerán más personajes nwn y el capitulo me quedo más largo que el otro, así que tuve que cortarlo, no me maten por eso, pero espero poder subir pronto el capitulo donde Francis se casa.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencia: Cros dress, !Arthur tiene mala suerte! y Se revelan cosas claves.**_  
_**Spoiler: !Nordicos al ataque! (no literalmente) Y un fabuloso Polaco al rescate (también en sentido**__ figurado)_

Espero les guste el capítulo, y gracias a mi France nee-chan Bloody Wanker por ideas kawaiiosas!

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

5.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, no me di cuenta en qué minuto atravesé la recepción, el ascensor y el pasillo, o probablemente corrí por las escaleras. El punto es, que me encuentro maldiciendo recostado de barriga sobre mi cama, abrazando una almohada. Estúpido gordo. Estúpida rana, Estúpido reino. No quiero saber nada más, de nadie más. Pero soy un hombre, eso cierto. No es que esté celoso de ese infeliz pervertido, ni que me sienta mal porque Alfred me rechazo. Que digo, no me rechazó, nunca hemos sido nada. Eso me hace sentir peor. Creo que Noru está aquí, de todos modos corro a darme una ducha, quizá de esa manera mis lágrimas puedan escurrir libremente, mezclarse con el agua que cae desde la regadera, y de ese modo alivie mi pesar.

El baño del piso no es muy amplio, pero tiene el espacio suficiente, desde la puerta de entrada, la cual tiene colgada detrás en un perchero las toallas azules. Son cuatro, dos de Noru, y dos mías. Por el lado derecho, está el lavamanos, el cual es de loza blanca con detalles azul, está incrustado en un mueble, sobre el cual tenemos cremas, máquinas de afeitas, cepillos dentales, y ese tipo de cosas, bajo este hay cajones, en los cuales guardamos toallas limpias, está el tubo de la cañería del lavamanos, y hay champú y cremas nuevos, papel higiénico recién comprado y útiles de aseo sin usar. Por el lado izquierdo, está la ducha, la cual tiene una larga base de cerámica, no es muy alta, pero es larga, la cortina de baño es celeste, con peces y picas blancas. Frente a la puerta, está el escusado, el cual está limpio, y tiene decoración del mismo juego de las cortinas del baño. Hay una alfombra esponjosa azul, de un tono similar a los adornos del lavamanos, solo que es un poco más claro. El baño tiene una pequeña ventana, ubicada sobre el escusado, pero está muy alta, por lo que no lleva cortina.

Di vuelta la llave de la ducha, dejando que escurra el agua, y una vez temperada, me saque mi ropa, la que dejé ordenadamente sobre el escusado, que tenía ambas tapas abajo, y entré a la ducha. El vapor del agua caliente me relajaba, mientras mis nublados pensamientos eran invadidos por el gordo de las hamburguesas. A la vez, pe perturbaba el hecho de que probablemente no tenga mi tan anhelada titulación universitaria, y por otro lado, Francis. Aunque, el correr del agua me relajaba, jaboné con cuidado mi cuerpo, y me fijé que la herida ni siquiera era profunda. ¡Creo que Alfred exagera! Comienzo a lavar mi cabello, eso y el calor del agua ayudan a que se me quite un poco la resaca. Luego de jabonarme y enjuagarme, estoy listo para salir de la ducha, me acerco al extremo contrario a las llaves, el que está hacia la puerta y cojo una toalla, con la cual me envuelvo de la cintura hacia abajo, y salgo. Luego, regreso a cerrar las llaves y tomar mi ropa, para salir del baño.

En el trayecto del baño a mi habitación, voy pensando en mi carrera universitaria, por lo que cuando estaba por entrar a mi cuarto, me fijo que alguien más estaba en la casa. Se trataba del hermano menor de Noru. Ambos estaban sentados el sofá charlando. Se me es difícil decir cuál de los dos tiene menor expresión en su rostro. Me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación para vestirme. Como la ropa me la coloqué limpia en la mañana y solo me la puse para desayunar y bajar a despachar a Alfred, me coloco la misma. Además, subieron el precio en la máquina de fichas para el lavado del edificio, por lo que no me conviene ensuciar mucha ropa. Una vez que terminé de vestirme, salí a saludar a la visita de Noru. Abrí la puerta y esperé que terminaran de hablar, para no interrumpirles, y luego ir a saludarles, ya que es de mala educación interrumpir en conversaciones ajenas. Una vez que escucho una pausa, me aproximo al sofá a saludar a ambos.

-Arthur, déjame presentarte a Emil Steilsson, es mi hermano menor.

-Que tal Emil, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

- ¿Son compañeros de piso?

-Sí, lo somos.

-Ya veo… yo me estoy, o me estaba quedando en casa de Mathias, ¿lo conoces?

-Lamentablemente sí.

Charlamos casi toda la mañana, Emil contaba historias de su infancia con Noru y Mathias, nos hablaba de su mascota llamada Mr. Puffin.

Emil contaba que de todos los hermanos con los que creció, Mathias y Noru eran quienes más lo querían, o por lo menos los más cercanos. Aunque no tenía lazos sanguíneos con Mathias ni con ninguno otro, solo con Noru, Mathias lo encontró solo y llorando cuando ellos eran pequeños. Con el tiempo, un poco antes de que Noru fuese a la preparatoria, Emil quiso hacerse un examen de A.D.N. ya que no estaba seguro si era adoptado al igual que otros hermanos, Tino y Berwald, o si era medio hermano de Noru. Resulto ser hermano biológico de padre y madre. La historia de ellos es complicada. Noru una vez me contó que la madre de Mathias no pudo tener más hijos, por lo que adoptó a Berwald, un hermano de ellos que conocí una vez en un cumpleaños de Noru. Luego adoptó a Tino, un chico simple, amable y transparente. Noru era muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero su madre biológica quedó embarazada de él a los trece años y lo dio en adopción a la madre de Mathias, al tiempo después, la mujer volvió a embarazarse de el mismo hombre, solo que esta vez ella si quería al bebé, pero sufrió un accidente y el parto de adelantó, pero el padre tuvo miedo de que el bebé hubiese nacido con alguna discapacidad, por lo que le mintió a su novia, diciéndole que había perdido a su hijo, cuando en realidad, lo fue a dejar a la puerta de la casa de Mathias, quien valga la redundancia, lo encontró. Los chicos tienen apellidos diferentes, Tino y Berwald conservan los de su acta de nacimiento, Mathias tiene el de su padre y en cuanto a Lukas y Emil, el mayor lleva el apellido de su madre, y el menor el de la abuela materna adoptiva, antes que ella se casara.

Yo pensaba todo este tiempo que Emil y Noru eran medio hermanos, de esos que se amanecían hablando por whatSpadeapp.

Emil preguntó si se podía quedar con nosotros por unos días, y ambos con Noru accedimos encantados. El pequeño de ojos violetas, se levantó del sofá y nos preguntó si teníamos un computador con internet, que necesitaba ver su correo para ver si le confirmaron la beca de alimentos de su Universidad, en la cual lleva su primer año. Fui A buscar mi laptop, mientras que Lukas fue por su banda ancha móvil, ya que su laptop se averió hace algunos meses. Cuando regresé, Noru había sacado un platillo con algunas golosinas saladas para picar mientras veíamos televisión, y el menor revisaba su correo.

Mientras el chico de cruz escandinava en su cabello hacía zapping por los canales, veo que el idiota del vino estaba en un canal, le pedí que retrocediera. Me pasó el control para pararse a servir bebidas. El idiota del vino estaba en un noticiero, en el cual hablaban de la boda que se llevaría cabo mañana por la tarde en el reino de Diamantes. Recordé las palabras de ese imbécil Jones. Fue muy cruel, aun puedo digerir lo dicho hoy por la mañana.

_-Estoy invitado a esa boda por ser el hijo del Rey de Espadas, y no tengo quien me acompañe. ¿Conoces a alguna chica que pueda ir conmigo y que no se entusiasme conmigo?_

-¿U-una chica?

-Sí, ¿No pensarás que vaya con un chico? ¡Estás loco!

-c-claro que no, Alfred, hahaha

Mi cara se desfiguró completamente al recordar lo que me dijo, fue como un balde de agua fría directo a mi herido corazón. Fue un golpe que me trajo directo desde mis delirios a la realidad. Él será el rey. Yo soy un simple peón. Él tiene toda una vida llena de lujos, empresas, poder y puede tener a quien quiera, ¿Por qué se fijaría en mí, un chico? Me dijo clarito que quería ir con una chica, que no se entusiasme con él. Aunque eso me sirve de consuelo, probablemente no le gusten las chicas, y solo quiera una compañera para encubrirlo. Espero que así sea. ¿Pero qué pasa si no es así?

-En qué piensas Arthur, se te deformó el rostro. Al parecer algo te preocupa.

-Emil… yo…

-Problemas eh. Es por un chico.

-¡Qué!

-Mi hermano Emil tiene un ojo especial para esas cosas, Arthur- dijo Noru desde la cocina.

-Ya lo noté.

-Puedes contarme. El hecho que no nos conozcamos puede beneficiarte. De esa manera puedo aconsejarte objetivamente.

Wow, este chico parece ser muy maduro. Además, a pesar de todo, necesito desahogarme con alguien, y me da mucha vergüenza contarle a Noru. Creo que Emil tiene razón. Le bajo un poco el volumen al televisor, y suspiro pesadamente. Todo este asunto del principito de Espadas y el Rey de Diamantes me ha traído muy preocupado y distraído estos últimos días. ¡Par de Bloody Wankers!

-Verás Emil, es un tema complicado. Se va a casar un viejo amigo, qué fue mi primer amor, y también mi primera desilusión. Pero…

-¿El futuro rey de Diamantes?

-Si... ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo supe? Tu cara frente a la noticia te delata.

-Bueno, y resulta que hace un tiempo, me he encontrado con un chico, que resulta ser el multimillonario y heredero a la corona de Espadas, Alfred F. Jones. Ese idiota me confunde, y fue invitado a la boda de ese stupid frog de Bonnefoy.

-Ya veo…

-Y entonces, el muy gordo me dice que necesita pedirme un favor. Me dice que no tiene pareja con quien ir a la boda de Francis, y cuando yo me estaba entusiasmando emocionalmente, el estúpido me dice que si conozco a alguna chica que vaya con él.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Cual es el problema! El problema es, que yo esperaba que me invitara a ir con él, sigo, no es que me interese, pero de verdad quería asistir a esa boda.

-Pues ve, nadie te lo impide.

-Hubiera sido, no sé, lindo ir como el acompañante de Jones, aunque sea como un amigo solamente. Pero no, el Bloody git quiere ir con una chica.

-Se su acompañante.

-No estarás insinuando que…

-Ya está lista la merienda que he preparado- anunció Noru con una bandejita. ¡Es mi salvación!- y ¿de qué hablan?

-Arthur me cuenta un problema.

-¿problema? … que pasó. Finalmente tú… con Alfred…

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Oh, y yo que les dejé a solas para que hagan sus cositas.

-¡Noru! – siento mis mejillas arder.

-Lukas, ese no fue su problema. Es algo más serio, pero con una solución simple.

-Emil, de verdad quiero ir con ese idiota, pero él quiere ir con una chica.

-¿Por qué no… te vistes?... ¡Ya sabes!

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, Lukas.

-¡Se volvieron dementes! ¡No voy a ponerme un vestido e ir como la parejita de ese gordo idiota!

-¿por qué no? Suena a buena idea, ¡Eres brillante Emil!

Me sonrojé, yo diría que más de la molestia que de imaginarme junto a ese estúpido. La boda es mañana, y el viaje desde donde vivo hasta el palacio del reino de Diamantes es muy largo, tomará al menos unas doce o quince horas. Además, no es que esté considerando la opción, pero en el caso de que me haga pasar por chica para acompañar al gordo y al pervertido, No tengo ningún vestido. Me daría mucha vergüenza ir por uno a alguna tienda, además, ese es un evento de la realeza, ¡nunca encontraría algo digno para vestir!, al menos no en el barrio que vivo.

Veo que Emil y Noru se secretean, luego el mayor de ellos se levanta y coge las llaves de su auto, el menor lo sigue y se me quedan mirando, parados en la puerta, como esperando que los acompañe a algún sitio. Me pongo de pie, preguntándoles que sucede, a lo que Noru responde con sincera naturalidad "Vamos, te compraremos un vestido" Me petrifiqué al escuchar eso. "Y no te puedes negar" La verdad, es que no lo hice. Mi subconsciente apareció de la nada, una pequeña hada de cabello morado, amarrado con una coleta y una pequeña corona dorada, de ojos verdes al igual que el tono blanco verdoso de su piel, y sus pequeñas alas de un tono verde pistacho. Usaba un vestido sin tirantes violeta, el cual era corto y terminaba con muchas puntas. La pequeña hada me ha acompañado desde muy niño, y suele aparecer como mi subconsciente, en momentos como este, cuando estoy a punto de cometer una locura.

La pequeña hadita me mira con mala cara, como si me reclamara por lo que voy a hacer. Estoy seguro que no me apoya en la idea de hacerme pasar por chica para acompañar a Alfred al matrimonio de Francis. Me miraba con sus brazos cruzados, como si quisiera demandarme algo. "¿Qué?, es la boda del wine bastard" la pequeña hadita subconsciente me reclamaba "Pero ese idiota, como lo llamas, es un príncipe se supone que eres un caballero, no una princesa" aunque parece enojada, desaparece en lo que me dirijo a la puerta para alcanzar a los chicos. Al parecer, Noru notó la presencia de mi hada sub consiente, pero no dijo palabra al respecto.

Caminamos los tres juntos hasta el ascensor, luego bajamos hasta el subterráneo, donde Noru estaciona su vehículo, un Hyundai elantra azul. Noru se sentó en el lugar del conductor y Emil a su lado. Yo me fui sentado atrás, distraído mirando el paisaje. Arboles azules, personas caminando despreocupadas o apuradas, Vehículos azules o violetas, entre otros. Noru se detuvo en la plaza central, un pasaje comercial del barrio de clase media, queda a unos cuarentaicinco minutos de nuestro barrio. Noru estacionó el auto en un espacio frente a una importadora de telas, y antes de bajarnos me pregunta:

-¿Andas con el correo del Príncipe Jones?

-No, pero es tan simple que me lo aprendí de memoria.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos.

Los tres nos bajamos del automóvil, caminamos tres cuadras arriba, hasta llegar al pasaje de la ropa. Por suerte, se aproxima la época de graduaciones tanto universitarias como escolares, por lo que había muchos vestidos y trajes en los locales de vestimenta. Caminamos mucho, hasta que llegamos al final del pasaje de las tiendas de ropa, donde se encontraba un centro comercial de tres pisos de alto, y más o menos del tamaño de unas dos cuadras. Al entrar, me percaté que el lugar no era muy grande, pero si elegante. Cada local era separado por altos pilones de mármol azul adornados con un relieve que simula una larga rama que se enreda en este. El piso, es de baldosa color zafiro, un tono similar a los vidrios que había como techo del centro comercial. Caminamos un poco entre las bancas y pequeños arbustos azules en maseteros color violeta. Llegamos donde una enorme y hermosa pileta blanca, con el diseño de dos ángeles tallados, que entrelazaban una mano, mientras con la otra, sostenían un reloj con forma de picas.

-"La leyenda de la relación especial"- dijo Emil enfatizando su voz en la última palabra.

-¿Conoces la leyenda, Arthur?

-La oí una vez, pero no la recuerdo.

-Emil se la sabe.

-La leyenda dice, que el reino de picas actualmente tiene una deuda millonaria, que se ha pasado generación tras generación, y que llegará el minuto, en que ambos reyes perezcan, sin dejar un heredero apto para el trono. Entonces, aparecerá el "ángel de salvación" la tan esperada reina con la marca, y salvará a todos, de lo contrario, ambos reyes, el heredero y la reina marcada no tendrás su relación especial, y el reino perecerá tras la guerra. Esta fuente fue tallada y puesta aquí, después de que el actual Rey se haya casado con la hija de los reyes anteriores, un poco después de que la guerra finalizó.

-A pesar de creer muchas cosas, no creo esa leyenda. Según bases históricas, hace ya más de un siglo que en nuestro reino no se elige la reina por la marca, así que la leyenda de que los padres de Alfred eran estos ángeles aquí tallados, me cuesta creerla.

- Yo no dije que fueran los padres del príncipe Alfred. Se rumorea que tras finalizada la guerra en la que murió nuestro anterior rey, la deuda fue tan grande, que el rey el pidió una enorme suma de dinero al reino del Trébol para poder cubrir los gastos y perdidas que una guerra implica.

-Así es, Emil. Y también la deuda se fue aplazando, al punto que el interés subió a una cantidad de ceros impresionante. Desesperada, la Reina Jones, fue a pedir un préstamo al Reino de Diamantes, el cual solo cubría un poco menos de la mitad del total de la deuda. Tras la muerte de la Reina, se llegó a un acuerdo en el que la deuda con ambos reinos fuese congelada, hasta que el en ese entonces pequeño Alfred estuviese casado y gobernando junto a su reina.

-Se nota que eres el más aplicado de tu carrera, Iggy

-Arthur, ¿Qué estudias, o estudiabas?

-Historia.

Después de que los tres arrojamos una moneda a la fuente y pedir un deseo, caminamos dos locales más y subimos por una de las escaleras mecánicas del lugar. Una vez que llegamos al segundo piso, entramos a una enorme tienda que vendía ropa de gala. La fachada era muy elegante, con un enorme mostrador que lucía trajes espectaculares. Similares a los que a veces se veían en programas de televisión donde muestran a la gente rica. Noru dice que es una de las tres tiendas de ropa de gala más caras y finas del reino, y que esta es la sucursal más barata que se puede encontrar. A decir verdad, si una de las corbatas de la vitrina cuesta cuarenta y nueve mil novecientos noventa espadas, ¿Que tan caras serán las sucursales del barrio alto? Entramos a la tienda, todo es tan ordenado y elegante, la música es relajante y aquí se nota que todo es costoso y de etiqueta. Aunque un ruidoso vendedor cuya voz me es familiar se acerca amablemente a recibirnos, me volteo a ver de quien se trata.

-¡EMIL, LUKAS! ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? YA SÉ…! ME VINIERON A VER AL TRABAJO! PERO QUE BUENOS HERMNOS MENORES SON.

Esa voz , tono y expresión, solo pueden ser de…

-Hola Mathias. No vinimos a verte. Necesitamos pediré un favor.

-¡VIENEN CON ARTHUR CEJITAS! ¡GENIAL! ¿QUE FAVOR NECESITAS LUKAS?

-Verás, buscamos un vestido para… -Noru no pudo continuar

-Para la hermana gemela del cejón- Eso no fue gracioso, pero al menos nos salvó.

-¿ES CIERTO QUE TIENES UNA GEMELA? -Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, y verás –prosiguió el menor con la mentira- Se va a graduar de la universidad, y queríamos regalarle un vestido para su promoción, algo bonito, lujoso y que sea de sorpresa, y como Arthur es tan flaquito que tiene la misma contextura de su hermana, lo trajimos para ver más o menos las medidas.

-¡BUENA ELECCIÓN! PERO ¿POR QUÉ VINIERON AQUÍ?

-Más vale Loki conocido que por conocer.

-MUY GRACIOSO NORU. BIEN, VAMOS A VER ALGO QUE LE PUEDA QUEDAR BIEN.

Caminamos tras el rubio de mechas alocadas, atravesamos un largo pasillo de camisas y ternos. Con solo ver los precios, mi estómago se retorcía. Fue una suerte que este insoportable chico trabaje aquí, pero no sé por qué se me ocurre que nos saldrá un ojo de la cara, aunque Mathias nos dé facilidades de pago. Llegamos al departamento de vestuario femenino, específicamente vestidos. Había una gran variedad de vestidos, todos hermosos, elegantes y costosos. Algunos más atrevidos, otros más tradicionales aun así, ninguno me convencía lo suficiente como para ir con su majestad a la ceremonia de su otra majestad. Por lo menos tengo más o menos la idea de que el vestido cubra el hombro izquierdo. Tengo una fea marca de nacimiento con forma de pica sobre el corazón y siempre me ha acomplejado. Francis tiene una parecida, solo que la de él tiene la forma de un diamante. Según la estúpida rana, esa marca la llevan todos para distinguir a qué reino pertenecen, aunque ni en televisión, revistas u otro he visto que porten la fea marca. Seguramente depende de la persona el lugar del cuerpo en el que está, y por esa razón es que jamás la he divisado en nadie más.

Mathias se detiene, y con el rostro levemente sonrojado, me pregunta que tan "voluptuosa" hermana gemela, que es obvio que no existe pero él se la creyó. Yo le respondo con completa naturalidad, que ella tiene el busto pequeño, prácticamente tan plana como yo. Y ahí nuevamente aparece mi subconsciente, a regañarme por el nivel de mentira. "! Esta vez te excediste, Kirkland!" me dice el hadita con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre su cadera. Dos veces en un día, y eso que esta pequeña criatura no se me había aparecido desde hace tres años, cuando intenté copiar en un examen de la facultad, pero por temor a ser regañado por el hada, no lo hice y por suerte no reprobé, pero tuve que ir a un seminario de geografía a las costas del sur. Esta vez estoy decidido, y ni siquiera mi propio subconsciente me hará echarme para atrás. Iré con Jones a la boda de Bonnefoy.

Veo muchos vestidos, me pasan otros cuantos, y ninguno logra convencerme, hasta que finalmente, veo escondido entre otros dos más grandes y llamativos, un vestido azul del tono de los ojos de Alfred. El vestido es de una tela muy delicada, y tiene un solo tirante, este está en el lado izquierdo, adornado con una rosa azul en la parte delantera del tirante, y otra en la parte trasera de este, del cual salen dos tiritas de tul azul claro. El vestido es angosto de cintura y su volumen aumenta a la altura de las caderas, y su largo llega un poco más debajo de la rodilla. A decir verdad, me gustó mucho, pero por otro lado, ya me aburrí y me quiero ir de una vez. Por lo menos en casa podré leer un libro o algo. Les aviso a los chicos que encontré uno que me gustó para "mi hermana" pero para mala suerte mía, me presionan para que me lo pruebe. Luego de entrar al probador, hacer el trámite, salir con el vestido puesto para escuchar la aprobación de todos, entro nuevamente al vestidor para colocarme mi ropa. Una vez que salgo, Noru me arrebata el vestido de las manos y se lo pasa al desesperado vendedor, quien nos mide emocionadamente que lo acompañemos a la caja.

Mathias se pasó a la parte trasera de la barra donde está la caja registradora, sacó una caja blanca, no muy grande y cuadrada, más o menos baja, un poco más larga y ancha que una de zapatos, pero no más alta. Dentro de esta, había un pequeño sombrerito, del mismo color del vestido, y con una cinta que tenía una de las mismas flores que el tirante con tul. Mathias dijo que el sombrero es uno de los accesorios del vestido, al igual que unos zapatos de taco azules y un pequeño bolso azul con tirante de tul y dos pequeñas flores como botones. En verdad, todo esto era muy bonito, pero aun así, me pone nervioso el solo tener que presentarme frente al gordo llevando esto puesto.

Cuando Mathias y Noru hicieron la transacción, me impresioné al oír el costo de la prenda. ¡Es siete veces el sueldo que recibo en temporada alta! De verdad, es mucho, incluso más caro que lo que pagan los padres de Noru por el piso en el que estamos viviendo. De verdad, no puedo aceptarlo, aunque sea un regalo de Noru, quien me mira y me dice que no me preocupe, que lo pagará en cuotas sin intereses y que lo tome como pago por todas las veces que yo le compré el almuerzo, le imprimí los archivos, ordené y limpié toda la casa y un sinfín de cosas más. Aun así, de verdad que no puedo aceptarlo.

Antes de salir de la tienda, Emil le pide a Mathias si puede prestarle un computador con acceso a internet para ver un poco el correo. Emocionadamente, el vendedor sacó de debajo de su barra un netbook de un tono azul violeta con una pequeña pica negra al costado derecho. Le pasó el aparato, y este abrió su correo y se fue a "redactar" Me pidió el e-mail de Alfred, yo se lo di y le escribió un correo electrónico a mi nombre:

_para: Hero_Jones50  
Asunto: Te encontré compañera para la boda._

_Alfred, como verás, hablé con una prima lejana que está de visita en la cuidad, ella accedió a ir contigo porque me debía un favor de vuelta. Dice que te esperará a las seis de la tarde en el aeropuerto central de Diamantes, ese que queda en la capital del reino donde será la boda. ¡Se puntual idiota! Mi Prima llevará un vestido azul con un sombrerito del mismo color. No te será difícil reconocerla._

PD: ¡No te atrevas a tocarle un solo perlo ni a pasarte de listo!

Después que Emil envió el correo electrónico, cerró sesión y devolvió el portátil a su dueño, nos despedimos tras pagar la cuota inicial del vestido y sus accesorios. Una vez que salimos de la tienda, Me arrastran a una tienda que al parecer es un salón de estética. Tan solo espero que este largo día acabe, las compras suelen ser muy aburridas.

Después de una aburrida tarde de compras, salimos del centro comercial. Ya estaba oscuro, y las tiendas del callejón ya estaban cerradas. Regresamos al auto de Noru, que por suerte estaba estacionado en un lugar en el cual no cobraban aparcamiento. Lukas encendió el motor, y puso en marcha el vehículo, luego de salir del lugar en el que estábamos estacionados, comenzó a conducir en dirección contraria a la que habíamos venido, lo cual me alteró un poco, pero no quise preguntar. Seguramente necesitaban pasar a otro lado antes de volver a casa. Pero no fue así. Llegamos al centro de la cuidad, que es donde todas las clases se juntan. En el centro no existen ricos ni pobres, reyes ni peones. Aquí todos tienen las mismas oportunidades, aun así, no todos reciben los mismos beneficios, ya que solo quienes aprovechan con esfuerzo esa oportunidad que se les brinda a todos, pueden beneficiarse del fruto de su propio trabajo y empeño.

Lukas estaciona el auto frente al terminal de buses central del reino de Espadas, me dice que baje las cosas, yo le hago caso un tanto desconcertado. Luego de que los tres nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar. Al interior del terminal, entre el andén de buses y la calle, había una gran construcción antigua, en el centro de esta, específicamente en el piso, estaban las escaleras que conectaban una de las salidas del MetroSpades con la estación. La entrada era enorme, puertas giratorias de vidrio daban acceso al interior del terminal, el cual tenía por los costados mini oficinas, las cuales vendían los pasajes de las distintas empresas y sus respectivos destinos. Al costado derecho, todas las ventanillas de venta tenían sobre estas, enormes leyendas azules, lo que indicaba que los pasajes que allí vendían, eran para los buses que tenían destinos dentro del reino. Algunas ventanillas vendían pasajes a las costas, otras a la zona norte, algunas a mini pueblitos y otras a la zona sur del Reino de Espadas. Me se movilizar comprando pasajes por esos lugares, ya que anteriormente vivía en un pequeño pueblito cerca del límite con el reino de Diamantes. El costado izquierdo estaba dividido en tres colores; Las primeras cinco ventanillas, carteles rojos, bajo ellos vendían pasajes al reino de corazones, reino al cual toma mínimo tres días y medio en bus, ya que para llegar a este hay que atravesar el reino de Diamantes o de Trébol, depende la empresa de buses. Las cinco ventanillas del medio carteles anaranjados, ya que los pasajes que ahí se vendían, era para distintos destinos del Reino de Diamantes, y las últimas ventanillas, carteles verdes, con destinos al Reino del Trébol. Al frente de la puerta de entrada, cruzando las escaleras, y el gran salón con todas estas oficinas de venta de pasajes y encomiendas a los costados, estaba lleno de puertas de vidrio, todas abiertas, para que las personas pudiesen transitar con bultos, cargas y maletas sin tener que tomarse la molestia de abrir las puertas.

Nos dirigimos al costado izquierdo. Ya comprendo, vamos a comprar pasajes para ir al Reino de espadas. Por la distancia a la capital, espero alcanzar a tomar el siguiente bus en salir a dicho destino. Una vez que compro el pasaje, el antepenúltimo que quedaba y que me costó un ojo de la cara, me despido de los chicos y corro al andén 14 con destino a la capital del Reino Diamantes a esperar mi bus. Voy con cuidado de que se caigan las cajas, y con el cuerpo un poco sensible después de la depilación que ambos chicos me obligaron a hacer en aquel horrendo salón. ¡Quién diría que un caballero como yo haría esto! Mi subconsciente aparece y burlonamente murmura "te lo dije" aunque ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Por suerte, no tengo que esperar mucho el bus, por lo que apenas llega, subo con las cajas, y busco la butaca número "37" Una vez que la ubico, tomo asiento y coloco las cajas sobre mis piernas. No tengo teléfono, no de donde rayos queda el aeropuerto, ni siquiera sé a dónde ir después de bajarme en mi destino. Solo tengo un poco de Dolarspades para el transporte, y en el reino al que me dirijo, la moneda que utilizan son los Diamapesos, que a pesar de que no tienen un bonito nombre, su valor es mucho más alto que el nuestro. Me quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre las cajas, por suerte me tocó a la ventana, aunque de noche no se pueda ver nada.

Abro los ojos, ya es de día, aun así, seguimos en el viaje. Miro por la ventana, ya no estamos en mi Reino natal. Las hojas de los pinos y el pasto levemente humedecidos por el roció, son de tonos anaranjados y amarillentos, un amarillento que brilla con todo el resplandor matutino y es alumbrado levemente por el sol, que aún no se posiciona en su punto más alto. Vamos por una carretera. Aparentemente atravesando una especie de bosque o cerro lleno de vegetación. Luego de un rato en el cual el bus baja algunas pendientes y atraviesa algunas curvas, se puede divisar desde lo alto una enorme ciudad costera, a la cual le dan vida las tonalidades amarillas y naranjas. A diferencia del Reino de Espadas y el del Trébol, los reinos de Diamantes y Corazones tienen sus capitales a orillas del mar, lo que además de beneficiar en la economía marítima y turística, ofrecen un aire puro y libre se smog. Aunque corren el riesgo de sufrir maremotos. Unos quince minutos nos toma aproximadamente el bajar hasta la enorme ciudad, y otros diez en atravesar desde la entrada hasta el terminal. Me entretengo observando las características del lugar, ya que para un futuro historiador, es llamativo ver tanto la geografía como la demografía y las características Urbanas en las que habitan estas personas. Me percato que, a pesar de ser las calles muy elegantes, no hay mucho comercio y las personas no lucen felices, aunque este es uno de los barrios más bajos según dos mujeres que van sentadas en las butacas traseras a la mía y que han ido chismoteando todo el tiempo, o al menos las he oído hacerlo desde que desperté. Me extraña que sea un barrio bajo, ya que se parce mucho al barrio central de nuestro reino. Pero recuerdo que el Reino de los Diamantes no se rige de igual manera que el nuestro, ya que aquí solo existe tres clases; Nobleza y clero, Clase Alta y Clase baja, el resto son llamados "Grupos Marginales" Sinceramente espero que Francis haga algo al respecto, aunque siendo realista, no lo hará.

Una vez que llegamos al terminal, espero que todos se bajen y luego me bajo yo. A demás de llevar cinco cajas en mis brazos, estoy que me hago y quiero ir al baño. Una vez abajo del bus, intento buscar algún letrero, cartel o señal que indique algún baño. Cuando veo uno a lo lejos entre dos Kioscos y una boletería de buses al "Extremo Norte", intento avanzar entre una multitud que deambula hacia diferentes direcciones, sin tener un sentido definido. Cuando finalmente llego, me fijo que el baño cobra doscientos cincuenta Diamapesos por entrar. ¿Cuánto es eso en dinero de mi país? No lo sé, pero por suerte una amable señora que cuida la entrada a ambos baños me deja pasar gratis. Entro corriendo, cierro la puerta de la cabina del escusado, ya que al parecer en este reino no usan urinarios, y eso que es el baño de hombres. Una vez terminada la misión, me subo el cierre, limpio mis manos con papel higiénico y recojo las cajas. Una brillante idea se me viene a la cabeza, para no tener que cargar todas esas cajas.

Desde pequeño que práctico magia y hechicería. Lo aprendí y heredé de mi padre, pero lo dejé de lado al ingresar a mis estudios superiores. Solo mi familia, Francis y Noru lo sabe, ya que en la época en la que vivimos actualmente, hay muy pocos que aún practican este arte milenario, por lo que es muy mal visto. Algunos lo ocultan haciéndose pasar por ilusionistas, médiums, Asistiendo a castings de talentos en de programas de televisión, e incluso muchos de los efectos especiales de las películas son programadas por magos y hechiceros de nivel intermedio. Yo soy nivel experto, ya que durante siglos la familia Kirkland ha sido muy poderosa.

Saco de una de las cajas el bolos azul, lo abro y con un antiguo hechizo llamado "Black hole anything" hago que este bolso se convierta en un pozo sin fondo por así decirlo, en el cual puedo poner la cantidad de cosas que yo quiera, sin importar su tamaño o peso, y sacar el artículo que desee al primer intento. Lo mejor de este hechizo es que además de simple, el bolso pesará como si llevase tan solo una pluma. Recuerdo que solía utilizarlo en la primaria para llevar la enorme cantidad de textos y cuadernos sin lastimarme la espalda. Me tomó tan solo pronunciar las tres palabras y agitar levemente las manos, y listo.

Una vez que salgo de la cabina del escusado, me dirijo a la corrida de lavabos amarillos y lavo mis manos con agua y jabón, me miro al espejo y luego de mojar mi rostro con agua fría, salgo del baño. La señora amable de la puerta se me queda mirando con una cara extraña, como si estuviese anonadada. Probablemente es porque me vio ingresar con muchas cajas que incluso me estorbaban la visión, ya hora solo llevo un elegante y cómodo bolso azul en mis manos. Salgo por una calle pequeña del terminal. Ahora solo necesito tres cosas.

Primero: Buscar una caja de cambio de dinero extranjero.

Segundo: Un mapa, indicaciones o algo para saber cómo llegar al condenado aeropuerto.

Tercero: Un reloj, no tengo idea de que hora es, pero a juzgar por la posición del sol deben ser las dos o tres de la tarde. ¡Bloody Hell!

Camino en busca de alguna caja de cambio, pero solo encuentro un banco cerrado. Dos calles más arriba del terminal, quizá abajo, no lo sé, hay otro banco. Este aún no cierra sus puertas, por lo que corro hasta entrar. No hay mucha fila, el lugar es grande y hermoso, muy elegante y lujoso, todo bañado en cobre, oro y el resto adornado con color naranja. Una vez que cambio el dinero, salgo del lugar. La gente me mira extraño, supongo que debe ser por mi vestimenta azul o por mi bolso de similar color. En diamantes son muy discriminadores.

Una vez que salgo del banco, guardo mi dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y camino dos calles hasta encontrar una parada de autobús. Me fijo en los recorridos, y tomo cualquiera que me deje en el centro, de ahí será más fácil ubicarme y encontrar el aeropuerto. No queda muy lejos el centro desde el terminal, son solo nueve manzanas a pie, pero prefiero tomar locomoción.

Luego de bajarme del autobús, me desoriento aún más, está lleno de personas caminando de un lugar a otro. ¿A caso estos idiotas no tienen sentido de la orientación? Después de caminar sin sentido alguno, me detengo frente a una galería comercial, y le pregunto a un hombre un poco más alto y de cabello rubio un poco más brillante que el mio, si sabe cómo llegar al aeropuerto, Ese hombre se ofrece a llevarme, pero luego de caminar un rato junto a él, me doy cuenta de que ya no está al lado mio. M e veo solo envuelto en medio de la multitud. Me ruge el estómago y me acerco a un local de comida. El hombre regresa, esta vez con uno un poco más pequeño que él. Me dirijo a comprar algo para comer, pero cuando saco el dinero, el hombre que me había ofrecido ayuda me pregunta de qué parte del Reino de Espadas vengo, ya que según él "tiene un hijo estudiando ahí", yo volteo el rostro para responderle, en lo que el más pequeño me arrebata el dinero de las manos y se echa acorrer, junto con el tipo que me había ofrecido ayuda. Una chica que barría hojas y vio todo, se acerca corriendo a mí. La mujer era más o menos de mi estatura, con melena rubia y lisa, sin flequillo, ojos verdes y nariz respingada.

-Hey, acabo de ver lo que esos te hicieron y como que no está nada bien- tiene la voz chillona pero grave a la vez, como la de los jóvenes de último año de escuela o primeros de universidad.

-T-tú… ¿viste eso?

-Sí, veo esas cosas todos los días y tipo ya es muy aburrido tener que convivir con los delincuentes estos.

-¿Trabaja aquí?

-¡Pues claro! Mira, ves esta tienda toda fabulosa de allá – la chica con voz de un hombre adolescente y tono de voz de quinceañera señaló un local de venta de cosméticos.- Es mi local.

A pesar de parecer amable y un poco estúpido, esta vez no seré tan confiado. Pero a decir verdad, estoy exhausto. La chica me invita a pasar su tienda, no es muy grande, pero si tiene una gran variedad de maquillajes y accesorios femeninos. Me fijo que tiene unos estantes desorganizados, y se me ocurre una idea para salir de este problema.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Feliks – No puede ser, por lo que tenía entendido ese era nombre de chico, a no ser qué…

-¿Feliks?

-Sí, es un nombre tipo súper fashion… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Arthur.

-¿Vienes del reino de las Espadas?

-Así es, se supone que me vería en el aeropuerto a las seis con alguien, pero ya no podrá ser.

-Oh, ya veo, eso como que no es nada genial.

-Me preguntaba… si podía trabajar aquí contigo por el día, para reunir dinero e ir al aeropuerto.

-¡Tipo sería muy cool! Hay que ordenar la mercancía que llegó por la mañana y onda es muy aburrido hacerlo solo –confirmado, es un chico.

-Bien, te ayudaré a ordenar la mercancía.

-Fabuloso Arthury, yo por mientras encenderá la televisión del local… ¡no quiero perderme los preparativos de la boda real! Los transmitirán en vivo desde el canal FaranDiamante, el canal más farandulero y más mejor de todos.

Me pongo a ordenar las cosas, y en verdad no era tanto lo que había que hacer, sino que como estaba todo regado, se veía que fuese más. Luego de terminar, veo la hora, son las cuatro cuarenta y tres. Me siento, un poco preocupado, y Feliks nota la preocupación en mi rostro, y comienza el interrogatorio.

-¿tipo qué traes?

-¿Ah?

-¿Es por la cita esa en el aeropuerto?

-Así es… es una larga historia, pero tal vez no me creas.

-Ah sí es larga me aburriré, mejor así como que sigo viendo al Rey Diamante en la tele, bueno no ha salido pero un rato más…

-¡Le mentí al Rey de espadas, y tengo que verme con él, pero haciéndome pasar por una chica para acompañarlo a la boda del futuro Rey Diamantes que es mi amigo de la infancia y mi primer amor!

-Wow, tipo eso es más genial que la farándula de tele. ¿Puedo ayudarte a arreglarte como chica? ¡Maquillo DI-VI-NO!

-¿Me crees?

-Claro, ósea, se nota que eres así súper Uke y esas cosas.

-¿Uke, qué es eso?

-Ah, es una de las palabras que usa la Reina de Corazones, que no ves los programas de los famosos y sus chismes, ¡eh!

-La verdad, no.

-Pues vamos, ¿tienes que ponerte que sea tipo súper elegantoso?

- SI, en mi bolso – Abro el bolso y saco cuidadosamente la caja con el bolso, la caja de los zaparos y la caja del sombrero.

-¡Pero qué onda! Tipo como que yo quiero un bolso así, pero en rosa y con muchos ponis.

Abro las cajas y saco las cosas, Feliks queda maravillado con el vestido. Dice que es de alta costura y que debe ser muy costoso y también difícil de encontrar a no ser que sea de las tiendas más caras y exclusivas de mi reino, también aprueba los zapatos, e inclusive encuentra una sombra de ojos que es exactamente la misma tonalidad azul que estos, pero dice que el sombrero no, que ya no se usan y que me veré "ridículamente out" si lo llevo a la ceremonia real. En lugar de sombrero, Feliks me coloca un cintillo azul, el último que le quedaba, ya que no tiene mucho stock de productos que no sean de las tonalidades del reino de Diamantes.

Voy a la parte trasera del local, donde hay muchas cajas apiladas, y me cambio de ropa. Coloco la ropa que me puse ayer por la mañana en mi bolso sin fondo. Me miro en un espejo que hay cerca de unas cajas plásticas. Mi piel ya no está irritada, e incluso la siento más suave al tacto. Dicen que la cera remueve las células muertas de la piel. El vestido se me ve bien, aunque me cuesta caminar con estos tacones. Cuando salgo de la parte trasera al local, Feliks grita como niña, diciendo que soy lo más fabuloso que ha visto en su vida.

Luego me hace sentarme en un banquito amarillo. Comienza a maquillarme. Aplica una ligera capa de base, ya que mi rostro es liso y blanco, y sobre esta un poco de rubor en mis pómulos. Luego me pide que cierre los ojos, se siente una leve presión que cosquillea sobre mis párpados, luego abro los ojos y encrespa mis pestanas. Aprieta un poco ese aparato y es ligeramente molesto. Después aplica rímel sobre mis pestañas. Posteriormente me aplica con un pincel, un labial que no se corre en 24 horas. Toma una plancha para el cabello con diseños amarillos y diamantes naranjas, y la pasa por mi alocado cabello. Quema un poco, pero no la pasó por mucho tiempo, luego me colocó el cintillo y listo.

Me miré nuevamente al espejo. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Este chico se está desperdiciando, en lugar de vender maquillajes, ¡debería ser un estilista profesional!

Feliks hace una llamada telefónica, llama a un tal "Toris" para que nos recoja y nos lleve al aeropuerto. En dos minutos, un chico de ojos azules y larga melena castaña, que le llega a los hombros, llega en un auto amarillo de segunda mano, no puse atención al modelo o la marca del vehículo. Feliks y Toris son mejores amigos, pero por lo visto en todo el trayecto más lo que oí en la conversación telefónica, Feliks lo maltrata y se aprovecha de él. "¡Liet, tipo conduces como tortuga obesa lisiada y preñada!" fue una frase que le dijo que me causó gracia.

Toris es un sirviente del Rey del Trébol, por lo que me creyó, y no le molestó llevarme al aeropuerto tras escuchar la larga historia que a Feliks le aburrió y se distrajo. Por lo visto, ya no trabaja para el rey Braginski, o si lo hace, seguramente huyó. Miré la hora en la radio del vehículo. Eran las cinco cuarenta y tres, y desde donde vamos, podemos ver la cancha de despegue y la gran construcción anaranjada que se encuentra al lado. Se ve a lo lejos, pero como no hay tráfico, no nos demoramos mucho en llegar al lugar.

Una vez allí, los chicos se despidieron de mí, me desearon suerte y Feliks me dijo que cualquier cosa, yo ya sabía dónde quedaba ubicado su local. Corrí como pude con los tacones, al principio tambaleaba, pero de a poco me acostumbré. Me senté en un sillón que estaba unido a muchos otros por un fierro que pasaba por la parte inferior y lo sujetaba al piso. Esperé calmadamente, había muchas personas, que se quedaba mirando mi atuendo. No creo que hayan notado algo extraño. Miro la hora en los indicadores de la derecha de la gran sala en la que me encuentro, Son las seis veintiocho, creo que a Jones no le llegó el estúpido correo ese, y estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo. Una mujer se acercó y me dijo que mi vestido era muy elegante, que a juzgar por mi atuendo, yo debía ser una chica de la nobleza, y que me cuide de los ladrones y estafadores.

!Creo que es muy tarde para que me lo digan!

Levanto la mirada y ahí está, vistiendo un elegante traje azul cielo, abrochado con brillantes botones negros con forma de picas, lleva un moño negro, al igual que sus zapatos y una camisa blanca. El muy estúpido viene con dos gorilas de escoltas. Esos hombres están vestidos con traje negro, corbata negra y lentes oscuros, llevan un solo auricular cada uno, y puedo asegurar que incluso portan armas de fuego. No me atrevo a acercarme, temo que pueda darse cuenta, o peor, que sus matones me manden al patio de los callados. Se acerca entusiasmado, cosa que me extraña un poco. Los guardaespaldas de Jones se quedan atrás, y este se acerca. Se queda embobado mirándome, me examina de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, se sienta a mi lado, con ambos matones parados detrás de él, observando cada uno de mis movimientos con suma detención, como si yo fuese a hacer algo contra este idiota.

Después de todo, es el heredero al trono de Espadas.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos sentados en silencio, Alfred se pone de pie y me indica que le siga el paso. Ambos vamos relativamente distanciados, en realidad, esos tipos me miran muy extraño, por lo que no me atrevo a acercarme demasiado a Jones. Caminamos por los largos y concurridos pasillos del Aeropuerto del Reino de Diamantes. Alfred mantiene la vista al frente, personas se le acercan al reconocerle, pero el ojiazul simplemente les ignora. ¡Que cretino! Aunque por otro lado, vamos a una boda, por lo que es entendible que tenga prisa, pero no como para ignorar cruelmente a esas personas.

Una vez que salimos del Aeropuerto, por una salida muy diferente a la que ingresé, Un hombre le espera frente a una limusina. Jones se acerca, y el hombre de traje negro y corbata amarilla le sonríe y le abre la puerta trasera. Alfred voltea el rostro hacia donde me encuentro, y me hace una seña para que suba. Apresuro el paso como puedo con estos incómodos zapatos altos, y con ayuda del chofer, que era el hombre de corbata amarilla, subo a la limusina, luego sube Alfred y el chofer cierra la puerta. En una cabina delantera, siento que se suben los guardaespaldas reales, y finalmente se sube el chofer. El vehículo se pone en marcha, y Jones finalmente decide abrir su bocota.

-Así que eres prima de Arthur… -oh no, tengo que responderle.

Intento dificultosamente agudizar la voz para poder interactuar con Alfred.

-S-si… Arthur es miii…primo lejano.- espero se trague la mentira.

-Ah ya… ¿Y cómo te llamas? –Mierda,! Alfred no me acorrales de esa manera!

-A…Alice – mentí rápidamente, pero casi se me sale mi nombre real.

-¿Alice?

-Alice Kirkland.

-¿No que eran primos lejanos?

-Si… pero tenemos el mismo apellido paterno.

-¿Cómo?

-Nuestros padres son primos hermanos de segundo grado.

-Ah ya…

Alfred volvió a quedarse en silencio, colocó y una de sus manos empuñadas sobre su rostro y el codo del brazo sobre su pierna, mientras miraba hacia afuera con el rostro completamente serio e inexpresivo. Como tiene un vidrio abajo y la capital de Diamantes es clima costero al encontrarse ubicado en una planicie litoral, el viento fresco golpea fuertemente mis hombros, haciendo que se me coloque la piel de gallina y comience a temblar. Mientras veo que mi acompañante está muy ocupado haciéndose el serio y mirando por la ventana, sintiendo la brisa costera sobre su rostro, busco dentro del bolso hechizado una caja que contiene una tela, accesorio del vestido que se pasa por detrás de la espalda y sobre los hombros, para evitar pasarse de frío.

Una vez que encuentro la caja, meto ambas manos en el bolsito para intentar abrirla y sacar mi tela para poder abrigarme la espalda. Una vez que logro hacerlo exitosamente, cierro mi cartera azul y levanta la mirada, encontrándome con el sorprendido rostro de Jones mirando fijamente. No me detengo, y me coloco la tela en la espalda, la deslizo delicadamente por mis hombros, y junto ambas puntas delante de mi pecho, para poder tener movilidad con mis brazos y no tener que sujetar la tela todo el tiempo.

-¿Practicas Magia? –me preguntó con una expresión de impacto.

-Un poco…

-¡Cool Dude! ¿Y qué nivel eres?

- Nivel veintidós.

-¿Y puedes ver hadas y todas esas payasadas?

-No son …

-El nivel veintidós es muy alto ¡Tienes que haberlo practicado toda tu vida!

-Gracias… pero prefiero no usar hechizos.

-Pero es genial, digo, de los treinta niveles de magia conocidos, ¡eres veintidós!.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?

-Verás Alice, soy príncipe, y desde niño siempre me enseñaron de todo, ni siquiera me dejaban salir a jugar por estarme enseñando cosas. Mis tutores eran unos villanos.

-Oh, yo pensaba que ser príncipe era más fácil.

-En parte… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez uno de los tantos tutores que he tenido?

-No

-Me dijo que según la cadena evolutiva de la realeza, la persona que lleva la marca real y que le correspondería ser mi reina, es de un nivel alto de magia.

-No tenía idea acerca de esa cadena – Mentí, la verdad es que la cadena la me la sé de memoria, ya que entraba en uno de mis últimos exámenes. Lo que no tenía idea, era que esta generación saldría un hechicero con la marca de la realeza.

- Seria lindo encontrar a mi reina y no tener que casarme con la chica que gane ese estúpido duelo.

- ¿Por qué tanto deseo por encontrarle?

-Verás, desde niño mi madre me contaba historias antiguas, en las que los reyes buscaban a su reina o vise versa por la marca de nacimiento. Ahora, como desde el siglo XIX, el heredero al trono es libre de elegir con quien casarse.

-…

-Pero… en el caso extremo en el que me encuentro, que no tengo novia ni me interesa tener una, me veo en la obligación del duelo. No sé si lo sabes, Alice, pero de los cuatro reino, el único que no arregla las bodas reales es el Reino de Espadas.

-Algo había oído.

-Pero mi padre está muy enfermo. No sé cuánto irá a durar el viejo, y el reino es como un juego de ajedrez. Sin reina, te ves vulnerable a ataques o incluso a perder el juego.

- ¿Y no has considerado alguna ex novia?

-No… no soy de tener romances ni nada. Aunque lo único que más deseo es un final feliz.

-¿Final Feliz?

-Sí, quiero un final feliz. Llegar a amar a alguien, aunque… no pueda amar a nadie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo comprenderías…

-Claro que sí.

-Es que, a veces sueño con alienígenas, otras veces con hamburguesas… pero casi siempre, sueño con que encuentro a quien porta la marca y es digna de ser mi reina. Por muchos años, en el reino de Espadas se ha dejado ir a la reina. No se han tomado la molestia de buscar a quien porta la marca. Pero… yo quiero retomar aquellas viejas costumbres. Porque desde que se dejó de buscar a la reina, nuestra nación ha pasado por guerras, hambrunas y pobreza.

-Pero tu padre ha hecho un buen trabajo… manteniendo la prosperidad del reino.

-¿A cambio de qué? De dejar de lado a su familia, de absorber la energía de su esposa, quien era línea directa de la realeza, dejarla débil, al gran amor de su vida para mantener el equilibrio en el reino. Quedando ella, mi madre, vulnerable, tan así que la más mínima enfermedad la pudiese llevar hasta la tumba. Que fue lo que ocurrió.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar. Dos cuadras más arriba, llegamos al palacio de Diamantes, donde nos esperaban muchas personas. Una vez que la limusina se estacionó y que el chofer abrió la puerta, Jones se bajó del auto, se inclinó levemente y me extendió la mano para que me baje, tomé con firmeza su mano y salí de la limusina, Miré el paisaje del palacio, todo era demasiado hermoso, árboles amarillos y anaranjados, alumbrados por la puesta de sol que se veía a lo lejos, ya que el Castillo estaba ubicado en el punto más alto, y a los pies de este comenzaba la cuidad.

Nos escoltan por un largo sendero de rocas color naranja y flores amarillas, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de entrada principal, que era separada del final del sendero por enormes escaleras de mármol amarillas. Antes de avanzar, siento que Alfred toma mi mano. No puedo evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, el paisaje es muy hermoso y Jones me dijo que tenía que fingir "ser su novia" para que las personas luego no hablen cosas desagradables a sus espaldas, acerca de su sexualidad.

Luego de que toma mi mano y me da impulso para subir las escaleras, por un instante, siento que cuando estamos frente a la puerta, de veras no sé si es mi imaginación, pero me parece mucho haberle escuchado "_Vamos, Arthur_". 

* * *

Ve~ eso es todo por esta vez. ! Encontré mi inspiración!  
Me puse a escuchar Kyary Pamyu Pamyu y The Cure... pero pareciera que mis dedos volaban owo !

¿Qué más? Ah si, hice un dibujo de como me imagino el vestido de Arthur, pero no se si se pueda poner links, así que si alguien lo quiere ver, puede dejarme un review y yo le envió el link (dibujo peor que el hero en todo caso XDD)

Ahora, si me lo permiten, iré a mi guarida del mal a refugiarme de los tomatazos que seguramente me llegarán, y de paso me pongo a escribir lo que sigue. Me duele la garganta, no se que tenga que ver, pero si no fuera por mi dolor de garganta, no me hubiesen llevado al hospital y no me hubiesen dado dos días de reposo en cama, por lo que mis malvados padres no me hubiesen prestado el internet y no hubiese podido actualizar hasta el domingo.

Ahora si, les dejo en libertad, espero con ansias su hermosos o amenazadores reviews, pero sean considerados, les dejé un capitulo como de quince o más hojas de word.

**!Que estén bien, y ya saben, espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos luego mis kawaiiosos tomatitos! (?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo actualizar. ¿ Mis Escusas? Buen, digamos que por motivos académicos, mi cumpleaños numero 18 (mayoría de edad en mi país [6]w[6]~ 3) por un viaje a una feria universitaria, preuniversitarios, taller de cómic, y falta de Internet. Lo sé, no debí haberles dejado casi tres semanas con la intriga de "que sucedería en la boda de Francis" pero tampoco es la gran cosa, además, después de este capitulo no pondré en harto tiempo al Francés. Algo va a suceder, y con ese hecho se desencadenará la trama de la historia...

Quiero agradecerle a mi madre progenitora de la vida real, quien me crió desde que tengo trece años, y me ayudó a ordenar un poco mis ideas ( y si, mi madre es Fangirl. Ya se leyó un libro de contenido homosexual y está comenzando a leer otro. Le encanta, igual que a mi, solo que yo me considero más fujoshi que fangirl.) También, debo agradecerle a TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y/O LEEN EL FIC, ya que sin ellas no podría avanzar. Si tuviese más reviews podría actualizar más seguido, pero no es por capricho ni por ser exigente, es que los capítulos de mi fic son medianamente extensos, por lo que me toma tiempo y dedicación escribir y revisar, por ende, el tener más reviews de algún modo es satisfactorio. Quienes escriben , me comprenden.

Hablando de Reviews, me llegaron algunos interesados en ver mi mediocre intento de dibujar el vestido de Arthie, pero no funcionó el link por lo que lo dejo aqui : .com 2013 08 . Para verlo, agréguenle antes el " " y reemplacenle los espacios por slashs ( de estos slash "/" , no el guitarrista ni tampoco Boys Love "B/L" ) espero que funcione el linkl, de lo contrario pueden notificármelo e intentaré colocar otro, de todos modos dejaré uno en mi perfil para que puedan ver el vestido del cejón tsundere.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencia: Cros dress, y en realidad no se que más**_  
_**Spoiler: Aparecen los nombres del Chófer y los guardaespaldas de Alfred.**_

Okay, les dejo el capítulo seis para que lo lean... la anhelada boda de Bonnefoy~

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

6. 

El interior del salón es enorme, tras atravesar u largo e interminable pasillo angosto, lleno de guardias que visten naranja, finalmente llegamos al salón principal, en el cual se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Había muchas personas dispersas por el lugar, todos ellos vistiendo trajes y vestidos demasiado elegantes y costosos para mi gusto. En lugar de invertir en esos extravagantes y costosos vestuarios, podría destinar el dinero a la salud, educación o a la caridad. Alfred finalmente se detiene ante un hombre de smoking amarillo, con una bandeja redonda de plata llena de canapés. Toma muy descortésmente muchos y luego le dice al hombre que se marche. Me ofrece la mano con tres de estos pancitos, ya que los otros lo había comido velozmente. Desvió la mirada y me cruzo de brazos tras negar con la cabeza. El chico sonríe y luego se come los canapés que tenía en su mano. Me siento extraño entre tantas personas, riendo fingidamente y aparentando elegancia. En estos instantes estaría en casa leyendo algún libro o viendo SHERLOCK junto con Noru o Antonio, pero no. Miro a Alfred, al parecer está muy entretenido charlando con un elegante chico, un poco más bajo que yo, de cabello corto negro y ojos grises. Vise tun kimono rojo con violeta rosáceo. Se ve educado y tranquilo. A juzgar por su apariencia, ha de ser alguien importante.

-Hajajah, dude! Tengo que presentarte a mi novia. – Fue el griterío del ojiazul, el cual me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguido de un fuerte tirón de la muñeca izquierda. Alfred me apretó y me arrastró hacia donde estaban. Me dejó levemente irritado. Tiene mucha fuerza el idiota. – Mira Kiku, es mi novia Arth… Alice, ¡es universitaria!

-Es un placer conocerle. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda- dijo el chico amablemente haciendo una leve reverencia al estilo asiático. El nombre dio vueltas en mi mente. Solo por dos segundos. Hasta descubrir que el chico, efectivamente, es Reina de Corazones. Mi nerviosismo fue en aumento logarítmico. Exponencialmente hablando.

-El placer es mio, su majestad. Soy Alice Kirkland, N.O.V.I.A - enfatizando cada letra mientras miraba con odio a Jones- de Alfred.

Sabandija gorda, como lo detesto. Ahora ríe felizmente como un idiota, tanto así que no se percató que dejé de estar a su lado. Ahora me pongo en camino para encontrar a Francis, Antes de que aparezca en el disimulado pero refinado y distinguido altar. Necesito hablar con él, antes de que finalmente contraiga matrimonio frente a todos los presentes. Aunque a decir verdad, será mucho más complicado encontrar a Francis en este enorme palacio, que es tres veces una mansión, que hacer que ese idiota de Jones deje de ser tan pueril. En realidad no. De todos modos, necesito salir de este salón lleno de aristócratas, nobles e hidalgos. Me estresa el saber que no correspondo a esta clase socio-económica, por ende, mi incomodidad aumenta a cada instante.

Alfred se da cuenta que no me siento a gusto, por lo que se acerca y me susurra en el oído "te gustaría bailar conmigo" y como no asiento, pero tampoco niego, en voz alta, para que las personas que nos rodean, noten que me quiere sacar a bailar. Prácticamente gritando extiende su mano, su grande y hermosa mano, y me dice frente a todos "Me concedería esta pieza, Alice Kirkland" Las personas que oyeron, se miraban entre sí y susurraban, lo que me hizo enfadar un poco, y para callarles, acepté bailar con Jones. Tomé su mano y di un paso adelante.

Los violines comenzaron a sonar, y Alfred se movía despacio. Por suerte tomé clases de baile a los trece años, o de lo contrario estaría perdido. No recuerdo mucho, pero mi acompañante ayuda bastante. Desvié la mirad para evitar sonrojo cuando Alfred posó una de sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre mi cintura, y tomaba mi otra mano para dirigir el paso. Yo pasaba mi mano libre de su agarre por si hombro, mientras nos movíamos lenta mente, muy coordinados, como si hubiésemos practicado meses para bailar aquella pieza.

Suavemente, a los compases musicales de cuatro cuartos girábamos despacio, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Luego de algunos giros, pude mirarle a los ojos, a sus azules y brillantes ojos, los cuales estaban tras esos cristales cuadrados que le facilitaban la visión. Llegó un puto, en el que nuestra concentración en el perfecto rostro del otro fue tan colosal que inclusive sin notarlo, estábamos bailando en el centro del salón, bajo la vista de todos, perfectamente como en las películas, en esas que la protagonista finalmente logra bailar con su príncipe azul. Azul….como los ojos de Alfred. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por las suaves melodías y los cálidos movimientos de Alfred, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere por mil y que mis sentidos se nublen completamente. Dejando mis neurotransmisores completamente noqueados y mis mejillas ardían de tal manera, que sentía fuego en ellas, al igual que mi corazón. Finalmente, abro mis ojos nuevamente y me encuentro con el rostro de Jones, igualmente sonrojado y a simple vista, también le fallaban los sentidos, aun así, aquella danza era perfecta, no estamos ejecutando un baile cualquiera, era más como una danza proveniente del corazón.

Una vez que la canción acabó y el baile cesó, los presentes aplaudían. Me percate que estábamos en el centro del salón, rodeados por demasiadas personas elegantes y refinadas. Alfred no sonreía, al parecer estaba molesto, y se fue, dejándome ahí solo frente a la mirada de esas personas. Me moví hasta un rincón, y ahí me dispuse a buscar la salida, aunque sea al jardín. Tenía que encontrar a Francis, y hacer que aquellas personas olviden el baile. No estoy seguro si presenciaban aquella danza por su hermosura, o porque era el futuro rey de Espadas con "una chica anónima" quienes protagonizaban esta.

Respetuosamente pidiendo permiso, me abrí paso entre la multitud, elegante multitud, hasta llegar a una puerta decorada de gris con flores y diamantes amarillos. La puerta daba salida a un hermoso y extenso jardín, que a la luz de la luna, brillaba de un dorado resplandeciente. Al final de la enorme hectárea, junto a lo que al parecer, es un hermoso bosque color oro, se encuentra una fuente. Caminé hasta el lugar, que estaba en una pequeña colina a las afueras del enorme jardín. Noté que había alguien parado junto al adorno de la fuente.

Era Francis.

Vestía un elegante traje blanco, con camisa de un tono ligeramente más oscuro, y un corbatín anaranjado. Su traje de bodas. Me dio nostalgia ver como el bastardo del vino, finalmente, contraería matrimonio. A pesar de ya no sentir nada más que amistad, siento que algo dentro de mi muere. ¿Será por el hecho de que este idiota, con el que me crie, finalmente va a casarse? Finalmente comprendo a Holmes, cuando no quería que John Watson se case con Mary. Vaya como lo comprendo. Intento subirme a la fuente, afirmándome del otro lado del adorno, al igual que mi amigo, procurando no caer al agua. Miro el horizonte. Desde este lugar se ve el hermoso reflejo de la luna llena en el mar. Sin contar por el clasismo y los mareantes colores, esta cuidad es hermosa. No consigo hablar con Francis, ya que al notar mi presencia, se marcha del lugar. ¡Todo por traer este ridículo atuendo!

Me senté en la orilla de la pileta. En realidad, mis deseos de volver a casa aumentaron. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para regresar o un celular para llamar a alguien. La fría brisa costera nocturna hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, por lo que me pongo de pie y regreso intento regresar al enorme salón, aunque me pierdo camino a este. El patio es enorme, y los colores no ayudan mucho. Hay unas cuantas personas con sus copas elegantes y sus meñiques alzados conversando y riendo fingidamente. No puedo creer que Francis vaya a ingresar a este mundo de idiotas, aunque desde que nos distanciamos, comenzó a comportarse como ellos. Se volvió un idiota de corbata y dinero, olvidándose de quienes quedaron atrás. O al menos es lo que sentí aquella fría tarde de otoño en la que vi partir a ese chico de rubia melena.

Jamás lo olvidaré.

Jones llega a sacarme de mis recuerdos. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde salió, pero lo cierto es que está parado como bobo frente mio, con su estúpida y pronunciada sonrisa que adoro y detesto a la vez. ¡Es que este chico es adorable y detestable al mismo tiempo! Además, esta noche parece que está jugando a ser el chico serio y despreocupado, no el idiota infantil y amable que suele ser cuando se lo propone. No pronuncia palabra alguna, pero más allá de su fingida sonrisa, logro ver un vestigio de tristeza. Como si algo le perturbara o afectara por sobremanera. Sus brillantes orbes azules chocan fuertemente con mi verde mirada, lo que da comienzo a una guerra de miradas, la pasó de "comerse con la vista" a "perderse en la mirada" Es incomodo al principio, pero el brillo de sus ojos, me provocan una agradable sensación. Alfred es un chico misterioso, pero me gusta intentar deducir en que está pensando, o que es lo que tramará. Cada instante me sorprende más. De un minuto de miradas intensivas, a un deleite con el destello de las orbes del otro. Wow Alfred.

El chico me toma de la muñeca, y en lugar de correr y alardear que "es el héroe" avanzó lentamente entre los invitados a la boda que se hallaban en el jardín, hasta llegar a una puerta completamente diferente a la entrada por la cual salí al jardín. Jones no decía nada. Y a decir verdad, yo también me hice participe de este incomodo silencio, ya que temía haberle hecho enojar o algo por el estilo. Nos detuvimos, y Alfred arregló su corbata, luego se paró frente a mí, apoyando ambas manos sobre mis hombros e inclinándose para mirarme fijamente.

-Escúchame con atención, la ceremonia será dentro de tres minutos. No te alejes. Recuerda que finges ser mi novia, y se supone que mi novia ¡NO SE VA A SENTAR A UNA PILETA A VER EL BOSQUE!

Tan frio. Tan serio e intimidante. Tan Jones. No Alfred, sino que el Príncipe Jones. Asentí con la cabeza, sin subir la mirada, no tanto por orgullo, sino más por no verme inferior a este gordo cabeza hueca. Fruncí el ceño y luego el tonto soltó una de sus irónicas carcajadas.

-Bien, bien… vamos adentro, quiero que me vean contigo para que esos tipos estiraduchos dejen de insinuar que soy…

-¿SI?

-… Que soy infantil y que no merezco ser el heredero.

Estoy casi seguro que diría otra cosa, más no quise ser insistente, no es tanto de gusto, sino por el hecho de que me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y caminó junto a mí hasta entrar por un largo y escuro pasillo, el cual llevaba a otro pasillo un poco más ancho e iluminado. Este terminaba con una enorme puerta decorada con flores blancas y amarillas. Dimos una vuelta en "U" por un pequeño pasadizo, y llegamos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la unión matrimonial de Francis y la reina Lily. El salón era enorme, y Alfred no me soltó hasta que llegamos a dos asientos muy elegantes, de color azul en primera fila. Reservada para los representantes del reino de espadas.

Una vez que tomamos asiento en primera fila, bajo la fría mirada de quienes estaban presentes, Alfred sacó de su bolsillo un elegante reloj a cuerda con tapa, miró la hora y sonrió. No podía dejar de mirar el piso y morder mi labio producto del nerviosismo, en cualquier minuto llegaría Francis al improvisado pero elegante altar, y yo tendría que presenciarlo todo en primera fila. Alfred se giró y suspiró levemente, lo que llamó mi atención, y el chico dijo despacio, casi susurrando para que los invitados no escuchasen y no lo hicieran callar.

-Me gustaría tener una linda boda.

-Pero eres un príncipe, es obvio que…

-No me refiero a llena de lujos y detalles.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero tener una linda boda, con la persona que yo ame algún día. Hacerle feliz y todas esas cosas.

-¿Y por qué?

-Verás, a pesar de que toda la vida he sido un chico mimado, mi sueño ha sido tener un final feliz como en los cuentos de mi madre.

-Ya veo…

-Quisiera ser feliz. Pero así como están las cosas, lo veo difícil.

Silencio. Francis entró por la puerta lateral del salón, y se paró en el altar, esperando a la novia la cual no tardo más de tres minutos en aparecer por la puerta principal, llevando como escolta al altar a un hombre de melena rubia y lisa, ojos claros y la cara seria. No se veía mayor, aun así, estaba vestido muy elegantemente y era muy parecido a la Reina. Su peinado era exactamente el mismo. A media que se acercaban al altar, las personas se ponían de pie, hasta que finalmente fue nuestro turno, y posteriormente la chica llegó junto a Francis. La ceremonia había comenzado.

Luego de que el sacerdote real nos hiciera tomar asiento, Alfred sacó una especie de Play Spade Portátil, llamadas PSP, y comenzó a matar zombies en plena ceremonia. Las personas le miraban feo, más nadie le decía nada, ya que al ser el heredero del reino más próspero y poderoso de los cuatro, el chico de mechón anti gravedad era respetado por todos en aquel salón. La verdad yo no le tengo ese mismo respeto, pero si tengo acatamiento respecto a ceremonias sagradas, por lo que me contuve de golpearle el rostro, romperle la quijada y arrebatarle ese estúpido juego para posteriormente hacerlo trizas contra el piso de madera del palacio real de Diamantes.

Alfred me irrita.

Me indigna que finja ser un hombre maduro, ególatra, serio, equilibrado. Siendo que es un estúpido gordo infantil que solamente busca aparentar ser más que los demás. Cree que tiene superponerse, que es un héroe y vaya a saber uno que otras idioteces tenga en su diminuto cerebro. Aun así, no es tan malo. Tanto… es idiota se preocupó por mí en un pasado. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Intento alejar estos pensamientos de mi mente, y me concentro en la ceremonia. El sacerdote está hablando, dice muchas cosas acerca de unión, compromiso, responsabilidad… me distrae una carcajada del infante crecido que tengo a mi derecha. Jones ganó y pasó al siguiente nivel. Lo pude deducir por la corta pero alegre melodía del juego que es de una escala similar a la victoria, y la risita alegre de Alfred.

He aprendido a distinguir las risas de Jones; La sarcástica, la de alegría, la de miedo, la que hace cuando quiere hacer pensar que todo marcha bien, cuando en realidad no es así, y la risita burlona que coloca cuando alguien se equivoca y él tiene la razón. Como odio esa risita, de todas, es la que más detesto. Nos colocamos nuevamente de pie, ahora para cantar una especie de canción religiosa del reino de Diamantes, himno que muchos cantan, pero que yo no me sé. Alfred sonríe y comienza a entonar pesadamente la melodía, como si en lugar de hacerlo por respeto, o simplemente por costumbre se estuviera burlando de la ceremonia. Incluso cambió partes de la letra original como "dolores perdonados" a "olores de escusado", "ha ido en incremento" a "pise un excremento" y "por eso yo te alabo" a "apestas al lavabo" Eso sin duda confirma mi deducción y teoría de que Jones es un idiota infantil que no se toma las cosas enserio. No comprendo como este chico, heredero al trono de espadas y a la vez propietario de más de la mitad de las empresas del mismo reino, puede ser tan desubicado e infantil.

Una vez que la canción finaliza y todos podemos tomar asiento, comienza la parte de los votos matrimoniales. Primero Francis lee sus votos en voz alta, y Lily mira hacia algún lugar perdido del salón, posteriormente es el turno de su majestad de leer los votos. Son menos, pero con mayor peso a los dichos anteriormente por la estúpida rana. Finalizadas ambas lecturas, Proceden tanto el clero como un notario del registro civil e identificación a hacer registro de los votos matrimoniales. Posteriormente, Le preguntan a Francis si acepta a La actual reina como su legítima esposo, y si le promete serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla por todos los días de su eterna vida hasta que la muerte los separe. Francis dice, ACEPTO. Luego miran a Lily, y se le formula exactamente la misma pregunta, ella dice, ACEPTO. Luego, los declaran marido y mujer, pero en lugar de "puede besar a la novia", comienza la coronación real de Francis.

Alfred me toma de la mano y se lanza a correr, me saca por la puerta del costado. Le reclamaría el hecho de que no me haya dejado ver la coronación, no obstante, me percaté de que muchos asistentes se retiraban del lugar, por lo que pensé que probablemente, esa parte de la ceremonia no era obligatoria para presenciar, o al menos no como el resto de la unión matrimonial. Una vez que abandonamos completamente el salón, el hombre me lleva corriendo por un largo y oscuro pasillo, luego dobla a la izquierda y sube por unas largas y angostas escaleras, hasta llegar a otro largo, pero tenuemente alumbrado salón. Este es muy elegante, con los muros tapizados y muchos cuadros es ex mandatarios y familiares reales. Finalmente llegamos al fondo del pasillo, que estaba separado de un enorme y extenso balcón por una gran puerta de madera, la cual Alfred abrió en un dos por tres. Una vez que llegamos al enorme balcón de antiguas cerámicas y pilones de cemento, tan fríos como la brisa nocturna y la vaguada costera del reino de Diamantes. Finalmente, Alfred se apoya en la baranda de cemento y comienza a jadear producto la gran corrida que hemos hecho hasta el lugar. Tras los jadeos, deja salir un profundo suspiro, y me mira fijamente mientras comienza a esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

Algo no anda bien.

Me acerco, preocupado, a donde se encuentra mi acompañante. Dificultosamente, ya que correr desde aquel lugar, subir dos pisos y luego correr por otro pasillo largo, llevando tacones por primera vez en mi vida, me ha provocado un fuerte dolor punzante en los talones. Alfred nota que me acerco a él, por lo que se gira completamente hasta que ambos quedamos frente a afrente, con un hermoso bosque y el horizonte del mar como fondo, adornados con el hermoso firmamento que sobre nosotros comienza su danza estelar. Yo sé que algo no anda bien, puedo sentirlo, pero aun así, no me atrevo a preguntarle al chico sobre qué razones le hicieron llegar corriendo conmigo a la fuerza hasta acá. Finalmente se quiebra el silencio y comienza a excusarse.

-Bueno… necesitaba venir acá.

-Ya lo noté

-La verdad, es que no podía quedarme a ver como coronaban a Bonnefoy.

-¿No?

-No… es que. No quiero ser rey, no quiero sin una reina a la que amar, y ver a Bonnefoy me dolió. Me recordó incluso a mis padres, en la época que ambos vivían y… se amaban.

-Alfred, yo…

-Lo siento por meterte en este lio, creo que debí haber venido solo…

-Alfred, de verdad, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… ni siquiera debí incomodarte al haberte hecho bailar frente a todos esos idiotas.

-Alfred, enserio…

-Y más encima, traerte a pasarte de frio a este estúpido reino de colores que marean.

-Por favor, Escúchame…

-Solo quiero pedirte algo, antes de ir a dejarte a casa

-Alfred, ¡Alfred estás muy cerca!

-Solo… quiero pedirte una cosa

-Ya Al, puedo sentir tu respiración. ¡Aléjate!

-Solo quiero que me bes…

-¡Alfred F. Jones, no lo hagas…. Soy yo, Arthur!

Al sentir a Alfred sobre mí, a dos centímetros de mis labios, me vi presionado a gritarle la verdad, quitándome el cintillo y dejando ver mis gruesas cejas que son tan características en mi rostro. Me pasé un brazo por el rostro, quietando parte del maquillaje y con la cara apenada, esperando alguna mala reacción de Alfred, Incluso un golpe. NADA. Solo escuché una leve risita que se convirtió de a poco en una enorme carcajada que llenó por completo aquel balcón. Sorprendido, levanté la mirada y me encontré con la cara de Alfred, como si hubiese acertado a alguna pregunta muy difícil. Alfred se alejó y sonrió una vez que dejó de hacer aquella risita burlona de "yo sabía" que tanto detesto.

-Arthur…

-SI, ¡Soy yo!

-hasta que por fin me lo dices

-L-o sabías.

-Pues claro, dude, es imposible no reconocerte.

-Francis no lo hizo.

-Francis es un idiota. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, tu suave y blanca piel, aquella ronca pero angelical voz y esa delgada pero bien formada figura, Hajajaja hay que ser "el rey de los idiotas, o de los Diamantes" para no darse cuenta.

-Alfred, p-ero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Dude, eras mi novia, mi cita. Además, quería ver hasta donde resistías.

-¿A que te refieres, Jones?

-Mi nombre, es Alfred. Y bueno, quería ver cuánto resistías con esa mentira. Vi que fuiste capaz de que te llame "NOVIA" e incluso…

- ¿Incluso?

-… Incluso tuve el baile más hermoso de mi vida, y aun así no dijiste nada, y resististe.

-Dignidad…

-Lo disfrutaste

-¡claro que no!

-¡Lo disfrutaste!

-¡a callar!

-Ha Ja jajaja, también te gustó bailar conmigo, Arthie.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

-Yo diría que sí. Incluso me sorprendiste, yo pensaba que de verdad invitarías a una chica, pero al verte llegar con ese elegante vestido, wow. Me dejaste sin habla por un buen rato allá en el aeropuerto. ¿Te costó muy caro el vestido?.

-Ambos ojos de la cara de Noru… ¡Oh no! No tengo como regresar al piso. ¡Noru se va a preocupar!

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa, Alfred.

-Si no me importara, no preguntaría, tontito.

Ambos reímos y suspiramos, miramos la luna que se posaba amablemente sobre el mar, creando un reflejo hermoso a la vista de cualquiera que presenciara dicha escena. Alfred se quedó mirando por más tiempo que yo, que arruiné la trivial escena con un comentario.

-Esto es muy gay

-Lo dice quien trae un vestido de alta costura.

-Oh ya cállate. Además, tengo mi ropa dentro del bolso – le mostré el pequeño bolso azul- no es necesario que esté con esta cosa todo el tiempo.

-Déjatelo, se te ve bien. Además, creo que ya es hora de bajar a la recepción de la boda. Si notan mi ausencia, seré muy criticado.

-¿Por ser el heredero al trono Espadas?

-Sí, todo el tiempo las personas me critican. Tengo que seguir estricta etiqueta, además de hacer todo lo que se me ordena. Nunca fui a la escuela ni tuve amigos, el único chico de mi edad con el que hablaba era mi medio hermano, pero él era casi invisible y nunca se hacía notar. Era como si no estuviese.

-Oh… nunca me imaginé que tuvieses, bueno, una infancia tan sola.

-No te preocupes, todos dicen que desde la muerte de mi madre, crecí demasiado rápido, y que no tuve infancia.

-No, si eso se nota.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. La cosa es que, tienes tazón, bajemos.

Alfred sonrió y salimos del balcón, esta vez no fuimos corriendo, por lo que nos quedó tiempo para apreciar los cuadros del pasillo. Luego de llegar a las escaleras, le pedí a Jones que nos detuviéramos un instante, ya que me dolían los pies con los incomodos tacones de los zapatos. Lo último que oí, fue una enorme carcajada, antes de volar por los aires mientras el chico de los anteojos cuadrados me tomaba y me cargaba escaleras abajo, con su estúpida risita de "soy un héroe" Mis reclamos y pataleos para que me baje fueron inútiles, pues bien me dolían un poco los pies, podía bajar solo. Protesté todo el tiempo, pero Alfred podía ignorar perfectamente mis insultos y amenazas a la vez que esquivaba algunos golpes y soportaba otros. Una vez que bajamos las escaleras y atravesamos el oscuro salón, Alfred me llevó a la recepción de la boda, la cual estaba en aquel hermoso jardín trasero, el de la pileta frente al bosque y el mar. Las personas nos miraban, mientras Jones reía alegre y me cargaba a la fuerza, en contra de mi voluntad.

Las personas nos miraban, incluso recibíamos mucha más atención que la pareja real. Quedé inmóvil ante un destello muy cercano a mis ojos. Las personas murmuraban y me percaté, una vez que deje de estar encandilado, que era un fotógrafo. Seguramente de alguna revista o periódico local. Alfred me dejó en el suelo, y sin decir una palabra, me indicó que fuéramos a sentarnos a unas mesas que estaban destinadas a la realeza. La nuestra era la azul. Una vez que tomamos asiento, y nos llevaron los aperitivos, Alfred comía como si no hubiese mañana, aunque lo hizo de una forma tan elegante que me llegó a impresionar de tal manera, que no quise comer nada, para no parecer mal educado o quedar en vergüenza producto de no haber tomado clases de esas que se le dan a la realeza para que aprenda a comer en un banquete.

Cuando los novios hicieron el brindis, todos se pararon y aplaudieron felices. Alfred no parecía muy feliz que digamos. Yo tampoco lo estaba, ya que me empezó a dar frio y sueño. No dije nada e imité lo que hacían los presentes, quienes al parecer habían practicado la boda. Alfred se quedó mirándome un rato, hasta que finalmente le pregunté por qué me miraba tanto. Alfred rió y dijo que yo estaba temblando, y me preguntó si tenía frio. Asentí con la cabeza y luego todos los presentes volvimos a tomar asiento. Luego de terminar de brindar, sirvieron un plato aún más grande que el anterior, plato que a mi criterio había siendo el más grande que había visto. Alfred vio que no sería capaz de terminar mi plato, por lo que me hico una señal con la cabeza para que nos paráramos de la mesa. Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, e intentamos avanzar al jardín delantero por un costado de la pista de baile, no obstante, cuando casi terminábamos de rodear la pista, unas personas comenzaron a decir fuertemente "Ahí va el príncipe de las espadas y su chica ¡que bailen otra pieza, que lo hacen excelente!" Fue cuestión de segundos para tener una elegante multitud pidiéndonos que bailemos nuevamente. Miré con cara de borrego muerto a Alfred, para provocarle pena y que se apiadara de bailar. Él se estremeció con mi mirada, y rápidamente gritó, señalando hacia otro lugar "Miren todos, el Rey de Corazones está besando a su consejero real" Todos los presentes voltearon a donde se encontraba el Rey de corazones, muy cerca de su consejero real, momento que aprovechamos para correr lejos de ahí, Alfred tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta el estacionamiento donde la limusina de Jones nos sirvió como refugio de aquellas miradas.

Alfred sacó su celular, una vez que estábamos dentro del vehículo, y comenzó a llamar a varias personas, dándole órdenes fríamente por su celular. Dando indicaciones, como si fuesen órdenes. El vehículo seguía estacionado, mientras Jones hablaba muy serio y dominante por su móvil. Una vez que termina de dar órdenes a quien sea que estaba detrás del teléfono, guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se voltea para verme de frente. Esboza una sonrisa y luego se acerca un poco a mí. No le demuestro mi nerviosismo. Alfred se acerca cada vez más, acortando nuestra distancia a tan solo un par de centímetros. Puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Su dulce y mentolado aliento. Estuvo comiendo pastillitas de menta al parecer, ya que no tiene el mismo aliento a comida que tenía una vez que terminamos de brindar por los novios. Sus ojos azules se posaron penetrantes sobre mi verde mirada, chocando y quemando. Sin notarlo, comencé a temblar, y Alfred se acercó aún más, aunque esta vez yo me recliné un poco, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Alfred soltó una carcajada, y yo lo miré furioso. Si las miradas matasen, Alfred estaría bajo tierra. Cuando se subió el chofer de Alfred en la cabina delantera, junto con sus guardaespaldas, Alfred se incorporó en su asiento y me miró seriamente. Mi expresión cambió de una nerviosa a una sorprendida inmediatamente, ya que aquel cambio en Jones me llamó indudablemente la atención, provocando en mí una gran intriga en cuanto a los cambios abruptos en el comportamiento de Alfred.

-Alice, ¿Es cierto que no tienes como volver a tu mansión?

Me quedé unos minutos procesando la información. ¿Me llamó Alice? ¿Dijo mansión? No me tomó más de veinte segundos en darme cuenta que estaba disimulando frente a su chofer y a sus perros guardianes.

-Así es – mentí- Con la cena empresarial de mi padre, se le es imposible enviar al mayordomo que me recoja, y por otro lado he olvidado traer mis tarjetas, ya sabes.

Alfred sonrió divertido, como si se tratara de un juego, pasó su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros, produciéndome un leve escalofríos que recorrió mi espalda y puso mi piel de gallina.

-Oh, mr. Clayton, conduzca hasta el edificio Jones, ya he ordenado que pasaré la noche en la sede de mi empresa que está en la zona alta de esta ciudad. Mañana por la mañana regresaremos a Espadas.

-Como ordene señor. ¿Y qué hay de su chica?

-La señorita Kirkland me acompañará. No haga comentarios desubicados. Kenny y Lenny se quedarán a cuidarnos, ellos partirán en un par de horas a Espadas, por si desea acompañarles, no hay inconveniente para mí.

-¿Y cómo regresará usted?

-No se preocupe mr. Clayton, ya he ordenado que envíen un helicóptero o mi Jet privado por la mañana. Puede tomarse el día libre a partir de que lleguemos a mi propiedad.

-No se dé mucha libertad… recuerde el estado crítico de su padre

-Y usted recuerde que es solo el conductor real, no mi consejero.

Alfred miró fríamente al hombre, y de un dispensador de comida de la limusina, sacó un pan, un trozo de carne que, a simple vista, era de cortes finos, un trozo de lechuga, queso en rebanadas, dos rodajas de tomates, kétchup, mostaza y se hizo una hamburguesa. Me ofreció una, pero negué con la cabeza. Sinceramente no tengo apetito. Alfred se comió tres en el trayecto desde el palacio real de Diamantes hasta el edificio. Son al menos unos siete minutos en vehículo. Una vez que llegamos, y que los guardias "Kenny y Lenny" nos abren la puerta para bajar y nos escoltan hasta la recepción, nos dejan a solas. Alfred habla con el guardia nocturno, mientras me entretengo mirando el lugar. Por fuera, el edificio se ve enorme, amarillo con ventanas anaranjadas y con una estructura arquitectónica contemporánea. Por dentro, conserva los colores de nuestro reino, y un diseño similar al edificio en el cual conocí a Alfred.

_"Departamento de Biotecnología y Telecomunicaciones Jones, sucursal Diamantes"_ La leyenda que resplandecía con grandes letras doradas sobre el mesón central de recepción. No entiendo mucho de eso, ya que no se me dan las ciencias, aun así, me imagino que la empresa de Alfred debe ser algo como de avances tecnológicos o vaya a saber uno. Sigo a Alfred hasta los ascensores, la estructura y diseño interior del edifico es prácticamente idéntico al edifico en el que nos encontramos por primera vez, solo que este es más bajo y levemente menos lujoso. Una vez que llega nuestro ascensor, Alfred espera a que yo suba y luego lo hace él. Marca el botón del último piso, y se queda parado junto a la tabla de botones, mientras yo me miro en el espejo. Estoy hecho un desastre. En este edificio, son tan solo 32 pisos, por ende el trayecto no es muy largo, aunque si es agotador y aburrido, adornado con un silencio incómodo. Una vez que legamos y el ascensor abre sus puertas, Alfred baja apresuradamente y se apoya en un muro. El lugar se parece mucho al gran salón en el que me caí y regué los papeles de Noru por todos lados, chocando con Alfred y conociéndolo por primera vez. Me sonrojo al recordarlo.

Luego de que Alfred vuelve en sí, excusándose que odia los ascensores, me indica una pequeña y discreta puerta que hay entre el ascensor, una gran planta de hojas azules, y un ventanal, del cual se puede ver toda la ciudad, las luces y el mar, aunque no se distinguen bien. Sigo a Alfred, y la puertecita da a una escalera de esas típicas con forma de "L" que hay en los edificios, departamentos y consultas médicas. Subimos y tan solo era un piso. El pent-house o "MI habitación de descanso para cuando vengo de visita a esta sede y se me hace tarde para regresar", como Alfred le llamó.

La habitación era enorme, es más, enorme es poco para el tamaño y extensión de esta. Ocupaba todo el último piso. Se podía distinguir una enorme cama matrimonial, dos de las cuatro paredes eran de un grueso e impenetrable cristal, el cual dejaba ver todo hacia afuera, sin que de afuera se pudiese ver lo que adentro sucedía. En esta enorme sala, también había un escritorio, una mesa redonda con cinco sillas elegantes, un enorme televisor con pantalla de plasma de unas cincuenta o tal vez más pulgadas, e suelo alfombrado, muy suave y esponjoso, el techo pintado blanco y lleno de focos blancos, que en el centro y también sobre la cama presumían hermosos tragaluces, una pequeña cocina americana a un costado izquierdo, un poco de desorden por el suelo y muchas cosas y adornos interesantes era lo que componía aquel enorme salón. Jamás había visto un lugar tan grande, ni siquiera en la universidad. La enorme sala de ceremonias de mi casa de estudios era tan solo una caja de fósforos tamaño de bolsillo comparada con este enorme lugar.

Alfred se sentó en un cómodo sofá que estaba frente al televisor de pantalla plasma, soltando un fuerte suspiro y reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su nuca en el respaldo del sofá, yo me quedo parado mirándole, mientras que Alfred me hace una seña para que me acerque a donde é se encuentra. Al ver que no hay respuesta, Jones se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, lugar donde estoy parado. Me invita a pasar al lugar, dejo mi bolso sobre el sofá, y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre la acolchada y suave cama. Me quito los zapatos, y veo que tengo los talones irritados. Me quedo sentado unos instantes, contemplando la hermosura del lugar. Alfred sonríe y me trae el bolso. Una vez que me lo entrega, me dice que junto a la ventana derecha hay una pequeña puerta que da al baño suite, por si quiero quitarme el vestido o algo. Asiento con la cabeza mientras me dirijo cuidadosamente al baño. Una vez en este, que es dos veces más grande que mi habitación, coloco el seguro de la puerta y compruebo que este funcione. Luego bajo la tapa del escusado y me siento sobre este, y tomo entre mis manos el bolso, para buscar mi camisa. Una vez que la saco, me quito el vestido y lo cambio por mi camisa. Luego doblo como puedo el vestido y lo guardo en el bolso, junto con el cintillo.

Cierro el bolsito y me miro al espejo del tocador, abro el grifo del agua tibia y limpio mi cara, quitando todo el maquillaje. Me miro en el espejo nuevamente. Nuevamente yo, Arthur. Cierro el grifo del agua caliente, y tomo el bolso para salir del baño. Cuando regreso a la habitación, la enorme habitación, veo a Alfred con el torso desnudo, tirado sobre el sofá, sin zapatos y con el pantalón cayéndole sensualmente a la cadera. Estaba recostado viendo televisión, comiendo un paquete de papitas. Al darse cuenta que regresé, se giró hacia donde me encontraba, y me dijo que si gustaba me podía acostar a descansar. No tuvo para que decirlo, ya que estaba tan cansado, que me recosté entre las sábanas, sintiendo la suavidad, y durmiéndome de inmediato, pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, siento que Alfred se acuesta junto a mí. 

* * *

¿Que tal? ... ¿Muy Gay? OKAY, merezco tomatazos por haber cortado el romance en como tres escenas, pero no quería hacerlo tan !gahy! ya que es Drama-Romance. Además, ya les tengo preparado algo a esos dos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y esta vez de verdad no llevo nada del siguiente, nada más que la idea en mente. Así que si quieren sugerir algo, es el momento indicado de hacerlo en reviews. Bueno, no podré escribir hasta el miércoles, ya que tengo muchas evaluaciones y por las tardes tengo preuniversitarios, pero incluso en mis ratos libres entre clases escribo en papel ideas sueltas, que llego a fundir en un hermoso pero fallido capítulo al llegar a casa.

No es muy bueno este fic, pero por lo menos me esfuerzo. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, sin nada más que decir, me despido.

!Que estén bien, gracias por leer... hasta el próximo capítulo! nwn

PD: disculpen si no he respondido algunos reviews, es que carezco de tiempo. Apenas recupere mi preciado tiempo libre, sin duda responderé los pendientes c: !


	7. Chapter 7

**Finalmente!** PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO *0* y es que he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela, y mi madre ha decidido mandarme solo la primera hora mapa quedar presente, a no ser que tenga exámenes, en ese caso me va a retirar una vez que los termine. Eso me ha dejado tiempo para escribir y poder actualizar (w) aunque he bajado mucho en cuanto a reviews... creo que algo anda mal en mi fic. Lamento mucho que no se hayan besado en el capítulo anterior, no se si Arthur es muy tsundere o Alfred muy idiota, o probablemente ambas. Creo que el dibujo tampoco se pude ver, pero dejé el link en mi perfil, por si desean ver como era. Alfred era feliz viendo a "la futura reina" con ese vestido. Y aunque todos sabemos que Arthur será la reina, lo que no se sabe, es como llegará a serlo y que dificultades deberá atravesar para finalmente ser feliz con el tragahamburguesas.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Arthur y sus fantasías sensuales en la ducha, fuera de eso, nada.**_  
_**Spoiler: El auto favorito de los de Alfred es un Audi A1**__**azul.**___

Ahora, les dejo el capitulo... espero que lo disfruten, ya me me esforcé mucho en escribirlo con tan pocos días, y probablemente tenga faltas de ortografía o redacción, no estoy segura, no lo alcancé a revisar, así que si me falla el léxico o algo, avísenme y luego me encargo de corregirlo c;

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas  
**

7.

Por la mañana, al abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama. Era un lugar mucho más grande, las paredes eran blancas, y dos de cuatro muros estaban hechos de cristales gigantes. Estaba aún en el pent-house de Alfred. Me di vuelta y vi la hermosa vista del sol cercano a la cordillera, hermoso. Me volteé hacia el otro lado, pero me di cuenta que no estaba solo. Me encontré con la mirada fija de Jones sobre mí. Estaba acostado en la cama, tan solo con mi camisa y ropa interior. Junto a mí, sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, y ambas manos apoyadas en su rostro, estaba Alfred, con el rostro completamente serio. Como si estuviese concentrado contemplándome. Me siento en la cama, y le saludo, parce salir de una especie de trance, solo para saludarme. Estaba con su torso desudo ¡Oh, pero que vista! Sus bíceps, tan sensualmente marcados, y su piel ligeramente bronceada, ¡Que encanto! Y para aumentar su sensualidad, una cadena de plata tipo militar colgándole del cuello y cayendo sensualmente hasta su pecho. ¡Qué manera de empezar la mañana! y los mismos pantalones de la noche anterior, creo que moriré con este hombre tan apuesto frente mio.

-Buenos días. Hasta que despiertas, bello durmiente.

-¡Alfred!

-No, la vieja de serviaseo. –Jones rodeó los ojos- ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Con los ojos cerrados.

-Dude…

-Tu empezaste con el sarcasmo. ¡Idiota!

Alfred me sonrió y se acercó a mí, pero yo me alejé un poco, no me gusta tener a este sensual idiota gordo cerca mio, no lo sé, me hace sentir extraño. Tengo que reconocer que siento una leve atracción a su persona, pero no es más que eso, una leve atracción. Aunque en realidad, me asusta un poco el hecho de intentar "ser algo más" ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo que hay entre nosotros sea amistad, es más, ni siquiera sé si haya un "nosotros" entre Alfred y yo. Lo único que sé, es que al parecer es lunes, y ya me perdí el seminario de demografía avanzada. Lo único que me queda, es encontrar la forma de volver a casa temprano. No sé qué hora es, pero a las cinco quince tengo una importante charla de pre-graduados de la facultad de humanidades, y a esa no me conviene faltar. La próxima semana será nuestra titulación, por lo que faltar a estos encuentros es completamente perjudicial para mi futuro. Me intento acercar un poco para preguntarle la hora, pero esta vez es él quien retrocede unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Oye Arthur, con calma!

-Solo quiero preguntarte la hora

-Ha jajá, en ese caso – sacó su celular, lo miró y luego lo guardó- ah espera, no vi la hora –sacó su teléfono nuevamente, pero esta vez sí se fijó bien- son las once cuarenta y ocho.

-Oh no… ¡No alcanzo a llegar antes de las seis!

-¿Tienes una cita?

-No, es un asunto en la universidad.

-¡Uf! Me alegra.

-¿ah?

-Ya sabes, que no sea una cita.

-Alfred… tengo que marcharme, es lunes.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué no desayunamos primero? Odio saltarme las comidas.

-Como quieras.

-¡Yay!

Alfred se pone de pie, y camina hacia la larga mesa que está al otro extremo de la habitación. Me hace una seña para que me pare a comer. Yo me acerco hasta la mesa de madera fina y delicada, del mismo jugo de las sillas. Jones me indica que me siente en el puesto que queda enfrente de él. Sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento, y tomo asiento. Hay mucha distancia entre ambos puestos, es como juntar tres mesas del mismo tamaño de la que teníamos en la casa de mi madre. Alfred mira la puerta, de donde llega una señora, bien arreglada, con uniforme de mucama moderna. Ella trae un carrito metálico con muchos platos, los cuales distribuye a lo largo de la mesa, y tras hacer una reverencia, puedo oír un comentario que le hace al heredero Jones.

-La hiciste, Jones, por fin trajiste un chico lindo –le dijo la joven- creo que si tienes buen gusto después de todo.

-¡Que dices! –Le responde el chico de mechón anti gravedad

-Ah, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Podrás hacerte el inocente con todo el mundo, pero a mí no me engañas, Jones. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé. Tú eres el único hombre en todo el universo de las cartas que le hace la competencia en perversión al nuevo rey Diamantes, solo que tú lo encubres con tu inmadurez, a diferencia de Bonnefoy, que demuestra su depravación abiertamente.

-¡Que mal pensada eres, mujer! No fornico con todas las personas que traigo.

-Ah no, ¡claro que no, como puedo decir tal calamidad! –Dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico- Alfred, ¿Qué le hiciste a este pobre chico?

-¡Nada! Simplemente… -Alfred se sonrojó y miro su plato de comidas- … y-yo solo dormí con él. No hicimos nada, y además… ¡ESO TAMPOCO TE INCUMBE!

-Oh… Okay, me voy al piso de abajo. Cualquier cosas me llaman. Y Chico, -hablándome a mí- escapa si es que puedes.

La mujer se retiró, dejando a Jones comiendo cabeza agacha. Me llamó mucho la atención lo que dijo esa señora. ¿De verdad Alfred es un hombre pervertido? , pues a mí no me parece, además si lo fuera… ¿Por qué demonios no me hizo nada anoche? A no ser que tal vez yo no le guste. ¡Oh no!, mi inseguridad regresa, y siento que esa pequeña hadita que revolotea solo para molestarme y hacerme ver que no tengo la razón, aparece furiosa. Es mi subconsciente. Para evitar que me diga algo aquella criatura mágica, corto un pedazo de panqueque con un cuchillo y lo llevo a mi boca, masco muy suavemente, hasta que prácticamente se hace papilla en mi boca, ya que bolo alimenticio es mucho decir. Trago y luego miro a Alfred. Su rostro cambió de estar calmado, sonriente a estar preocupado y un poco molesto. Me acerco un vaso con jugo de naranjas para beber un sorbo, posteriormente lo regreso a la mesa y veo a Alfred, que como de costumbre, ya se había devorado su plato.

-Arthur…

- ¿Qué? – no le hablo más, o siento que la voz se me quebrará.

-Y-yo bueno, jeje, verás… es normal que mi empleara malpensara… pero…

-¿hm?

-Ah vamos dude, es que es primera vez que me acuesto con alguien en la misma cama, solo a dormir.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-¡A ti qué!... Arthur, a mis veintiún años jamás había dormido con alguien más.

-No te creo, a que te has acostado con muchas.

-Sí, es verdad… me he acostado con muchas y muchos de la clase alta. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya dormido con ellos.

Inmediatamente me sonrojo, y volteo el rostro mientras me muerdo el labio inferior con mis dientes superiores, sin hacer presión con los inferiores para no lastimarme, al mismo tiempo, alejo un poco en plato, en señal de que ya no quiero comer más. Oigo que Alfred gruñe levemente, y que intenta llamar mi atención, mas no volteo a mirarle, ya que aún siento el ardor en mis mejillas, producto a lo mencionado anteriormente por el joven Jones. ¿Por qué rayos dijo eso? No comprendo, pero ¡oh por el amor de…! Es primera vez en mi vida que tengo el impulso que me hace querer besarlo. ¡Estúpido Alfred! Como detesto este deseo de juntar mis labios con los suyos, gruesos y hermosos, y sentirlos saboreando, jugando, poseyendo mis labios. ¡Que rabia me da! He tenido muchas oportunidades con chicas y chicos, pero siempre les he rechazado, sobre todo a las chicas. Y ahora, que de verdad me siento atraído por un idiota, resulta ser el idiota más grande del universo. Lo peor, que me cambió el tema, parece que notó mi incomodidad al respecto.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?

Intento reaccionar, me volteo y aun con las mejillas coloradas, le respondo levemente por lo bajo

-N-no…

-Arthur ¡tienes que comer! , mírate lo desnutrido que estas, se te sienten los huesos de la columna.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero odio tirar la comida. Tienes que nutrirte más.

-Alfred, hoy no insistas, ¡tengo una importante charla en unas horas y de donde estamos a mi universidad son al menos unas ocho horas de viaje en bus!

-¿Viaje en bus?

-Si, en bus. Además, unos ladrones me asaltaron y quedé sin dinero para regresar.

-Hahaha, pero no tenemos que usar el bus. Mi jet privado o mi helicóptero de larga distancia vendrán a recogernos a las una y media de la tarde.

-¿Ah?

-¡Qué! ¿Pensabas que el príncipe Jones se quedaría varado y regresaría en bus? … Arthie, Arthie, Arthie ¡eres tan predecible!

-¡ya basta!

-Buenos, pero si no quieres más, por lo menos podrías usar el tiempo que aún nos queda hasta que nos recojan en ducharte, las toallas están en el baño al igual que todo lo que necesites.

-Necesito ropa interior limpia.

-¡No Problem! Te puedo prestar algo mío, creo que tengo unos boxers limpios en el segundo cajón de arriba hacia debajo de la corrida del medio en el estante del baño. Por mientras, pediré que retiren la mesa y jugaré con mi consola de videojuegos.

-Bien, Gracias Alfred.

-Por nada.

Me paro de la mesa y me dirijo al baño, llevo mi bolsito y abro el agua caliente. Corro la cortina y a medida que me voy desvistiendo, el agua escurre hasta finalmente estar tibia a mi gusto, una vez que me quito la camisa y mi ropa interior, me meto a la ducha y me mojo el cabello inmediatamente, y busco algún envase de champú para lavar mi cabello. Creo que debí pensar en esto antes de entrar a la ducha. Con la mano alcanzo una toalla limpia y me seco un poco para Salir de la ducha a buscar con que lavarme el cabello y jabonarme el cuerpo. Una vez que encuentro un champú con una botella tan elegante, que me dio un poco de cosa ocupar, al igual que el jabón líquido.

Luego de tomar ambas botellas, regreso a la ducha, y coloco un poco de champú en mi mano izquierda, un poco menos que el tamaño de una moneda para ser exacto. Comienzo a lavar mi cabello, haciendo espuma, Mientras dejo que actué por unos instantes, repito lo mismo con el jabón, a diferencia que mientras paso mis manos enjabonadas por mi cuerpo, recuerdo a Alfred. Suavemente pasaba mi mano enjabonada por mis brazos, estómago, cintura… pensando que es Alfred quien lo hace, que es Alfred quien me toca y acaricia así de despacio como yo lo hago. Bajo ambas manos a mis muslos y me detengo. ¡Es demasiado pervertido en lo que pienso! Y por otro lado irreal, Alfred jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Termino de jabonarme y de enjuagarme, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, y lo logro. Una vez que ya he finalizado mi ducha, cierro el grifo del agua, me envuelvo en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, luego salgo y me seco el cuerpo y el cabello con otra toalla. Me seco en cabello, en lo que Alfred entra al baño. ¡Rayos, olvidé colocar el seguro de la puerta! Rápidamente, me giro dando la espalda al heredero del trono, ya que no quiero que vea esa fea marca que llevo en mi hombro. Pero al parecer, la notó.

-¡Wow Arthur! ¿Tienes un tatuaje en el pecho?

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Una marca de nacimiento. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Dude, déjame verla.

-No, es muy fea.

-¿Por favor? – siento que se acerca, y me pongo nervioso- solo quiero ver como es.

-¡Que no!

En eso suena el celular de Alfred, este sale del baño para contestarlo, lo que me da un suspiro de alivio. Corro a cerrar la puerta con seguro, y rápidamente me coloco mi camisa. No puedo creer que Jones casi ve esta estúpida y fea marca de nacimiento. Una vez que termino de secarme el cuerpo, medianamente el cabello, y de vestirme con la ropa que traía en el bolso, salí del baño, no antes sin dejarlo ordenado y limpio, y me senté junto a Alfred en el enorme sofá, mientras el chico intentaba buscar zombies y exterminarlos. Lo gracioso era, que cuando los zombies aparecían de improvisto, Alfred chillaba como un pequeño niño asustado. Me atreví a acariciar su cabello para calmarle, pero cuando acerqué mi mano, Jones me sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca, haciéndome soltar un leve gemido de dolor. Inmediatamente me dejó libre, pero volteó a verme directamente a los ojos, con una expresión un tanto fría y enfadada en el rostro. En ese instante me dio mucho miedo.

-Nunca intentes hacer eso, Kirkland.

Me dijo fría y secamente. Todo mi interior se llenó de una especie de escalofríos extraño, y una sensación agria recorrió mi interior. Dejó el juego y apagó la consola, luego se puso de pie y se fue al otro extremo de la habitación para hacer una llamada, dejándome solo y completamente desconcertado ahí en el sofá. Mi subconsciente aparece triunfante, restregándome en la cara que Alfred no está interesado en mí, y que lo olvide de una buena vez, o de lo contrario, podría salir gravemente lastimado. Alfred no miró hacia atrás, simplemente hablaba por su celular, furioso, tratando terriblemente mal al receptor con el cual se comunicaba. Me compadecí enormemente de aquella pobre persona. Creo que después de todo, Alfred y yo somos polos completamente opuestos.

Me quedé sentado, mirando mi muñeca, cuando Alfred regresa con una bolsita de hielo, se sienta junto a mí y me hace una seña para que extienda mi muñeca, le miro desconfiado, pero la serenidad en su rostro me hace arriesgarme. ¡Imbécil! Primero me lastima y luego intenta ayudar. Extiendo mi muñeca, y Alfred cuidadosamente coloca el hielo en la zona irritada. Este idiota tiene mucha fuerza, de verdad que yo lo había mirado en menos en ese sentido. Aunque con esos divinos, perfectos y marcados músculos, ¡Oh rayos! Que precioso es… No puedo creerlo, pero creo que me siento tal y como me sentía a penas lo vi por primera vez… como una quinceañera a punto de perder su…

-¿Qué piensas, Arthur? –Me pregunta Alfred, provocando un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas- ¿Por qué te muerdes el labio?

-Y-yo no estoy… -voltee la cabeza, y la mano libre la coloqué en mi Menton, mientras apoyaba el codo en una rodilla- ¡Eres un idiota!

-No quise lastimarte. Pero de verdad, odio que toquen mi cabello o lo que sea de mi cuerpo. Más bien, si es para hacerme sentir débil.

-¿Débil?

-Yes, se supone que soy un héroe. Los héroes no le temen a nada.

-A veces si tienen miedo.

-Pero los héroes enfrentan sus miedos porque son fuertes, no esperan a que su damisela en peligro, o en este caso damiselo, les reconforte cuando tienen un pequeño miedo. No es que yo haya tenido miedo, Hajajaja soy genial y los geniales no se asustan. Pero no quiero que hagas eso otra vez.

-Alfred, no me lastimaste.

-¿ah no?

-No.

_…TÚ NUNCA ME LASTIMARÍAS…_

¡Ahora son mis pensamientos! No puedo creer que por un minuto pensé tales estupideces. Me siento como en el inicio de todo, cuando recién la conocí. A diferencia que ya no actuó tan torpemente como antes y que me he acostumbrado a tutear a este idiota. Pero por muy idiota que sea Alfred, no puedo evitar sentirme así. Creo que nunca me había sentido atraído por nadie, ni siquiera Francis, y ahora que experimento ese sentimiento de "derretirse por alguien" resulta que es el equivocado, el heredero al trono, el empresario más joven y exitoso de nuestro reino, el excéntrico, filántropo y hermosamente perfecto Alfred F. Jones, alguien que jamás se fijaría en. Yo creo que no me ve ni como amigo. Pero aun así, yo pienso en él.

Quisiera quitarlo de mi mente de una buena vez, pero ni borrándolo completamente de mi retina, podría removerlo de mi corazón. ¡Como lo detesto! Lo detesto porque quiero besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que…

-¡Arthur, reacciona! – siento que chasquea los dedos frente a mi rostro- ¡Te digo que ya llegó el helicóptero a buscarnos! El jet no tenía como aterrizar, por lo que enviaron el helicóptero real, que nos espera en la azotea.

-Ah… a… ¿La azotea?

-Si si… En la azotea hay un helipuerto, subamos que nos esperan.

-Ah, bien. Gracias Alfred.

-Por nada Arthur.

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada, una vez que salimos, Alfred cerró con llave la enorme habitación, y luego bajamos las escaleras, hasta llegar al último piso ejecutivo. Cuando llegamos, cruzamos el piso desde la puerta de las escaleras a otra puerta blanca paralela a esta, la cual después de empujarla, nos dio paso a otras escaleras, solo que estas eran rectas y largas. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, pude notar que estas conducían a la azotea del edificio, el cual tenía una gigantesca letra "H" sobre la cual había un helicóptero, muy elegante a decir verdad, de un blanco brillante con diseños azules de picas, y el símbolo real. Alfred se acercó a mí, y antes de que avanzáramos hacia la azotea, metió su mano a mi bolso, como si buscara algo en su interior.

-¿Qué buscas, Alfred?

-¿Cómo rayos se usa esta cosa?

-Alfred, dime que necesitas.

-Tu cintillo para el cabello y tu pañuelo de seda.

-¿Par que los quieres ahora?

-¿A caso se te olvidó que eres mi novia?

-Alfred, por favor ¡n-no digas esas cosas!

-Pero el señor que pilotea el helicóptero es conocido de uno de los parlamentarios que había ayer en la boda, y también es un hombre muy chismoso. ¡Hazlo por mí, Arthur, te lo pido!

-Ahh, está bien. ¡Pero es última vez!

-Ha jajá, gracias Arthie

-No lo menciones.

Le paso a Alfred el cintillo y el pañuelo, y el más alto se paró enfrente mio, colocándome el cintillo, luego de que lo acomodó cuidadosamente en mi cabello, subí la mirada y me encontré con su rostro serio, sus ojos azules brillantes y sus mejillas completamente coloradas. Tenía la cabeza agacha y pasaba el pañuelo de seda por mi espalda, rodeándome suavemente y acercándome a su cuerpo. La distancia cada vez disminuía, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas, a la vez que mi mirada se perdía en esos zafiros preciosos. Nuestra distancia se acortaba lentamente. Alfred me rodeó con sus brazos los hombros, y ya casi ni quedaba distancia entre nuestros labios. Me decidí a tomar un pequeño impulso para besarle, Alfred hizo lo mismo, pero nuestros labios no se encontraron. A lo lejos, desde helicóptero, un hombre de unos cincuenta años presenciaba la escena, y justo en el instante que fundiríamos nuestros labios en un anhelado beso, el hombre interrumpió, arruinando el momento.

-¡Ya es hora de partir tortolitos, pueden seguir dándose besitos cuando lleguemos a Espadas!  
_  
_Ambos nos separamos instantáneamente mirando hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba el otro. Yo sujetaba mi cara y fruncía en seño, mientras Jones reí tontamente y pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás de la nuca.__

El hombre se acercó a Jones, entregándole el plan de vuelo, y dándole las indicaciones de este. Alfred, aun con el rostro levemente sonrojado, sonrió y avanzó con el hombre, quien le explicaba los controles. Luego de unos minutos de conversación en un idioma demasiado técnico en cuanto a lo que de helicópteros se refiere, Alfred me toma de la muñeca y se dirige al helicóptero, una vez parados frente al autogiro, Alfred me ayudo a subir. El helicóptero tenía dos corridas de asientos, aproximadamente para cuatro o cinco personas. Jones se acercó y acomodó mi asiento, me ajustó el arnés de seguridad y luego cerró la puerta, le ajustó el seguro y de dio la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado, ajustar su arnés de seguridad y esperar que el piloto se suba y ponga en marcha la máquina.

Una vez que despegamos, o como se diga, Alfred me dijo que en una hora diez estaríamos en Espadas. Giré la cabeza para intentar ver hacia afuera, pero no pude ver mucho. Jamás había volado antes, por lo que comencé a sentirme un poco mareado. Alfred lo notó, y discretamente colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla, lo cual me puso nervioso y me hizo sonrojar. El piloto volteó para preguntar como andaba todo, y al vernos, soltó una risita, seguida de comentario "!Al fin te encuentras una chica bonita, eh Jones!".

Alfred no retiró la mano, pero si se sonrojó un poco. Yo me sonrojé bastante. Una vez que llegamos a Espadas y estábamos a punto de aterrizar, Alfred parecía serio nuevamente. Pasó de estar alegre y comportarse de manera seductora e infantil, a ser un hombre completamente frio y serio. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Al parecer tiene poderes telepáticos o algo. ¡Pareciera atinarle a este tipo de pensamientos! O tal vez, solamente se puede percatar de lo que estoy sintiendo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Sí, algo te sucede. ¿Es or que comienzo a actuar de manera madura?

-Exacto. No comprendo por qué eres tan cambiante.

-Ah –suspiró- verás que al ser el heredero al trono, tengo que comportarme de manera seria y mantener el protocolo.

-Pero ¿Por qué conmigo eres tan infantil?

-E-es que… cuando estoy contigo, creo que puedo ser yo mismo.

-A-Alfred… tú…

-Arth… Alice, necesito decirte algo, antes de que aterricemos y tenga que actuar de manera recatada nuevamente.

- Anda, dime.

-Es que… ¡uf! Que nervios, ya sabes, tengo que usar todo el tiempo esta máscara de hombre serio, maduro y me es difícil ser directo con las personas, pero yo…

-¡Ve al grano, Jones!

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? Ya sabes, después de la reunión esa en tu Universidad.

Me quedé reflexionando unos minutos, incluso mi hada me miraba fríamente con sus brazos cruzados, pero luego me dije ¡Qué más da! El chico es apuesto, tiene mi edad y confía en mí, puede ser que el idiota se comporte, a veces es impulsivo e infantil, pero aun así es tonto es u galán.

-Alfred, no tengo teléfono para llamarte.

-Si recuerdo, rompiste el tuyo.

-Sí, y me corté la pierna con…

-No fue con tu teléfono. Aquella noche caíste sobre pedacitos de vidrios de botellas rotas que había en el suelo, tu teléfono roto no fue lo que te cortó, en realidad te protegió de enterrarte aún más ese vidrio que te saqué mientras seguías desmayado.

-Ah, no sabía eso. Solo recuerdo que sentí el dolor y pensaba que era por el teléfono.

-Eso no suena muy lógico.

-Tienes razón. Entonces ¿Cómo nos juntamos?

-Hm… ¿Te parece que te vaya a buscar a la salida de tu sede?

-Buena idea. La charla de pre-graduados durará como una hora y algo.

-Okay, puedo esperar un poco.

El helicóptero aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio de la clase alta. No era el edificio en el que conocí a Alfred, pero era uno de los de las empresas Jones. Una vez que bajamos del helicóptero, caminamos hasta las escaleras, Alfred le dio las gracias al hombre, y luego de que bajamos cada peldaño, llegamos le último piso, estructuralmente similar a los otros dos que visité. Luego nos dirigimos al ascensor, y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento en el subterráneo del edificio. Cuando estábamos ahí, en aquel enorme lugar de cemento pintado azul con un par de autos aparcados. Al fondo, había un lugar reservado, era muy elegante. En aquel lugar, había estacionado un Audi A1 convertible azul. Era el auto de Alfred.

Nos subimos a su vehículo, el cual por dentro era muy elegante y espacioso, y tras abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, nos ponemos en marcha. Alfred sonríe y me comenta que de todos sus automóviles, este es su favorito, y prefiere conducirlo por su cuenta. Las calles son hermosas, o al menos lo son en el barrio alto de Espadas. Mirar por la ventana hacia afuera y ver tan elegantes mansiones y calles limpias, no tiene precio. Es un sueño vivir en estos lugares, barrios tranquilos, sin temor a ser asaltado, con un enorme jardín y piscina. Aunque no sé nadar. Seria hermoso vivir en una de estas casas, por algo me he esforzado tanto en mis estudios, para poder tener un trabajo decente y vivir en esta zona del reino. Todo esto es como un sueño, enormes entradas a las enormes mansiones. Aunque me deprime el hecho de saber, que socioeconómicamente no pertenezco a este lugar. Nuevamente, Alfred lo nota.

-Qué sucede Arthur, ¿Acaso no te gusta este barrio?

-Me encanta, es como un sueño, pero…

-Temes no encajar aquí.

-Es que en realidad, no encajo.

-¡No pienses así!, eres lindo e inteligente, de seguro que encajas en cualquier lugar, y eso que no acostumbro a alagar a las personas a menos que lo merezcan. ¡Tú lo mereces!

-Alfred, no te digo que no sea un barrio soñado para vivir, tener una mascota, un conyugue y criar hijos, pero de verdad temo que la sociedad me juzgue.

-Se lo que se siente. La sociedad me juzga demasiado, y para mí, este barrio a pesar de ser más bajo que en donde vivo aunque quede en una zona más alta de la ciudad, me parece tranquilo, ideal para tener una vida plena y un final feliz, lejos de ese palacio infernal.

-¿Por qué crees que es infernal, Alfred?

-Porque no hay libertad. No puedes tener una mascota, ni un conyugue, ni criar hijos. Y en el caso de que se pudiese, ¿Quién rayos querría tener una mascota e hijos conmigo?

-Hay muchas mujeres peleándose…

-Lo hacen por el trono, no por Mí. Nunca ha sido de mí. Tú eres el primero que me ve como Alfred, no como el señor Jones ni como su alteza. Todos me ven como un empresario y/o un heredero al trono. Eres el primero que me ve como persona.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, bajamos desde la zona de mansiones, a la de casas grandes y lujosas, luego pasamos por el barrio de altos y costosos edificios, rodeamos el palacio y alcanzamos al parque que divide el lado rico y el lado pobre de la cuidad, una vez que cruzamos el parque, atravesamos por la clase media alta, y tras algunos minutos en los que quedamos en una congestión vehicular en la zona de clase media, llegamos a mi barrio, la clase media baja. La diferencia es enorme, pero al fin estoy en casa. Alfred me deja en mi edificio, en la puerta para ser exactos, y una vez que ambos nos despedimos de un abrazo, me quito el cintillo, el pañuelo y rápidamente los guardo en mi bolso mientras camino desde la recepción hasta el ascensor. 

* * *

HAJAJAJAJÁ ~ -risita heróica plz-

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que no quieran matarme por el hecho de que nuevamente no se besaron... caso wn casi... pero no lo hicieron por culpa de ese viejo piloto de helicópteros (;A;*) pero bueno... por lo menos el gordo le tocó la piernecita a Arthie ... asi que cuenta como algo.

Y bueno, ya no se que más escribir, más que espero poder actualizar pronto, esta vez ya comencé a escribir lo que sigue, aunque no daré spoiler ni adelanto por que tengo sueño y quiero dormir, son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana aprox, y no he estudiado para mi disertación de Hitler, aunque tampoco lo necesite.

Hasta la próxima, cuídense y que estén bien... !Nos leemos luego!

* * *

**Alfred: !Por lo menos dejame besar a Arthie~**  
**J.K. Fraanchi: muahahaha... **  
**Alfred: !Pero que villana eres! te las verás con el hero**  
**J. : Paciencia! ... es mejor que esperes y verás que valdrá la pena**

...


	8. Chapter 8

**M**ein Gott, me ha dado el ataque de inspiración, así que esta vez lo haré breve. Además, tengo que disertar de Hitler y no he hecho nada, mi módem de Internet ya no sirve, y tengo que usar el Wi-Fi del celular, y lo peor de todo,es que esta semana tendré que asistir a todas las clases por que debo muchas notas, fuera de eso, creo que todo anda en orden. Bueno, sin contar que mis profesores ahora me vigilan de serca y eso me aterra (D:) !todo por que a veces se me sale en clases el Lovino Vargas que llevamos en el interior!, pero no es que sea grosera, para nada, es solo que me tienen literalmente enferma todos en mi escuela, a excepción de mi amiga Noru y mi amigo gay, el Francia Moriarty Believer o como sea.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Bueno, si no te gusta la muerte, o casi muerte de un personaje...**_  
_**Spoiler: Arthur es muy malote y se escapa de la charla kawaii (?)**_

Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean (no, !enserio! e_e ) y espero no parecer repetitiva, pero espero que me dejen un lindo review, amenaza de muerte, canasta con frutas psicológica, pasta ... (;-;) o lo que sea, pero que sea en reviews , que son mi triste paga.

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

8.

Al llegar al piso, Noru no estaba. Seguramente se había quedado en la universidad toda la tarde. Dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá de la sala, y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí uno de los cajones y saqué una lata con comida para gatos. Estuve ausente por casi tres días, y mi pobre Iggycat seguramente habría muerto de hambre. A penas serví la mezcla molida de pescado con carne y nutrientes para felino marca Spadecat, el pequeño felino blanco de manchas color café anaranjadas se acercó a su plato y comió desesperadamente. Una vez que terminó su comida, se refregó en mis piernas, ronroneando agradecido. Esta mascota me la traje a la ciudad cuando aún era un gato cachorro de tres meses. Me ha acompañado incluso en los peores días en este lugar. Pero últimamente no lo había visto, es más, desde que conocí a Alfred, no había visto a mi gatito. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle, y aunque no lo crean, el minino me entiende.

Lo tomé y lo levanté, está más delgado y su pelaje es un poco más suave que de costumbre. Noru me dijo que seguramente se aproximaba su celo, por lo que tengo que cuidarlo mucho. Me dirijo a mi habitación, y una vez que me tiro a la cama junto con el gato, me fijo que mis cortinas están rasgadas en la parte que topa con el suelo. Me dirijo a mis cajones para buscar ropa limpia. No puedo ir así a la charla, ya que soy uno de los alumnos más brillantes, y probablemente me hagan salir a explicar alguna cosa. Una vez lo hicieron, y con la buena suerte de que había importantes docentes de caras instituciones que, una vez finalizada aquella charla, se acercaron felicitarme y me consideraron para ir a hacer la práctica a sus establecimientos. Recuerdo que la tesis oral es el mes entrante, lo que me coloca nervioso, ya que la escrita la entregué el lunes pasado. Una vez que encuentro una tenida limpia y me cambio de ropa, tomo la sucia y la llevo a mi canasto de ropa sucia, pero este está desbordándose, así que es hora de llevar la ropa a lavar.

Dejo al gato durmiendo sobre mi cama, me cambio los zapatos por zapatillas de lona tipo ConverSpade, y al tomar las llaves del piso, salgo al pasillo y luego al ascensor, una vez que bajo a la recepción, doblo a la derecha del mesón central, donde hay una maquina como las de bebidas o golosinas, solo que esta vende fichas de lavado. Introduzco dos billetes azules en la máquina, y saco un paquete de fichas de lavado. Una vez que las fichas caen y las retiro, regreso al ascensor, vuelvo a marcar el botón hasta que llego nuevamente a mi piso, donde entro al departamento, coloco en una bolsa la ropa sucia, y salgo nuevamente, esta vez presiono el botón "-4" del ascensor, que es uno de los pisos subterráneos, en el cual se encuentra el salón de lavado del edificio. Una vez que llego a este piso, salgo del ascensor y camino por un pasillo con un diseño similar a la zona pobre de ese barco de la película "Hetanic" y llego a una puerta abierta, donde al entrar hay enormes máquinas lavadoras y secadoras. Es la lavandería del edificio. Anoto en la pizarra el programa de lavado, coloco las fichas en una lavadora desocupada y comienzo a separar la ropa clara y la ropa de color. Una vez que coloqué la clara en una máquina, y la oscura en otra, cierro ambas y aplico en las respectivas cabinillas, el detergente y suavizante. Luego programo las máquinas, y las pongo a andar. Me siento sobre una artesa seca, y miro un pequeño reloj azul con forma de pica que hay en la pared. Aún recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años, había aprendido a controlar el tiempo. Mi madre me decía, que si no fuera que usar magia estaba estrictamente prohibido, yo sería un hechicero aún más poderoso que el mismo rey.

Yo tenía, e incluso aún tengo, grandes habilidades en magia y hechicería, mi abuelo me contaba que los Kirkland descienden de una noble familia de la realeza de Espadas, que incluso un antepasado había reinado, pero desde la crisis de hace más de un siglo, incluso antes de la gran guerra de Espadas y Corazones, los Kirkland fueron olvidados. Deudas y problemas en el juego hicieron que el resto de la descendencia cayera en la pobreza extrema. Según mi abuelo, la descendencia estaba bajo un hechizo, el cual se rompería cuando el hijo pródigo naciera y recobrara lo que nos corresponde. A pesar de ser creyente en lo mitológico y paranormal, siempre he cérido que eso es una estupidez, pero todos en mi familia, creen que eso se cumplirá esta generación, ya que al parecer, Scott cumple con las características físicas del hijo pródigo. Peter, mi hermano menor, es el único Kirkland sin poderes, lo que le frustra un poco y tiende a hacer cosas para llamar la atención. Y yo, bueno, a pesar de no ser tan poderoso como mi hermano mayor, me he esforzado mucho más que él en lo académico y en desempeño personal.

Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de mis poderes mágicos, ni siquiera los había ocupado en años, pero al parecer Alfred los notó, cuando me vio con el pequeño bolso azul en el que había guardado tantas cosas. El único que sabía, y que no era de la familia, era Francis. Ahora nadie debe saberlo, incluso el hecho de ser hechicero puede causar mi expulsión de la universidad, causare que no me reciban en ningún trabajo, o incluso pueden desterrarme a aquella pequeña zona que no pertenece a ningún reino, que es donde pertenecen los desterrados. Las leyes son bien claras, solo reyes y nobles pueden hacer manifestación de poderes sobrenaturales y/o especiales en caso de tenerlos, algún otro civil o persona que no pertenezca a la realeza, en el caso de poseerlos, debe mantenerlos en profundo secreto y abstenerse de practicar cualquier tipo de desventaja en cuanto a humanos normales.

Por lo menos en el pueblo que nací y me crie, me permitieron usar mis poderes hasta los diez años, luego me explicaron todo el asunto de las leyes reales, por lo que practiqué en secreto hasta los quince, cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Me vi obligado a dejar de practicar, ya que al estar solos, era más posible que alguien nos delatara y nos desterraran. Yo era muy poderoso, incluso en una pelea callejera le gané, cuando tenía siete años, a un chico mayor que me superaba en fuerza, tamaño y experiencia. Mi madre se preocupaba cuando hacía esas cosas. Mi hermano mayor me golpeaba. No tengo lindos recuerdos me mi infancia, siempre me estaba metiendo en líos con otros niños, nunca fui socialmente aceptado, incluso me llamaban "pirata" Por suerte, cuando llegué a la universidad, todo cambió.

Una vez que terminó la primera máquina de lavar, abrí una de las secadoras y cambié la ropa húmeda de la lavadora a la secadora. Era la ropa de color. Luego de programar la centrífuga para que seque por siete minutos, coloqué la ficha y pulsé el botón "encender". Un rato después, repetí el mismo procedimiento con la ropa blanca, y en unos minutos, estuvieron listas ambas cargas de ropa. Tomé prestado uno de los canastos de la lavandería, coloqué ahí mi ropa limpia y seca, y regresé al piso para separarla y plancharla mañana por la tarde.

Luego de un rato, me preparé una comida de microondas, la cual a pesar de que se sobrecalentó un poco, quedo buena. Terminé mi comida y tiré la bandeja, me fui a lavar los dientes y después corrí a buscar mis carpetas y un lápiz para los apuntes. Estar charlas son un tanto prolongadas y hay demasiados datos e información que vale la pena apuntar en mis hojas. Están un poco desordenadas, pero por ahora, solo me preocuparé de llegar a tiempo. Salgo del piso y me dijo al ascensor, Me encuentro con una chica que vive tres pisos más arriba, junto con su hermano mayor. La rubia de cintillo, a veces verde, a veces negro, otras veces rojo, al igual que hoy, va sonriente. Al parecer, va a sus clases de preuniversitario de la tarde, ya que está en su último año escolar y planea entrar a la misma universidad que su hermano. Intercambiamos saludos con Emma y luego nos bajamos en la recepción. Le ofrecí llevarla, pero ella amablemente rechazó la oferta, ya que su hermano la llevaría si ella pasaba a buscarle al trabajo.

Una vez que atravesé la recepción y que llegué a mi autito, lo puse en marcha y saqué unos dulces masticables que guardo en la guantera. Siempre como de esos cuando estoy nervioso. Saqué unos sin azúcar sabor menta, ay que me lavé los dientes hace poco. Doy la vuelta a la esquina, y luego al igual que cada mañana, conduzco hacia la sede de mi universidad. El camino se me hizo eterno, ya que estaban arreglando la calle por la que habitualmente conduzco o tránsito, y tuve que tomar la desviación por la rotonda norte y salir a la carretera del sureste, una vez que llegué a la tercera salida, bajar por el barrio de la clase media alta, y devolverme por la avenida dos cuartos hasta llegar a la calle paralela a la de la sede. No pude doblar inmediatamente, ya que la calle tenía solo un sentido, por lo que dos cuadras más arriba, cerca de una estación de servicio, pude doblar y tomar la calle de mi universidad, pero en lugar de llegar por el sur, como lo hago cada día, tuve que llegar por el lado norte de la calle.

Ya cuando estacioné mi vehículo y me bajé con mis carpetas para ir a la charla, me fijé que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de carrera estaban apilados, sobre todos las chicas, en la cafetería, alrededor del televisor pantalla de plasma que siempre tiene puesto el canal de la farándula. Me acerqué por curiosidad, cosa extraña en mí, ya que me repugna de cierta manera la farándula y todo lo que conlleva a ella, pero de todos modos, esta vez la curiosidad me ganó. A medida que me acercaba, gritos de chicas y comentarios de chicos aumentaban mi curiosidad, y una vez que logré hacerme paso hasta el frente del televisor, vi que era el programa de la tarde. Había cuatro personas sentadas en sofás redondos azules. Dos personas eran conductores del programa, y los otros dos eran opinologos. Comentaban entre ellos, mientras pasaban imágenes de la boda de Francis, y el "escándalo" de la semana. El príncipe Jones finalmente aparece en público con una chica. "El nuevo romance del Joven Jones" había imágenes del baile, de la recepción, una en el balcón, en la foto pareciera que salimos besándonos. Me sonrojé al verla, a pesar que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Siguieron hablando estupideces los de la televisión, y luego pasaron más imágenes; una en la que estábamos en la azotea del edificio, otra de ambos sentados en las bancas en la ceremonia, y la que las mató, fue de cuando Alfred se despidió de mí, antes de marcharse hoy por la tarde cuando me fue a dejar a las puertas de mi edificio. Los de mi carrera armaron una escandalera, y una de las chicas se acercó.

-Mira Kirkland, esa chica vive en el mismo edificio tuyo.

-¡SI! , de seguro que la conoce – dijo una de sus amigas.

-Vamos Kirkland, debes conocerla- dijo uno de los chicos de atrás.

-Lo más lindo de esta historia, es que es una chica como nosotros- dijo una de las más jóvenes, y es que en realidad no tienen idea que si es uno de nosotros.

-Me imagino, pero eso armará un problema- dijo la primera chica que habló- ya que las princesas de otros reinos y duquesas adineradas se pelean por el trono.

-Y ni lo digas… -dijo el chico de atrás- que el rey está que se va al patio de los callados.

Los dejé a todos comentando, mientras me escabullía para no seguir escuchándoles. Si Alfred se entera, seguramente no querrá verme nunca más, lo peor es que hoy vendrá a recogerme a la universidad, y si todos esos chismosos faranduleros lo notan, será su final. Ni siquiera tengo celular… oh, pero ando con la chaqueta en la que guardé el número de Alfred. Rápidamente, me dirijo a la cabina telefónica que hay en uno de los pasillos yendo hacia la sala de reuniones, pero está ocupada y tan solo quedan dos minutos para que comience la charla. Me dirijo rápidamente a la sala, ya que como suelo decir, puntualidad ante todo. Me encuentro con Noru, pero nos saludamos de pasada, ya que estaba por comenzar la charla. Antes de entrar al salón, una jovencita me colocó un pin con el logo de la universidad y me dio un panfleto tríptico con los temas a tratar en la charla. Una vez que tomé asiento, esperé que comenzara la charla.

Mientras hablaban acerca de estudios históricos recientes acerca de los nativos del reino del Trébol. Yo esperé que se distraigan, para salir del salón. Una vez afuera, corrí hasta el teléfono. Ahora estaba desocupado. Coloqué un par de monedas y marqué el número de Alfred. Después de dos tonos, me contestó. Lucia muy alegre, su voz resonaba completamente con un resplandor único no era demasiado chillón, pero aun así, estaba sorprendido y alegre se escucharme al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
-Aló

-Alfred…

-Ha jajá ¡Arthur, hola, como estás, aún tienes mi número, que bien!

-Al… hola, mira, no puedo hablar ahora, pero…

-Ah, pero yo quiero hablar contigo.

- Estoy en medio de la charla y cuando termine, en lugar de juntarnos afuera podríamos…

-Arthur, ya estoy afuera

-¡Qué! ¿Ya Llegaste? ¡Te ven a ver, idiota!

-Descuida, no me verán. Estoy acostumbrado a escabullirme del palacio.

-Hm… Okay, pero escucha, la farándula ya empezó con sus extráños rumores.

-Lo sé, lo vi en el periódico una vez que regresé al palacio, vaya que me costó quitarme a los del consejo real de encima.

-¿Tienes algún plan, Alfred?

-Por supuesto, ahora regresa a esa cosa aburrida en la que estás, y cuando termines ve a tu auto.

-¿Mi auto?

-Sí, estoy en el estacionamiento, la banca de al lado de tu auto.

-Tan a ver, no hagas eso.

-Arthur te esperaré hasta que salgas.

-bien, iré a buscarte al estacionamiento.

-¡No, regresa a tu reunión!

-Es una charla

-Lo que sea, solo regresa y cuando termine nos veremos.

-Cuando termine todos regresarán al aparcamiento y te verán.

-Ha jajaja, no lo había pensado.

-Solo… espérame, veré si encuentro a Noru para que le avise a mi jefe que no iré a trabajar.

-No hay problema, si quieres te espero y llamas a tu jefe desde mi número.

-No Alfred… no quiero abusar

-No te preocupes dude, no me cuesta nada.

-Bueno, te dejo, se me va a cortar la llamada

-Right, nos vemos Arthur

-Adiós, Alfred.

Colgué el teléfono, y fui a ver si encontraba a Noru. No lo vi en todo lo que recorrí, así que bajé las escaleras del segundo piso, di la vuelta a la cafetería, atravesé , pasando por el costado de la biblioteca, el sector de las pedagogías humanistas y una vez que encontré la puerta de salida, caminé por el sendero de árboles y césped hasta llegar a los estacionamientos. Ahí estaba Alfred, sentado en una banca junto a mi auto. Al verme, levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Me acerqué a saludarle, pero él rápidamente se puso de pie, me tomó de los brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Que alegría me da verte, Arthur!

-Alfred, nos vimos esta mañana.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, es aburrido estar en el palacio, sin ti.

-No digas eso, idiota.

-Bien, bien, no lo diré, ya que te sonrojas y te muerdes el labio.

-¡Ya cállate!, n-no es que… yo no, no es por lo que me dices.

-Si, como digas Arthie.

-¡Que no me llames así!

- Ha jajá, bien, vamos a pasear por algún lugar. ¿Conduces tú o prefieres dejar tu auto aquí y esperamos por el mío?

-No, tú te vas en el tuyo y yo en el mio.

-No seas así, vamos juntos.

-Está bien. Podré recoger mi vehículo mañana. No es primera vez que dejo aparcado toda la noche mi auto aquí en la universidad.

-Pero… Si quieres podemos ir en tu vehículo

Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidí que si se quedaba callado y tranquilo, podría llevarlo en mi chevette azul. Al príncipe de Espadas parecía no importarle demasiado. Aunque a me sorprendí, que accediera tan rápido, después de todo, no todos los días llevas a la realeza en tu humilde vehículo de segunda mano que aún se está pagando. En realidad, no es lo mismo viajar en el auto o el helicóptero de Jones, que Jones viaje en tu automóvil. Alfred se subió en la cabina trasera, tiró al piso algunas hojas y un chaleco que había en el asiento, y se recostó ahí luego de cerrar la puerta. Suspiré levemente y me subí en la cabina del conductor, me abroché el cinturón, ajusté los espejos y por el retrovisor interior vi a Jones.

-¿Está cómodo, su majestad?

-No te burles. Me recuesto para que la prensa no nos vea.

-La prensa eh, espera…. ¿Viste el programa de farándula?

-¿El programa? ¡Arthur, han pasado imágenes de la boda todo el día!, y que decir de los periódicos y revistas locales. ¡Aparecemos en casi todas las portadas!

-Oh… ¿Qué?

-Ja jajaja, muero por ver la cara de Bonnefoy, debe estar de muerte, ya que opacamos su boda.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Alfred?

-Ah, tú y yo sabemos que le encanta llamar la atención, pero fuimos los protagonistas en su propia boda.

-No me reconoció…

-¿Arthur?

-Francis… no me reconoció. Creo que, esa era la prueba suficiente para saber, que de verdad ya no…

-Lo siento, Arthur.

- Está bien, después de todo, pasado pisado.

-Cierto. ¿Vamos a comer a "The Golden Spades"? tengo una reservación para cuando quiera.

-No suena mal, pero no sé dónde queda. Solo he oído que es un buen y costoso restaurant.

-Vamos al de la clase media alta, así no tenemos que atravesar el odioso parque.

-Bien, recuéstate que pondré en marcha, creo que ese sé en qué barrio de la clase media alta queda.

Puse en marcha el vehículo, con cuidado salí del estacionamiento y tomé la calle con sentido norte. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, por lo que me costaba un poco ver el horizonte. Conduje despacio, entrando la carretera norte y tomando la central, para luego salir por la rotonda lateral izquierda y bajar por una plaza pequeña pero elegante y bien cuidada. En este barrio, las casas son todas iguales, o de construcción similar. Es una zona suburbana. Muchas calles, de casas enormes de dos pisos, casi todas con piscina, grandes entradas, perros guardianes Y otros. Alfred se había quedado dormido, podía sentir sus leves ronquidos. Me gustan sus leves ronquidos, creo que me gusta este idiota.

Una vez que llego al final del sector residencial, entramos al sector comercial. Las calles estaban limpias, las aceras no eran del cemento común y corriente, sino que estaban compuestos de baldosas azules con cuadros grises. Aquí no sé, con exactitud, donde queda el restaurant, por lo que cojo una pelota anti-estrés que encontré junto a la palanca de cambios, y se ala arrojé a Alfred, con tan buena puntería, o suerte, que le atiné justo en el rostro, corriéndole los lentes y despertándolo de golpe. Se asustó y se levantó bruscamente, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del automóvil. No pude parar de reír.

-¡Ah! Dude, eso me dolió

-hahaha, Alfred, no es por ser malo, pero eso fue gracioso.

-No para mí, ¡Me duele! … ahora ves al héroe lastimado

-a mí me duele el estómago… ha ha, de la risa

-Arthur, malo.

-Ah, Alfred, creo que estoy llorando de la risa.

-¡Eso es una falta contra el rey!

-¡Tú no eres rey!

-No, pero si lo fuera, te daría un motivo para reír.

-Inténtalo.

Alfred se lanzó bruscamente hacia adelante, yo reaccioné a colocar el freno de manos. Jones estiró sus manos y le atinó a mi debilidad. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Alegremente, el ojiazul deslizaba sus largos y sensuales dedos por mi estómago, provocando un cosquilleo tanto interno como externo en mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar fuertes carcajadas, lo que provocaba que mi visión se empañe en lágrimas. Sentí que una mano cesaba, pero no duró mucho, ya que bajó aquella mano y apretaba mi muslo, lo que me hacía saltar y contraerme. El idiota disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir de aquella manera, incluso toqué la bocina y ambos saltamos sorprendidos. No miramos fijamente por un par de segundos, y luego corrompimos en risotadas. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí en sus patines, se acercó a la ventana del conductor y nos dijo "Si lo van a hacer, consíganse un cuarto, este es un barrio decente como para que follen en un auto" Alfred intentó excusarse, mas yo escondí el rostro sonrojado en su pecho. Una vez que el hombre se fue, me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y subí la mirada, completamente sonrojado.

Estábamos a centímetros, o milímetros de besarnos, podía sentir su respiración, el aroma que emanaba de sus labios, tentándome. Tan solo un poco más y… suena el teléfono de Alfred. Rápidamente, nos separamos, Alfred buscó el aparato en su bolsillo, pero cuando lo encontró, no había alcanzado a contestar. Era una llamada perdida, según él, de un tal Yao, su consejero real. Alfred guardó el aparato, y regresó al asiento trasero. Ya colocándonos serios, amablemente me dio las indicaciones para llegar al lugar. Había que seguir cinco cuadras, luego doblar a la derecha y avanzar otras tres cuadras más, de esa manera, llegábamos a la zona más alta del barrio de clase media alta. Una vez que llegamos, estacioné el vehículo una cuadra más abajo. Jones se bajó del auto, pero ya no traía sus anteojos y usaba un sombrero gris que le cubría gran parte del cabello. Ropa casual, pero son dejar de ser elegante, de acuerdo al lugar, a diferencia mía, que se notaba que era estudiante universitario.

Ambos pasamos, Alfred dio el nombre de uno de los nobles que trabajan para su padre. Según lo que me explicó, si daba nuestros nombres reales, seríamos terriblemente acosados y él tendría que soportar afanosos regaños. Entramos y Alfred me dejó escoger una mesa. Elegí una que estaba junto a la ventana, ya que la luna un estaba llena, y se veía hermosa desde aquel lugar. Me distraje viendo la luna, y no noté que ya había llegado el mozo a preguntarnos por los pedidos. Alfred pidió muchas cosas costosas, yo solamente pescado con patatas fritas y una taza de té. Jones se rió de mí por haber pedido té, pero cuando fue su turno de pedir algo para beber, fue mi turno de reírme, ya que pidió refresco de cola. Luego de un rato de risas, por cosas muy triviales y estúpidas, llegó nuestra comida. Alfred comenzó a comer inmediatamente, la comida se le hacía poco, mientras que yo estaba a penas con ese plato tan grade que me sirvieron. Nuevamente sonó el teléfono de Alfred, pero este se negó a contestar.

-Alfred, puede ser importante, contesta.

-No, es solo Yao que no se deja de molestarme. Déjalo preocuparse un rato.

-Pero, ¿Si es importante?

-En ese caso – tomó el teléfono, y al parecer lo puso en silencio- Listo, ahora puede pelarse el dedo. Tú eres más importante que esas idioteces reales.

-B-bueno… y-yo…- Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada- creo que…

- Te ves lindo sonrojado y mordiendo tu labio.

Baje aún más la cabeza, y jugando con mi plato, me puse a apartar y mover la presa de pescado y algunas papas de un lado a otro. Ya no comería ni un bocado, aun así, hacía parecer como si fuese a seguir comiendo. El olor a pescado me estaba aburriendo, a pesar de ser mi comida favorita, de verdad que ya no quería más comida. Jones lo notó, ya que por lo bajo me dijo que me perdonaría, solo por esta vez, dejar la comida, ya que me tenía preparada una sorpresa. Una vez que Alfred pidió la cuenta, y luego de esperar a que la traigan la pagó, salimos del restaurante, pero en lugar de regresar al auto, Jones me llevó a pasear por la calle, caminamos algunas calles, en las que había restaurantes, perfumerías, chocolaterías, boutiques y otros. Nos detuvimos frente a un lugar que decía "HapySpades" al perecer, era una especie de local llena de juegos. Alfred me jaló del brazo para entrar, yo sonreí, no suelo hacerlo en estas situaciones, pero de todos modos lo hice.

Entramos al lugar, estaba lleno de máquinas y juegos tipo golpea al topo, alfombre de baile, tiro al blanco, pelotitas de colores, todos estos funcionaban con fichas, y si uno ganaba en algún juego, salían boleros los cuales se podían juntar para luego intercambiar por premios. Jamás había estado en un lugar así, a pesar de haberlo soñado toda mi infancia, cuando oía a los otros niños que viajaban en sus vacaciones a ciudades más grandes e iban a ferias, parques de diversiones, circos o estos salones recreativos. Alfred felizmente corrió a cargar su tarjeta, mientras yo me senté en una banca azul con diseños de picas calipso. Una vez que Jones volvió, me tomó de la mano, yo me ruboricé, mientras él parecía no darse cuenta. Corrimos hasta el juego de "aplasta las arañas" en el cual, habían botones con forma de arañas, los que había que pisar cuando se prendiera la luz. Alfred pasó la tarjeta, puso el juego en nivel fácil y se puso a aplastar arañas. La gente de a poco se acercaba a vernos, yo le ayudaba a aplastar. Terminó nuestro turno, y salieron algunos boletos. Alfred deslizó la tarjeta nuevamente. Esta vez en nivel intermedio, y ambos nos pusimos a aplastar arañas. Resulta que hacíamos un buen equipo, solamente fallamos en dos; una que se nos pasó de largo y otra que sin querer, pisé un botón que no estaba encendido. El juego terminó, salieron más boletos y Alfred deslizó la tarjeta por última vez, ahora puso el juego en difícil. Las luces se encendían más rápido, y duraban menos tiempo. Había más de dos a la vez, e incluso la música de fondo del juego era mucho más rápida, aun así, no pudo contra nosotros. Una vez que el juego terminó, sin ningún intento fallido, la máquina no dejaba de arrojar boletos de cartón.

La gente y niños que ahí había aplaudían, luego fuimos a otro juego, en el que había que lanzar unas pelotas a distancia y debían caer en unos círculos de colores. Mientras más central fuera el círculo, más boletos se ganaban. Alfred deslizó la tarjeta, y me dejó elegir una pelota. Tomé una azul clara, y cuando me preparaba para lanzar, Alfred me abrazó por la espalda, tomó mi brazo, y juntos lanzamos la pelota. Yo estaba más rojo que las etiquetas de los productos importados desde el reino de corazones. Logramos atinarle justo al centro. Aún nos quedaban cuatro intentos. A pesar que fallamos el tercero, el resto de los lanzamientos fueron exitosos y al igual que en el primero, le atinamos justo, sacando muchos más boletos cuando se nos acabaron las pelotas para lanzar.

-¡Ya sé, vamos a las motos locas y luego descalzamos un rato!

- Alfred, quiero ir a la alfombra de Baile.

-Oh, Okay, pero luego vamos a las motos locas.

-Me parece justo.

-Ah, y Arthur.

-¿Sí?

-Lo estoy pasando verdaderamente bien.

-Y yo, jamás había estado en un lugar así

-¿Jamás?

-No, mi familia no es muy pudiente, y en mi pueblo no hay entretenciones. Con suerte hay un banco, dos farmacias, cuatro escuelas, el hospital y tres mercados pequeños.

-Oh Arthur… no tenía idea.

-No te preocupes.

-En serio no sabía. Yo tengo uno de estos en mi casa, y tiene más juegos. ¡Un día te invitaré!

-Gracias Alfred, pero no hace falta… mejor vamos a esa alfombra.

-Te advierto que soy muy bueno en ese juego.

-Y yo soy muy bueno bailando, Al.

Ambos caminamos hasta la gran pantalla donde había flechitas de colores, que indicaban que botón pisar. Había una jovencita terminando su baile. Una vez que ella terminó su canción, retiró sus boletos y se marchó. Entonces fue nuestro turno de subir a las plataformas con flechas y luces. Alfred deslizó la tarjeta dos veces, ya que había dos censores, uno para cada plataforma. Luego, pusimos una canción al azar, y nos preparamos. Me afirmé de los fierros traseros, y comenzó la canción. Al principio, estaba completamente descoordinado, mientras que Alfred parecía bailar sin problemas, aunque no le atinaba a todas las flechas, lo hacía con la mayoría. De a poco fui agarrándole el ritmo al baile, y atinándole a las flechas, incluso ya podía hacer combos, pisando dos flechitas a la vez. Ya por la mitad de la canción, me dejé llevar, el ritmo hacía que cada extremidad de mi cuerpo disfrute y se deleite con la melodía de la máquina, y si notarlo nuestros pasos, con los de Alfred, se sincronizaron, se tal manera que creamos una armoniosa danza colorida y alegre.

La canción terminó, y estaba exhausto. No dejaban de salir y salir boletos, y La personas a nuestro alrededor nos alababan felices. Alfred se había quitado el sombrero, pero con el cabello despeinado y sin anteojos pasaba desapercibido. Una vez que retiramos los boletos y nos bajamos de la plataforma para dejar que los que unos niños bailen, Alfred se acerca a mí, demasiado para ser exactos. Está sudando, y se ve mucho más hermoso y sensual que de costumbre. Ambos estamos jadeando pesadamente, debido a todo el esfuerzo y pasión que dejamos en aquel juego. El ojiazul me tomó del brazo, y fuimos a una barra que estaba al lado del sector para cumpleaños, por unos refrescos. Pedí agua mineral, mientras que Jones pidió un refresco de cola.

Descansamos por unos minutos en la barra. Alfred había apagado su celular, no quería que nada lo distraiga. Yo observaba como el chico se tomaba su bebida, estaba concentrado en los labios de Jones, gruesos y hermosos labios. De alguna extraña manera, lograba perderme fácilmente en su mirada, sus labios, su cabello, lo que fuese de él. Pero ni enfermo ni muerto se lo diría, claro que no. Es que en realidad, me da miedo que este idiota me rechace, no tanto por el hecho de que sea el príncipe de espadas y prácticamente dueño de todo el reino, sino porque jamás haberme enamorado perdidamente de alguien, y tengo miedo de desilusionarme, o peor, de no ser correspondido. Ya oí esta mañana a la chica que nos llevó el desayuno, e incluso lo oí por los mismos labios sensuales que estoy apreciando, se ha acostado con muchos y muchas. Probablemente Alfred sea igual o peor que Francis. Y ya con esa rana sufrí lo suficiente.

El ojiazul termina su bebida y yo intento tomarme toda el agua, pero dejé un poco. Le pregunto si quiere ir a las motos, pero ya está cansado, al igual que yo. Solo deseamos regresar a nuestras casas. Alfred paga ambas bebidas, y luego salimos del lugar. Nos da un poco de frio, a pesar de que sea primavera. Seguramente es por que estuvimos bailando y eso aumentó nuestra temperatura corporal. Una vez afuera, caminamos lentamente de regreso al auto, y hay muy pocas tiendas abiertas. Mientras andábamos por la acera, hablábamos con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Le gustó el paseo, señor Kirkland?

-Bromeas, ¡Me encantó!

-¿Really?

-Si Alfred, ha sido el mejor paseo.

-Ha jajaja, que alegría.

-Y también el único.

-¿Único?

-Nunca antes había salido con nadie, ni con Francis, ni Noru ni mis padres. Nadie.

-Oh… lo siento Arthur

-No importa, no te preocupes

-Pero de verdad, ¿ni siquiera a comer a un restaurante?

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad, y si se me daba, no tenía tiempo o dinero.

-¡Vamos! Ahora que eres mi Mejor amigo, podemos salir cuantas veces quieras.

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial? –oh no, ahora veo que la Friendzone es real, creí que no existía.

- Ha, s-supongo – ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Alfred me ve solo como su amigo- mejor amigo.

-Ah, vamos, ¡Cambia esa cara!

-No tengo otra.

-¡Claro que sí, Arthie!

Nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña florería que vendía, en su mayoría, rosas, petunias, claveles y calas azules. Alfred llevó sus dedos a mi barriga, haciéndome cosquillas, provocándome fuertes carcajadas, no podía contenerme, Alfred sabe muy bien qué puntos hacen que pierda el control de mí mismo, en cuanto a cosquillas, claro está. Le empujé levemente, con la esperanza de alejarlo un poco de mí y poder tomar aire, pero Jones también me empujó, riendo, le empujé nuevamente y ambos nos echamos a reír. Nuestras carcajadas resonaban en los callejones que se formaban entre algunos edificios. Hace mucho tiempo que no río, de verdad, creí que ya jamás podría reír nuevamente, pero aquí estoy, feliz, disfrutando de la compañía de este idiota.

Seguimos riendo, solo que ahora nuestras miradas se encuentran. Alfred ríe nervioso, y me abraza. Me rodea con sus brazos la cintura, y me apega a su cuerpo, quedando yo con los brazos apoyados en su pecho, mi rostro completamente sonrojado, mi mis verdes ojos mirando hacia arriba, perdiéndose en ese mar, ¿o tal vez cielo? , pero son sus ojos, de un azul claro y profundo a la vez, como cuando la marea está calmada o el cielo despejado en un hermoso y radiante día de verano. Alfred baja más la cabeza, y avanza, haciéndome retroceder. Me acorrala contra el muro que está entre la puerta de entrada y la vitrina de la florería.

-Arthur, tienes muy lindos ojos.

-N-no mientas, idiota.

-No, es verdad. Me gustan tus ojos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, solo que esta vez, cerramos nuestros ojos, y me atreví a apoyar mis manos en sus hombros. Ahora que lo noto, no es tan alto como la vez que nos conocimos. Alfred me acerca más a su cuerpo, y siento pesadamente su respiración, estábamos a punto de besarnos, finalmente sentiría el sabor de aquellos labios que, a simple o detallada vista, lucían deliciosos, nos acercamos más, ya no había prácticamente distancia, cuando desde el interior del local se escucha una televisión, que anunciaba un extra informativo;

_Extra de Espadavisión_

-Melodía típica de noticiario-

Información de último minuto, se ha confirmado el estado de coma en el que ha entrado el Señor Jones, Rey de Espadas, repito, El rey ha caído en coma, inesperadamente. Los miembros del consejo real han intentado ubicar a su hijo, Alfred, pero al parecer sigue desaparecido. Les mantendremos informados y disculpen por interrumpir la transición

-Melodía típica de noticiario-

Extra de Espadavisión 

De un minuto a otro, en lugar de sentir un beso, sentí un fuerte sollozo. Alfred me soltó, pero tomó mi mano y la apretó, me miró secamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver la cara de Alfred tan mal. El chico me dio la espalda, por lo que llevé ambas manos a mi pecho, en la zona del corazón. Solo recuerdo que escuché a Alfred decir "_PADRE, ¿POR QUÉ?"_

* * *

Waah ( ;-;)

_Tengo un headcanon, no sé si concuerdan conmigo, pero es que los latinoamericanos son del reino de espadas (por que como américa es el Rey ) , bueno, me gustaría saber sus teorías acerca de Los latinos en Cardverse, y también sería lindo saber que piensan del padre de Alfred, aunque de verdad, ya tengo planeado todo, o casi todo. Hasta aquí mas o menos es la introducción, ya del capítulo siguiente, comienza realmente la trama del fic, ya que necesitaba llegar a esto para que se puedan ir dando las cosas. Y en realidad, yo quería matar al padre de Alfred, pero mi mamá me dijo "ah, y por qué mejor no lo dejas en coma, o en estado vegetal estuvo el papá de Thor" y bueno, si logran hablarme de algún avenger para convencerme de algo, créanme que lo logran, Sobre todo si es Iron Man, el sensualisimo tony STrk es mi hamor (si, amor con "H", se me pegó de "IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA" . MUCHAS GRACIAS, Alfrep Llonz *sarcasmo* )_

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto, que estén bien. Imglateda si los hama (menos a Alfrep, se fue a . y me dejó sola :'c)


	9. Chapter 9

**Nee! c:**

Fraanchi is back with a new chapter (?) ... okno.

Finalmente puedo actualizar esta cosa, me tomó mucho tiempo, no tanto escribirlo, ya que en realidad el capitulo lo tengo escrito desde la semana pasada y ya voy a la mitad del capitulo diez. Es que he tenido muchos problemas en mi vida privada, quizá no les interese, pero finalmente deje la escuela! Lo bueno es que ya no tendré que soportar el acoso de mis malvados compañeros ni estar bajo la vigilancia de mis maestros, lo malo es que tendré que asistir a un preuniversitario, ya que planeo ir a la universidad el año entrante, fuera de eso.  
!PODRE ACTUALIZAR MUCHO MÁS SEGUIDO AHORA QUE ESTARÉ TODO EL DÍA EN CASA, ASÍ QUE ATENTOS !

En cuanto al capítulo, este fue uno de los que menos me costó escribir, ya que estaba demasiado inspirada y realmente es hermoso (?) fuera de eso, ya verán que el padre de Alfred se encuentra, por el momento, estable. Y en el próximo se darán cuenta que el problema realmente no es el rey, sino que los familiares y nobles que rodean al pobre hero.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**_  
_**Advertencias: Well... Peligro de hemorragia nasal (?)**_  
_**Spoiler: Nuevamente Arthur se hara pasar por la novia del gordo (pero esta será la última**__ vez)_

  
Bueno, he aquí el capítulo nueve, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, y mientras lo leen, me iré a escribir más para poder actualizar mis fics, en una de esas escribo un hard UsUk cardverse, no se, si es que me sale. 

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

9.

Correr, correr, correr. ¿Por qué justo se tenía que averiar el ascensor de mi edificio? Bueno en realidad hay dos, pero frente al otro ascensor había una larga fila de personas esperando. Una vez que llegamos al piso, ya agotados de subir tantas escaleras corriendo como locos, cerré fuertemente la puerta. Noru, que estaba en el living del piso, se quedó mirándonos, con una cuchara de helado en una mano y el bote de este en la otra. Soltó ambas cosas, dejándolas caer al piso, y corrió donde mí. Lukas no suele ser muy expresivo, esta fuñe le excepción.

Noru nos vio llegar juntos, tomados de la mano y exaltados después de todo lo que corrimos para evadir a la prensa que rodeaba el edificio, incluso tuve que aparcar mi vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo, ya que el lugar en el que siempre lo dejo, estaba lleno de paparazis, panelistas y reporteros esperando a que "El desaparecido heredero al trono salga de su escondite en el que posiblemente se encuentra con su misteriosa amante" No puedo creer como la farándula inventa cosas, sin contar que en todos los canales de televisión, deben haber interrumpido las programaciones para hablar del rey, de su desaparecido hijo y el escándalo que ha ocasionado en la boda de Francis. Noru seguía sorprendido, a pesar de haber sido quien me ayudó a asistir a la boda de Bonnefoy.

-Válgame, Arthur, ¡Para qué Trajiste al príncipe, si todo el reino lo está buscando!

-Noru, no le digas a nadie que está aquí.

-¿Sabes lo que acaba de suceder?

-Sí, si lo sé. Pero en este minuto, Alfred necesita estar a solas y lejos del palacio.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por eso creer que es buena idea traerlo aquí?

-No tiene donde ir

-Ah pobrecito, el multimillonario y heredero al trono no tiene donde ir

-Noru, si va a alguna de sus propiedades, lo encontrarán

-Y tú crees que aquí no

-Bueno, aquí es más discreto…

-¿Discreto? Arthur, cuando llegué de la Universidad, vi que el edificio lo rodeaban los medios de prensa ¿Eso es discreto?

-De todos modos no nos vieron llegar

-Pero los verán salir.

-De todos modos, Noru.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Déjalo que se quede, aunque sea por esta noche

-Eh, oigan… Estoy aquí, no hablen de mí como…

-… Bien Alfred, dile a Noru que si puedes quedarte

-Bueno, ¡que se quede! pero ambos me deben una explicación.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, Alfred tenía los ojos llorosos, aun así, no quería ir al palacio. Entre los dos le explicamos a Noru lo que sucedió en la boda, luego nuestra salida y finalmente Noru decidió dejarnos a solas, Recogió el helado y la cuchara, los dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y se despidió para irse a dormir. Alfred tomó mi mano, y la apretó. Por un minuto, sentí la inseguridad del interior de Jones. Le solté la mano, y le miré a los ojos, el pobre hombre ya no daba más, algo había en su interior, algo que no quería decirlo, o tal vez lo había guardado tantos años que, producto el coma de su padre, le sobrepasó, causándole esta inestabilidad emocional. Es extraño, pero al tenerlo cerca, es como si pudiese sentir exactamente lo que él siente. Tal vez sea una estupidez, pero es como si de alguna manera, estuviésemos conectados.

-Algo te pasa Alfred. Eso me preocupa.

-No… Arthur, no te preocupes.

-Estás triste.

-No Arthie

-Preocupado

-Tampoco

-¿Es por lo del Rey?

-No…

-No, no es por tu padre, no. Algo más te sucede.

-Es que… no lo comprenderías

-Yo confié en ti al ponerme un vestido y acompañarte a la boda de la rana. Confié en ti en el minuto de arrancarme de esa aburrida charla que me serviría a futuro. Confié en ti al contarte que jamás había salido con alguien y al dejarte subir a mi auto… ¿Confías en mí?

-Ah, Arthur… después de todo, eres al único que me ha brindado su amistad y que me ha soportado, a pesar de que me llamas idiota y me empujas todo el tiempo. Aun así, eres al único que me valora por quien soy realmente, no por lo que tengo ni por mi familia.

-Alfred, ve a grano.

-Bueno ya, ya… Lo que pasa es que, desde pequeño, mi padre fue muy distante y frio conmigo, solo mi mamá se preocupaba por mí, me defendía. Cuando ella murió, mi mundo prácticamente se derrumbó, y mi padre ha aprovechado su ausencia para ser el dueño de mi vida. Jamás pude salir otra vez del palacio, desde la muerte de mi madre hasta los diecisiete años. Todos los días de mi vida, desde que mi mami falleció, me han presionado a mantener el protocolo familiar, respetar tradiciones y aprender todo en cuanto al reino se trata. Ahora que mi padre está en coma, de seguro todos los esos estúpidos parientes que siempre han querido el trono deben estar alegres, fingiendo preocupación. Mientras los burócratas reales deben estarme esperando, solo para culparme de lo de mi padre.

-¿Por qué dices que te culparán?

-Arthie, no los conoces, me juzgan por cada cosa que hago, y también si no hago algo. Me costó mucho huir de ellos esta tarde. Después de regresar de la boda de Bonnefoy, discutí con mi padre y con todos en ese palacio.

-Alfred… n-no me habías contado eso.

-Ah, pero no es importante. El asunto, es que nunca me dejan ser yo mismo, tengo que ponerme todo el tiempo esa máscara de un hombre frio y malo, paso de ser el héroe a un villano. Incluso, me dan ganas de regresar al palacio a ver a mi padre, después de todo, somos familia. Pero no aun, esperaré que se calmen un poco las cosas.

-Puedes quedarte si deseas. Prepararé fruta con miel para que te sientas mejor. A veces como eso cuando me siento triste.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la cocina, saqué de la frutera dos bananas, las pelé, las coloqué sobre un plato limpio, las corté en rodajas con un cuchillo, y luego vertí un poco de miel de palma sobre ellas, lucían deliciosas, solo que comenzaron a incendiarse abruptamente una vez que estaba listas para llevárselas a Alfred. De todos modos, fui a dejarle el plato con un tenedor, me sorprendí cuando lo probó, dijo que estaba delicioso. Espero que haya sido sincero, y no por cortesía. Me senté a su lado nuevamente, y apareció el gato, refregándose en la pierna de Alfred, lo cual me puso nervioso por tres razones:

_1. Alfred es el príncipe de Espadas, puede sentirse ofendido_

2. ¿Qué tal si Alfred es alérgico a los gatos, o simplemente no le gustan?

3. El gato está pelechando.

Alfred rió tontamente y dejó a un lado el control del televisor y el plato con comida quemada, pero deliciosa, para tomar al minino entre sus brazos, dejarlo sobre sus piernas y acariciarlo tiernamente. Al parecer le agrada el gatito. Comienza a hablarle muy tiernamente, y eso me relaja un poco, al gato parece agradarle su compañía, Alfred se ríe de la cara del animal, dice que tiene mis mismas cejas y el ceño fruncido. Le menciono que su nombre es Iggycat, me pregunta por qué le llamé así, y le respondo que Iggy es el apodo que me dice Noru y mis compañeros en la Universidad. Creo que ahora ya no me llamará más Arthie, inmediatamente, ha comenzado a llamarme "Iggy" y es que nos e si es un confianzudo, o tiene mucha personalidad, pero creo que debe de ser po que es el puto príncipe de espadas y dentro de muy poco, será rey. ¿Por qué rayos me ha tocado este destino? Nuevamente, el hada aparece, pero al ver al gato, huye, mientras es perseguida por Iggycat a lo largo y ancho de la sala, hasta que finalmente decide desaparecer, desconcertando tanto al gato como a Alfred, yo río por lo bajo, y aprovecho de recargar mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Alfred.

Él sonríe.

Me sonrojo y me aparto, notoriamente, del lado de Alfred, con la barata excusa de que voy a arreglarle un lugar donde dormir, pero este no me deja ir. Me toma del brazo y me sienta nuevamente en el sofá, apaga la televisión y fijo la atención a su rostro, completamente serio, que incluso podría llegar a aterrar a los tétricos personajes de las CreepyTrebloPastas. Tragué saliva, y me senté a su lado, evitando el contacto con sus ojos, ya que son tan hermosos y profundos que temo perderme nuevamente en su mirada. Oh, como me gusta este idiota, me llega a dar rabia. No es justo que juegue conmigo de esta manera ¿Por qué lo hará? ¿Se divertirá de esta forma con todos? No creo que sea justo. En realidad no lo es. Alfred, hermoso, sensual y perfecto. ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? Creo que me estaba hablando mientras divagaba en mi mente, por lo que le pido que repita lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-¡Ah! Te dije que te sientes junto a mí, porque no quiero estar solo, que después vieras donde dormiré, y que por ahora te quedes conmigo, ya que no me gusta quedarme completamente solo.

-lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Sí, lo noté. Ni siquiera me mirabas a la cara "Iggy"

-Alfred, ¿Te sientes bien?

-No. Pero tampoco quiero volver al palacio, por lo menos no por esta noche.

-Entonces creo que tendrás que dormir aquí.

-No me importa, dormiría en la calle con tal de no volver al palacio si no fuera por la prensa, y porque podría morir de hipotermia, o porque los vagabundos duermen en la calle, o simplemente porque no es digno de mí, Príncipe Alfred F. Jones, dormir en la calle.

-¡Que arrogante! Espero que a "su majestad" no l moleste dormir aquí.

-No dormiré en toda la noche… Y no me refiero a hacer cosas pervertidas. Hablo de que me siento tan mal, de que no creo poder conciliar el sueño

-Yo no pensaba en cosas pervertidas, idiota

-Todos siempre lo piensan. Sobre todo mi círculo cercano, que conoce mis aventuras.

-¿Aventuras?

-Si Arthur, de verdad que he tenido muchísimas, bueno me protejo y todo, pero…

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ah, solo quiero saber si quieres dormir en mi habitación, el sofá o en el piso. El cuarto de huéspedes está ocupado, y como ves, no somos muy pudientes.

-Tienes un auto.

-Sí, pero no tienes idea lo que le costó a mi padre, incluso aún seguimos pagando entre mi madre, mi padre y yo el crédito del auto.

-Crédito ¿Qué es eso, se come?

-No Alfred, es un préstamo que se pide al banco por un avance en efectivo, el cual debe pagarse posteriormente en cuotas o en su totalidad, en un plazo determinado, de no cumplirse este plazo, el banco puede aplicar una tasa de interés de acuerdo al porcentaje acordado al momento de firmar inicialmente con el ejecutivo o agente de la sucursal bancaria donde fue requerido y posteriormente adquirido el préstamo.

-¿Y si la gente no paga ni con intereses?

-Pues bien, en dicho caso, el interés aumenta, por lo que al superar cierta cifra millonaria la deuda, esta pasa a Spadequifax, una empresa que según el decreto supremo de hacienda real Nº950, obliga a bancos, notarios, juzgados de letras en lo civil, bienes raíces, entre otros, a proporcional quincenalmente información como cédula de identidad, nombres completos, dirección, etcétera, a la cámara de comercio real de Espadas sobre los deudores nacionales, en pocas palabras, les entrega un boletín comercial, y a su vez, la cámara de comercio real de Espadas proporciona dicha información, vendiéndola literalmente, a cualquier particular que se interese en adquirirla.

-¿Eso existe? Wow ¿Y qué pasa si aun así no pagas?

-Una vez que tus datos pasan a la base de Spadequifax, puedes perder tu empleo, y se te es difícil encontrar uno nuevo, ya que tus datos están al alcance de privados, además, el hecho de que tu nombre aparezca ahí, provoca que no te contraten, ya que en aquellos datos solo hay deudores. Incluso, puede quitarte beneficios como salud, educación tanto Universitaria como la de los niños, en caso de tener hijos, y en el más extremo de los casos, embargan la vivienda, solamente dejando la cocina y camas para dormir.

-Oh… ya veo. ¿Y tu familia está en esa cosa?

-Mi padre y mi madre. Él se endeudó para pagar mi auto, los estudios de mi hermano mayor y luego, su vicio alcohólico. Mi madre pidió un préstamo, una vez divorciada, para poder pagar la escuela de mi hermano menor, ayudar en el pago de mi auto, que ya se atrasó demasiado, y también para arreglar el techo de la casa, que se llovía cada invierno. Ahora ambos están en Spadequifax, por eso me urge tanto graduarme de la universidad, para poder ser un profesional y ayudarles, aunque si hubiese reprobado algún ramo, probablemente hubiese tenido que repetir algún semestre, eso hubiese retrasado mi graduación e incluso podrían haberme expulsado de la Universidad solo por esa deuda, a pesar de estar con una beca.

-Bueno yo… lo siento, no sabía que las personas tenían esos problemas.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé, yo pensaba que todos vivían como yo, llenos de lujos y comodidades, sin preocuparse de nada.

-Alfred, de verdad tengo sueño.

-Bien, me quedaré aquí.

-¿No dormirás?

-No lo sé. Tal vez me recueste por un momento.

-¿y si vienes a mi cuarto y duermes ahí?

-Mejor, ¿de cuánto es tu cama?

-¿cómo de cuánto?

-Ya sabes, me refiero a tamaño ¿dos lazas y media? , ¿Tres plazas?

-Solo una plaza. Las camas más grandes son muy caras.

Caminamos hasta mi habitación, donde Alfred se quitó los zapatos y se recostó pesadamente sobre mi cama, siendo seguido por el gato. Ambos se tiraron sobre el cobertor, y luchaban por no quedarse dormidos. Sonreí al verles, sobre todo a Alfred, y me gire a buscar algo que pueda utilizar como pijama, pero al parecer no le importó, ya que comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y el resto de su ropa, quedando solo en calzoncillos y calcetines. No había notado la vez anterior esa marca de nacimiento que lleva, es idéntica a la mía y está posicionada exactamente en la misma zona de su cuerpo que en el mio. La de Francis, si más no lo recuerdo, estaba en su brazo derecho y era un diamante negro. Aun así, me apena que vea detalladamente mi marca de una espada negra con contorno de diseños extraños, por lo que dándole la espalda a Alfred, me coloco mi pijama. Por suerte acostumbro a guardarlo en mi ropero y no bajo la almohada, como suele hacerlo Noru.

Después de haberle dicho a Alfred que me espere un poco, corrí al baño a cepillar mis dientes y lavar mi rostro, luego volví calmadamente a mi habitación, pero Alfred se había metido a la cama y estaba ya dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarle, me acosté junto a él, tapándome con las mantas y quedando frente a él. Por un minuto, me imaginé durmiendo así cada noche, ha de ser hermoso dormir todas las noches junto a Jones, y despertar por la mañana con el brillo de sus ojos encontrándose con los tuyos. Incluso, tuve el deseo de abrazarme a él, como en aquellos libros de romance que leía en la secundaria, en los cuales la protagonista dormía en los brazos de su amado, sin llegar al acto sexual, simplemente teniéndose los dos el uno para el otro, disfrutando de la compañía del ser amado.

Rápidamente cierro mis ojos, y me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sueño con gatos, ojos azules y gafas cuadradas. Muchedumbres persiguiéndome mientras corro para poder alcanzar aquellos ojos que tanto me encantan. De repente hay un espejo, me miro y soy un gato, mi mascota para ser preciso, e intento alcanzar al gato de gafas cuadradas y ojos azules, es un gato blanco y gordo. Mientras más corro, más parece alejarse, aunque esté parado de frente mirándome, pero si me detengo, lo más probable es que la muchedumbre me alcance y pueda hacerme daño. Una vez que logro saltar un precipicio, dejo atrás la muchedumbre y veo todo más claro; estaba corriendo para darme vuelo, y ya casi llego al otro extremo, donde el gato blanco obeso de ojos azules y anteojos cuadrados me espera sentado a la orilla. Solo unos centímetros más y llego, pero comienzo a caer antes. El gato blanco me afirma con sus patas delanteras mi patita delantera derecha, para no caer. Estoy colgando del precipicio, y el gato intenta hacer fuerza para que yo no caiga. El gatito logró jalarme hasta arriba, dejándome a salvo en tierra firme. Me acerco al minino blanco, un poco enojado, y este gatito con su hocico toma un pequeño sombrero de copa color morado, y lo coloca en mi gatuna cabeza. Comienzo a ronronear y a refregarme contra el pelaje del otro felino, este tiernamente lame mi rostro, y ronronea al sentir mis caricias. Ambos nos echamos en el piso, y estoy feliz.

Luego de eso, el sueño se termina y despierto.

Alfred estaba tirándome un brazo e Iggycat lamiéndome el rostro. Al parecer sucedió algo. Miro el reloj con azul con forma de pica que hay en mi pared y son las cuatro diecisiete de la madrugada. Alfred está vestido, nuevamente, y parece preocupado. Me acerco a Alfred, quien me sonríe y luego de que me levanto, se borra esa sonrisa. Al parecer, cosas malas han ocurrido, su rostro puede decírmelo, o tal vez es esa extraña sensación que tengo que me hace poder sentir los sentimientos de Alfred.

-Arthur, acabo de contestarle a Yao. ¡Mi padre empeoró aún más y me necesitan!

-Oh no…

-Pero, no es todo. Dicen que vaya con la "mujercita esa con la que he estado haciendo tanta polémica" o mejor que ni se me ocurra aparecerme.

-¿Qué?

-Arthur, a la hora del almuerzo discutí con mi padre y con los idiotas del palacio por defenderte, o a Alice, el asunto es que, el consejero real me dijo que si no voy contigo a la clínica real, mejor ni me aparezca.

-Oh… Lo lamento, lamento haberte causado problemas

-Descuida, no eres tú, son esos viejos ridículos que no creen en el amo… en el a modo que los jóvenes sean libes, si eso es, ha jajá, eso…

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido

-Lo se… pero, Iggy ¡tú! Jejeje, ¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito?

-No me digas que quieres que yo

-Ajá

-¿Otra vez?

-Oh yeah.

-No lo sé, aún me duelen los pies por lo de la boda.

-No es necesario que uses tacos, dude, aunque me impresiona mucho que estemos pensando en lo mismo.

Me giré levemente, sonrojado. No sé si por lo que me acaba de decir, o por el hecho de tener que hacerme pasar, nuevamente, por su novia. Alfred se acerca lentamente a mí, lo que me pone aún más nervioso, y me obliga a avanzar para mantener la distancia con el susodicho. Me giro para contestarle, ni siquiera he pensado en si sea buena idea, pero de todos modos le diré que sí, después de todo él quiere ir a la clínica, y sea como sea el rey, sigue siendo su padre. Me volteo para mirarle, ya mi sonrojo ha pasado. El chico me dice que no es necesario que me coloque un vestido, que tan solo con parecerme a las fotos que circulan por los medios es suficiente.

No puedo creer que cometeré nuevamente una locura, pero asiento con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa. Le digo a Alfred que me siga, que iré a buscar el bolso azul que dejé tirado en un sofá pequeño. El decide esperarme en mi cuarto, así que voy solo por el pequeño bolso azul. Una vez que lo encuentro, saco el vestido, los zapatos, el cintillo y el resto de las cajas. Recuerdo que aquella tarde, al hermanito de Noru se le ocurrió la idea de comprar dos tenidas adicionales en caso de emergencia. No eran caros, no. Solo ropa cualquiera femenina, aunque me apena mucho tener que hacerlo, prefiero esto a que Alfred tenga problemas en ver a su padre.

Abro las cajas. En una de ellas, hay un conjunto de una playera larga tipo vestido color azul cielo, con calzas un tono más oscuro. En la otra caja, hay un vestido celeste, sin mucho escote y un poco más arriba de la rodilla. No usaré eso. Tomo la playera del conjunto, y el cintillo negro, vuelvo a la habitación por unos jeans ajustados color negro, y mis zapatillas de lona azul claro. Alfred estaba hablando, o mejor dicho, discutiendo por teléfono, por lo que al parecer no notó mi presencia. Aprovecho para salir silenciosamente sin interrumpirle, y voy al baño a cambiarme la ropa y arreglarme un poco. Lo bueno es que Noru dejó mi canasto de ropa por planchar en el baño, por lo que aprovecho de sacar boxers y calcetines limpios. Una vez que ya me vestí, lavé y arreglé, me falta solo colocarme el cintillo. Intento colocármelo frente al espejo, pero ni cabello no queda igual que la otra vez. ¿Será porque me ayudó ese extraño joven de la tienda de cosméticos? Intento nuevamente, solo que esta vez con el cintillo azul. A decir verdad me quedaba mejor el negro, así que lo intento por última vez con el primer cintillo que me probé, y finalmente me quedo así. A mi parecer sigo viéndome como Arthur, pero apenas salgo del baño y me topo de frente con Alfred, el exclama "¡Wow, ya eres toda Alice!"

Le pregunté si ya estaba listo, asintió. Tomé mi bolso, aun hechizado, y guardé en el mi billetera con mis documentos, mis llaves, una agenda con un par de lápices, mi pendrive con forma de pica, una muda de ropa, masculina obviamente y mi chaqueta. Una vez que cerré el bolso, le dejé una nota pegada en el refrigerador a Noru, la cual decía que estaría en el palacio con Alfred, y que cualquier cosa le llamaría.

Alfred pidió un taxi desde su celular, luego de es bajamos por el único ascensor que estaba en buen estado, ya que a esta hora no anda prácticamente nadie. Una vez que llegamos al primer piso, Alfred tomó mi mano, me sonrojé y subí la mirada. El ojiazul me dijo en un susurro "No te sueltes, o te harán trisas" No comprendí a que se refería. Por suerte el guardia de turno estaba dormido y no me vio salir de la mano de Alfred, pero al atravesar la puerta, supe a qué se refería Jones. Un montón de prensa estaba al asecho del hotel, y nos vieron salir de la mano y subir al Taxi que, minutos antes, Jones ordenó por teléfono. Una vez estando en el interior del vehículo, le solté la mano al príncipe, y luego le pregunté:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso, Tomar mi mano frente a las cámaras y los reporteros

-Ah… Iggy, verás, mientras más polémica armemos, será mejor.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Es que, no quiero casarme con ninguna de las candidatas que eligieron para el duelo, y si ven que por lo menos tengo novia, ya no insistirán en que hagan este estúpido duelo.

-Ah… pero, ¿Por qué yo?

-Es que… t-tú, tienes un algo que no sé lo que es, pero cuando estoy contigo, verás, siento como que estamos conectados.

-SI…

-Y yo no soy premio de nadie. Pero ya ves lo que le sucedió a mi padre, y si no me caso en un mes y medio, puedo perderlo todo. ¿Sabes por qué la reina de Diamantes se casó tan joven con ese idiota de Bonnefoy?

-Supongo…

-Fue porque ella, al igual que yo, podía perderlo todo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Francis? Digo, había chicos mucho más fuertes que pudieron ganar. ¿Por qué él?

-Al parecer, tuvo suerte. El punto es que, si por lo menos logro engañarlos a todos con que tengo novia, quizá aplace el tonto matrimonio y no haya duelo.

-Y no has pensado, no lo sé, en tener un novio o novia de verdad.

-No… Una vez tuve, pero me lastimó.

-Como lo siento. Yo jamás he tenido, solo una vez un amigo con ventaja, pero también me lastimó, solo que lo hizo cuando cambió.

-Ah… No te preocupes, seremos mejores amigos y no te lastimaré. Te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste y así no tendrás que sufrir nunca más.

Me sentí friendzoneado por segunda vez en mi vida. Solo que esta vez, realmente me dolió. Tengo miedo de llegar a sentir algo por Alfred, aunque me temo que es demasiado tarde. El sueño finalmente logra vencerme, y me duermo cargando mi cuerpo en el hombro de Alfred, solo que esta vez no sueño nada. Simplemente logro conciliar el sueño, perdiéndome en el aroma de Alfred. Cuando despierto, Alfred me estaba cargando. Logro ver altos pilones de mármol azul, por lo que al pareces vamos por un pasillo. Me acurruco y cierro los ojos, me hago el dormido, pero parece que Alfred lo notó, porque al llegar al final del pasillo, me bajó con cuidado. Reclamé y el rió tontamente, luego me puse a observar la infraestructura. Ya estábamos en el palacio.

Alfred me dijo que era la entrada antigua, y se notaba, ya que según la historia, Este palacio anteriormente fue un castillo, el cual se construyó durante la alta edad media con el fin de resguardar y proteger la población de los ataques barbáricos. Posteriormente se hizo una ampliación, ya que al ser el único castillo en pie, fue el que utilizaron los reyes desde ese entonces hasta la actualidad. Pero a mediados del siglo XX, comenzó un proyecto el que se comenzó a llevar acabo en 1972, el cual era la construcción de la parte frontal, dejando como entrada trasera el antiguo y tradicional castillo, y como entrada principal el nuevo y elegante palacio contemporáneo, el cual de terminó de edificas el año 2002 y se inauguró oficialmente en octubre del 2003. Lo recuerdo porque vimos la transmisión en la televisión del vecino de la esquina.

Había algunos guardias, pero parecieron no prestarnos atención. Alfred tomó mi mano y se puso a correr hasta llegar a un salón gigantesco, que al parecer era el antiguo salón del trono, porque había dos sillas enormes de mármol pegadas al suelo, acolchadas con terciopelo azul y los vidrios reflejaban los rayos del amanecer a través de unos cristales estilo gótico.

Me quedé junto a Alfred todo el tiempo, tenía miedo de perderme, ya que este lugar es aún mucho más grande que el palacio de Diamantes. Una vez que llegamos a una puerta demasiado alta, una vez que atravesamos, unos hombres de traje elegante se acercaron corriendo a Alfred, comenzando a hablar de asuntos que no comprendo del todo. Mientras caminábamos, muchas personas que estaban al paso hacían reverencias al ver a Alfred, quien simplemente ignoraba a todas esas personas.

Luego de mucho andar por largos pasillos alfombrados de azul con dibujos de picas negras y ventanas elegantes que alumbraban cuadros y pinturas antiquísimas, llegamos a la entrada de un salón, grande, con papel tapizado azul con picas y relojes negros, altos pilones de oro, una chimenea que estaba apagada, sobre la cual había objetos a simple vista invaluables y costosos, y desde el techo colgaba un gran y llamativo candelabro. El salón tenía sillones y sofás de madera con acolchados azul zafiro. Muchas personas estaban ahí reunidas, todas ellas vistiendo trajes formales de tonalidades azules y/o negras.

-Bueno, Arthur… ahora conocerás a los miembros de la alta nobleza de este reino.

-Son los que me dijiste, con los que discutiste a la hora de almuerzo

-Así es, ellos son los más influyentes en el reino, la mayoría de ellos amigos de la familia.

-Ya veo.

-Ellos harían lo que fuera por tener mi lugar.

-¿Tu lugar?

-Sí, todos ellos quieren el trono.

-Debe ser difícil, e incómodo.

-Y lo es, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me han intentado dejar en la quiebra? ¡Millones!

-¿Y cómo puedes soportar eso?

-Hay que tener carne de perro para algunas cosas, no por nada me convertí en el dueño y gerente general de las empresas de Biotecnología y Telecomunicaciones Jones. Aunque no lo creas, todo este proyecto científico comenzó en una rabieta que tuve con mi padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, él quería que yo aprenda humanidades para luego ser el rey. Yo siempre he sido un hombre se ciencias.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo eres el mecenas de la universidad de humanidades?

-Simple, una vez que ya tenía cuatro sucursales y mucho dinero en acciones, mi pare comenzó a quejarse que a mí no me interesaban las tradiciones y todo eso. Tras fuertes discusiones, en las que intentó convencerme de que estudie algo con letras, cívica o algo humanista, llegamos al acuerdo que yo le daría un porcentaje de mi dinero a la universidad, si me dejaba tranquilo.

-Oh, entonces por eso hay tanta tensión

-Sí, todos ellos me culpan por el ataque de mi padre.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Bueno, ahora habrá una reunión y luego iremos a la clínica. Quiero pedirte algo.

-Que es ahora.

-Mira, voy a tomar tu mano. No la soltaré en lo que dure la reunión. Si quieres decir algo, podrás hacerlo cuando te de un leve apretón.

-¿Y es por qué?

-Ellos son muy, como decirlo, conservadores y también impulsivos. Cuando yo note que el ambiente sea seguro para que puedas opinar, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Y si no qué?

-Bueno, es que pueden salir mal las cosas, y no quisiera que nos impidan estar juntos.

-¿E-estar juntos?

-Si, como amigos. Aunque esos perdedores crean que somos novios.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Iggy… No sabes cuánto apoyo necesito en este momento, y todos ellos se me tirarán en contra…

-Está bien, solo no me sueltes la mano, Alfred.

-¿No?

-E-es que… así me sentiré más seguro.

-Hajajah, entendido mi queridísimo amigo.

Ambos nos tomamos de las manos, dimos un largo suspiro a un tiempo, y luego finalmente decidimos armarnos de valor de una vez por todas para ingresar a aquel salón y enfrentar a los nobles que, de algún modo, quieren destronar a Alfred. Solo espero poder salir pronto de esta y conocer al rey en persona, aunque esté en coma, lo que importa es que pueda estar apoyando a Alfred, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, me importa mucho su bienestar.

* * *

YAY! hasta aquí el capitulo nueve, próximamente subiré el diez.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, ahora estoy contestando los reviews, ya que tengo mucho tiempo en casa, así que ánimo a dejar alguno, ya que lo respoderé con gusto. !Quiero agredecer a quienes me dejan reviews largos, me encantan. Y también a los que me dejan en todos, o casi todos los capítulos! ... eso quiere decir que el fic no es tan malo como yo creía.

Cariños, que estén bien, hasta pronto n.n !


	10. Chapter 10

Cuánto tiempo... Casi un mes sin actualizar, pero bueno, como me cambie de cuidad !sipi, ahora soy de Santiago de Chile :D, es bonito pero muy sobrepoblado y en parte me siento culpable! y verán, mudarse no es tan sencillo como parece, es más, aun me quedan cosas en mi antigua casa, pero como sea, el punto es que me tienen de vuelta, Gracias a Maggie (Alfrep Llonz) mi gran amiga que me insistió tanto por Whatsapp para que actualice, que ya tenía que hacer algo, y como quienes me tienen en Facebook saben, estube un tiempo sin internet. Ahora que regreso a una vida normal, pero en otra ciudad y con otras personas, pues bien , puedo seguir esto.

NO lo dejaría tirado así como así, por lo que les traje algo un poco más jugoso, espero que lo disfruten y que me agradezcan, ya que estoy bajando en reviews ;-; ¿será por que es muy aburrido? En fin, lo de siempre a continuación:

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencia: Leer hasta el final con mucha atención, puedes entender muchas cosas o perderte más. **_  
_**Spoiler: Primera aparición oficial del hombre Kol, del señor Invisible y de la Bielorrusa (?)**_

Que no se les olvide, La historia está narrada por Arthur, y pues bien lo recuerdo ya que no había actualizado en mucho y para que no vuelvan a leer, El rey estaba en coma blah blah blah (?) ya no les molesto más y les dejo el capitulo diez... !Dos dígitos! al parecer no voy tan mal.

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas**

10.

Los nobles nos vieron entrar tomados de la mano y nos miraron un tanto enojados, pero cuando Alfred entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, además de hacerme sonrojar, hizo que los presentes se sorprendieran de tal manera que no pudieron siquiera disimularlo. Tomamos asiento en un sofá pequeño para dos personas. Era muy cómodo y acolchado, pero un tanto pequeño, por lo que quedé demasiado cerca de Alfred. Los presentes, todos personas mayores, dos o tres mujeres un poco más jóvenes pero completamente serias, seguían charlando, un tanto molestos, asuntos acera de "una herencia" y "las deudas del reino" Alfred parecía estar divertido, como si todos esos problemas, que los presentes hacían ver tan graves, en realidad fueran algo completamente ajeno al joven Jones.

Alfred toma la palabra; Dice que no le importa todo lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, porque son cosas del pasado, valga redundancia. Alfred asegura que, una vez que asuma su lugar en el trono, llevará al reino por un buen camino, dejando atrás todos los rencores, borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso al parecer ha enfurecido un tanto a las personas que se encuentran presentes. Pasaron de estar preocupados, a estar molestos. Aprieto la mano de Alfred al sentir la presión de estas personas y la tensión en el ambiente. Una de las mujeres más jóvenes, de cabello rubio corto y hermosos ojos azules se pone de pie y nos señala con el dedo. La mujer hervía en ira.

-¡No voy a tolerar que mi primo asuma el poder que le corresponde a su padre, sin haberse casado primero, ni mucho menos voy a permitir que merodee por el reino haciendo farándula con una chiquilla que ni siquiera conocemos ni ha sido aprobada por la familia!

-¡Pero Emily!- regañaba Alfred a la chica- ¿No eras tú la que decía "sigue a tu corazón" cuando éramos niños?

-Las cosas han cambiado, Alfred. Ya no somos niños y mi tío está a punto de morir ¡acéptalo de una vez! Ya madura.

-Lo dices sólo porque siempre quisiste el trono, prima. ¡Todos ustedes quieren el trono! ¿Qué acaso no les importa la salud de mi padre?

-A ti tampoco te importa mucho que digamos, mocoso- dijo uno de los hombres mayores y a su vez intimidantes.- No te importa tu padre, ni te interesa el trono, ni tu familia o tus costumbres… ¡ni siquiera respetas las tradiciones! No mereces ser el heredero, tan solo eres un niño con cuerpo de hombre que se niega a crecer.

-¡Así es!- ahora discutía una mujer de melena castaña y ojos rojos de piel levemente bronceada- Si de verdad te preocupara la familia y el cargo, que realmente no mereces, no saldrías de farra y jarana cuando se te pega la regalada gana. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que la vida de tu padre y la de todos en el reino está en juego? Ah claro, para ti todo es juego.

-Cierra la boca, tú eres la menos indicada para juzgarme en todo esto.

-No seas irrespetuoso- seguía aquel hombre- debes hacerte cargo, y madurar de una vez. Ya no eres un niño y debes tomar una decisión prudente. No se te obligará a casarte con la hermana del Rey Iván, pero si es la opción más prudente a tomar en una situación así.

-¡Que no me voy a casar con ella!... y por favor, digan esas cosas frente a mi novia, se asusta.

-Por el amor de la sangre…Alfred, primo ¡compréndelo! – dijo un chico de peinado y aspecto similar al de Alfred, solo que este muchacho era de cabello y tez morena, ojos rojos y llevaba gafas de sol en su cabello, además de tener el mismo mechón anti gravedad que Alfred- El futuro de todos depende de ti, no lo arruines como arruinaste el pastel de bodas de mi madre.

- Todos estamos de acuerdo, Alfred tiene que casarse con Natasha y no hay nada más que agregar- dijo el mayor de todos los hombres, armando un debate en el cual todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Alfred se quedó en silencio, al parecer no quiso seguir discutiendo una causa perdida con esas personas. Alfred tomó firmemente mi mano, y me voleé a mirarlo, él me hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándome que salgamos del lugar. Justo en eso, todos se quedan en silencio al ver entrar por la puerta principal del salón el rey de Trébol, un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos claros y piel pálida, intimidantes ojos violetas acompañados de una tétrica sonrisa y una nariz un tanto grande en proporción a las normales. El hombre viene acompañado de su consejero real, quien porta unos anteojos, tiene el cabello castaño oscuros, un mechón anti gravedad y un lunar bajo el labio. Tras ellos, viene una chica, de cabello largo y pálido como el del monarca de Trébol, llevaba un moño blanco con verde afirmándole el cabello, y un elegante vestido verde oscuro con diseños de tréboles negros. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento frente a nosotros, y mientras todos estaban distraídos saludando cortésmente a los recién llegados, Alfred me habló por lo bajo.

-Mejor nos quedamos si no queremos tener problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, ese gordo narizón es el rey de Trébol, y la loca esa es su hermana menor. Con esa me quieren casar y yo no quiero.

-¿Y tú no quieres?

-Claro que no, ni siquiera me importa. Yo solo quiero casarme con la persona de la marca real.

-Alfred y-yo…

-Shh... Ahora no Iggy, van a hablar estos idiotas.

-Alfred, es que yo…

-Por favor, luego me dices, ¿sí?

-Es importante… yo tengo…

-Shh…después podrás decírmelo.

Alfred no me dejó terminar, guardé silencio y recargué mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá. El ojiazul soltó mi mano para pasar su brazo por detrás de mi espalda y posar su mano sobre mi hombro. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, mientras que todos hablaban temas respecto al futuro del reino, el arreglo del matrimonio entre Alfred y Natasha. Me deprimí al ori a aquellas personas hablar del futuro del reino. Planeando hijos entre ambos e ideando con quienes los casarían. Alfred lo notó, me miró a los ojos, y tomó nuevamente mi mano. En sus ojos, pude ver que tenía una idea. Se puso de pie, me extendió la mano para que me levante y frente a la vista de todos, me tomó por la cintura y se giró frente a los presentes.

-Si me lo permiten, quiero pedir opinar al respecto. Alice, mi novia, viene de una adinerada familia de nuestro reino, por lo que la propongo a ella como mi futura esposa y rechazo a la señorita Alfroskaya.

-¡Acaso has enloquecido!- exclamó un hombre medianamente mayor - ¿O has olvidado la millonaria deuda con el reino del Trébol, o la deuda con el reino de Diamantes? Los engranes del reino no funcionan solos, Alfred. No desde hace siglos.

¿Engranes del reino? Eso quiere decir que la leyenda es real. Que el reino funciona con engranes, similares a los de un reloj, solamente que estos son gigantescos y a su vez pesados. Solamente la reina marcada puede manejarlos con sus poderes de hechicería, pero desde que el reino de espadas ha decidido elegir los matrimonios reales en base a duelos o citas arregladas, ya no se han tomado la molestia de buscar a quien porta la marca real, por lo que los engranes, probablemente, tengan que ser movidos con maquinaria pesada, la cual es muy costosa, según nos ha dicho nuestro abuelo cuando éramos niños. Alfred apretó mi mano, se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

-A la cuenta de tres, corremos.

-¿Qué?

-Uno…

-Alfred, no

-Dos…

-No lo harás

-Tres…

Se echó a correr, sin soltarme la mano y corrí junto con él, volteamos en un pasillo y subimos una larga escalera acaracolada. Nadie nos seguía, no obstante, Alfred no dejaba de correr. Una vez arriba, doblamos por otro largo y lujoso pasillo, el cual llevaba a una enorme puerta de espadas doradas, Alfred la empujó y llegamos a una gigantesca biblioteca. La más grande que he visto en mi vida. Era dos veces el tamaño de mi pueblo. Llena de libros por todos lados, Alta, y muy lujosa. Pero oscura, no entraba mucha luz y los ventanales estaban llenos de polvo y tierra, al igual que el piso y casi todos los muebles y estantes. Tal parece que no se había entrado en años, décadas diría yo.

-Alfred…!esto es hermoso!

-Sabía que te gustaría. Nadie ha venido aquí en mucho tiempo, ya sabes, con la construcción del edificio nuevo de palacio instalaron una biblioteca moderna con menos libros, historietas, Internet. Y se olvidaron de esta.

-Le hace falta una aseada. ¿Puedo?

-Iggy…! Para eso tenemos sirvientes!

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Pero antes me toca pedirte un favor.

-Pues dime.

-No me delates por lo que haré. Sé que es ilegal, pero tienes que verlo.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, y le pedí a Alfred que se cubriera, y se fue a parar junto a la entrada, bajo el marco de la gran puerta. Me concentré en un antiguo y difícil hechizo para hacer desaparecer la suciedad y enviarla a algún lugar del mundo donde no estorbara. Entones recordé el tiradero de la ciudad que queda más o menos cinco calles debajo de la mía. Mentalicé en mi retina aquel tiradero, colocando mi atención en este para poder transportar el polvo de los vidrios y paredes de la biblioteca del palacio. Posteriormente recité en susurros el hechizo, elevándome levemente mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados para que funcionara. Una vez que sentí la energía fluir, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la sorprendida mirada de Alfred. Sus ojos pendientes de cómo, aun estando en los aires, emanaba desde mi cuerpo una especie de resplandor color cian, el cual se deshacía de toda la suciedad, polvo y mugre del lugar, enviándola al vertedero.

De a poco, los cristales empezaban a dejar entrar el sol, iluminando la biblioteca, los estantes resplandecían, y las paredes recobraban su brillo celeste original. Lugo que los pilares nuevamente eran dorados y la cerámica una vez más relucía, los libros ya no parecían estar llenos de polvo y el candelabro del centro del techo ya no era café, sino que transparente al ser originalmente de vidrio, caí al suelo bruscamente al acabarse el efecto del hechizo. Alfred corrió adonde me encontraba, solo que me paré sin su ayuda, ya basta de tener que depender todo el tiempo de ese traga hamburguesas arma pleitos. Aunque fue lindo de su parte, pero de todos modos, puedo valerme por mí mismo y cuidarme solo. Pero… por alguna extraña razón, al estar con él, me siento protegido.

Alfred me miró de reojo mientras me sacudía, y luego me dijo fríamente que jamás había visto magia delante de sus ojos. Sonreí levemente, para posteriormente seguirle el paso por un largo sendero de estantes con libros, hasta llegar a lo que parecía a simple vista una puerta sin importancia. Alfred jaló una palanca y se abrió, frente a nosotros en el suelo, una rendija la cual cubría un pasadizo de escaleras que posiblemente llevaban a algún lugar. "El caballerito 'me puedo cuidar solo' ¿Me dejaría tomar su mano para bajar por un peligroso camino que solo yo conozco?" dijo sarcásticamente el joven Jones, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia mí y tomando una linterna en su mano izquierda.

Ambos llegamos a lo que parecía un viejo salón abandonado, dos veces más grande que la cafetería de la universidad, aun así, más pequeño que mi pueblo. Alfred se sentó en el piso, estaba alfombrado y oscuro, aun así, limpio en el centro, como si fuese ocupado casualmente, pero no se conociera su existencia. Jones me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Caminé cuidadosamente entre la oscuridad, guiándome de la poca luz que proporcionaba la linterna de Alfred. Una vez que me senté a su lado, el príncipe me tomó no sé de dónde, y me jaló hacia tras a la vez que él lo hacía, quedando ambos recostados de espalda.

-Este es mi escondite secreto. ¡La vieja recámara real! ¿Sabías que la última reina hechicera que portaba la marca real mandó a construir una biblioteca sobre la recámara?. Esa Alice amaba los libros.

-¿Alice?...¿ Alice Birdwhistle?

-Sí, ¿Qué acaso no es por ella que te apodaste Alice?

-Ah sí, la Reina Alice, mi ídola. Hizo grandes cosas en su época. Es mi personaje histórico favorito.

- También es mi favorita. Fue la primera reina en ser tomada en cuenta. Antes la reina era el juguete sexual del monarca. ¡Que feo! A pesar de que suelo divertirme sexualmente, cuando me case con mi reina que lleve la marca, la voy a respetar.

-No sé si tomarlo como algo lindo o horrible. Pero la reina Birdwhistle será el tema de mi tesis final.

-Hahah, lo sé, leí un poco cuando la imprimí. A todo esto, ¿Decidiste donde trabajar una vez que te titules?

- he estado viendo la posibilidad de una pasantía a Corazones, dicen que pagan bien y podría enviarle el dinero a mi familia.

-¿No te interesaría trabajar en mi empresa? Tenemos buenos sueldos, horarios flexibles y hay dos sucursales en las que no tenemos historiadores porque no hemos encontrado.

-Pero no tengo los ojos azules como todas tus trabajadoras.

Ambos reímos y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada. Alfred me abrazó de la cintura, y fuertemente cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué hace esto? Ahora siento su respiración sobre mis labios, creo que va a besarme. ¡Vamos, hazlo de una vez! Me acercaría a besarle, pero temo que solo esté jugando y que luego no quiera hablarme nunca más. Me quedo quieto, esperando su reacción, aunque de la nada una luz me ciega por unos instantes. Luego de eso, sentí una suave y dulce voz, levemente similar a la de Alfred, solo que esta se oía tímida y se perdía en el aire. Alfred me soltó bruscamente si se colocó de rodillas hacia la entrada, me volteé con pereza.

El chico recién llegado, que a juzgar por el leve parecido a Alfred, era su medio hermano, el príncipe Matthew Williams. Sus ojos, levemente violetas con anteojos de marco redondo, su cabello de una tonalidad rubia muy similar a la de Alfred, a diferencia que este chico tiene risos, y su tímida sonrisa, me hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de Matthew.

-Te encontré, hermano. Estás en graves problemas… ¡todos te están buscando!

-¡Matthew!, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-De niño que siempre te ocultas aquí. Aún recuerdo que me dijiste que este lugar es secreto.

-Mira Matthew, traje a alguien.

Pues sí, se trataba de su medio hermano. Alfred y Matthew se comenzaron a conversar discretamente, luego el recién llegado apagó la luz de su linterna, la cual alumbraba mucho mejor que la de Jones. Los tres nos quedamos sentados en medio de la habitación. Alfred le explicó todo a Matt, desde la entrevista en su oficina, pasando por la boda real, hasta cómo llegamos aquí. Al parecer Matt es sincero y confiable, ya que Alfred le confió todo lo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos. El más joven de los hermanos simplemente sonrió, y dio su palabra de no contarle a nadie lo que sucedía.

-Me parece bien que Alfie por fin tenga amigos.

-¿Alfie?... usaré eso algún día. – le dije sarcásticamente a Jones.

-Dude, eso es cruel… Así me llamaba mi madre.

-Oh… lo siento yo…

-No importa, Arthur, tu no lo sabías.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, los hermanos recordando tristemente a su ya fallecida madre, mientras que yo mantuve el silencio tanto por respeto como por aquella sensación extraña que queda cuando uno mete la pata. Nos recostamos los tres en aquella suave alfombra, quedando yo al medio y sintiendo como Alfred tomaba mi mano. Si, Alfred F. Jones estaba tomando mi mano, aproveché de entrelazar mis dedos a los suyos, pero luego él me soltó bruscamente, por lo que me volteé a mirarle.

Estaba Llorando.

El gran y poderoso Alfred F. Jones estaba llorando. De alguna manera, sentí como mi corazón era exprimido. Reaccioné a abrazarlo, pero este me apartó lejos, impidiendo que me acerque mucho. Matt me miró y negó con la cabeza, haciéndome un gesto de dejarle solo. Ambos salimos de aquel oscuro lugar, y nos sentamos en una de las viejas y semi podridas sillas de la biblioteca. Matthew me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos, pude ver la sinceridad de su ser reflejado en ellos.

-Arthur, en momentos así debes dejarlo solo él no ha tenido una vida fácil como todos los medios lo han transmitido.

-¿Ah No?

-No. Sólo porque eres su amigo y acabo de notar que de verdad lo quieres y has hecho cosas que nadie haría por alguien, creo que mereces saber la verdad, pero por favor, no quiero que dejes a Alfred, él te necesita.

-Matt, creo que le he tomado el suficiente cariño a este gordo como para dejarlo…

-No es algo fácil, Alfred… bueno… ¡Esto muere aquí! … Alfred no es hijo biológico de la reina Madeleine, él es hijo de la ex esposa del rey, la mujer con la que estaba casado antes de que se case con la Reina en el periodo de guerra.

-No entiendo, supuestamente Alfred es hijo de la ex reina y el rey y tú eres su medio hermano materno.

-No es así. Alfred y yo tenemos solo dos días de diferencia. Yo soy hijo de la Reina Madeleine Williams y tenía tres años cuando mi madre se casó con el padre de Alfred. Es mi madre quien adoptó a Alfred, y ella al casarse cambió su apellido por Jones, sólo que los medios lo ocultaron todo, diciendo aquella historia que ya conocías.

-Todo esto me confunde… ¿Y quién es la verdadera madre de Alfred?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que fue una horrible mujer que le produjo muchos traumas, por eso desde que Alfred pasó a ser "hijo" de la reina, esta lo mimó en todo, y a pesar que jamás sentí celos, si me sentía excluido, invisible. Pero Alfred ha de haber sufrido mucho, cuando llegó a casa, e incluso ahora, ha sido muy cobarde. Le teme a muchas cosas y es muy infantil a pesar de aparentar esa fortaleza que sé que no tiene. Y está convencido en que encontrará el amor verdadero con la chica que tenga la marca de espada.

-No puedo creerlo. Aunque eso explica su extraño y cambiante modo de ser. Aparenta ser el chico fuerte para que los medios de comunicación y prensa no noten su debilidad.

-Si, por eso actúa de ese modo. No es una mala persona, pero tampoco es una inocente palomita. Por ahora lo mejor es dejarle solo, estar ahí le ayuda un poco y ¿sabes? También podemos ir por un café y unos hotcakes con miel de maple.

-No lo sé, estoy preocupado por Alfred.

-Y yo, pero debemos esperar media hora para que dejen pasar visitas a la clínica real, que es la que está anexada al palacio. Créeme que estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano, pero hablé hace un momento con el rey de Diamantes y me dijo que todo estaría…

-¿Hablaste con Francis?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, lamentablemente.

-Es muy buen chico- dijo con un tono más suave y levemente sonrojado- fue el primero en tomarme en cuenta.

-Es solo una rana podrida.

-Me parece lindo y… b-bueno… ¿Vamos por el café? Una vez, Francis me invitó a un café en…

Lo dejé hablando solo por un instante, en lo que me asomé por una ventana y vi a muchas personas ingresar al palacio, casi todos vistiendo elegantes trajes azules, todos iguales, solo variaban para hombre y mujer. Me volteé hacia Matthew, mirándole con cara de preocupación, y luego corrí hacia el escondite secreto de Alfred. De alguna extraña e inexplicable manera, sentí una sensación desagradable. Alfred está en apuros, debo advertirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ya no pueda hacer nada por él. Odio admitirlo, pero estoy enamorado de ese gordo, y realmente me importa .Ya voy por la mitad de la escalera cuando noto que Matthew estaba hablando.

-… y Francis me dijo que soy muy tierno y yo… ¿Arthur?... Maple, otra vez me están ignorando.

Bajé las escaleras, nuevamente, procurando no carme en la oscuridad. Mi fijé bien donde se encontraba Alfred, y lentamente me acerqué, tomé todo el valor que pude haber reunido, y lo abracé, mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente entre mis brazos. No sé cómo, pero de la nada comencé a llorar junto con él. Ambos abrazados, en la oscuridad de un antiguo cuarto, desahogándonos de todos los males y penas que hemos vivido en nuestro pasado. Incliné mi rostro, y pude sentir los pulgares de Alfred deslizándose por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas que no dejaban de escurrir por mi rostro. Alfred posó su dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha en mi barbilla, mientras que con la izquierda me afirmó de la nuca, acortando la distancia, a la vez que yo me abrazaba de sus hombros y me aferraba de su cuello, llegando a fundir nuestros labios en un puro y casto beso.

Me separé lentamente, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo temblando. Me había besado, Alfred F. Jones me había besado. Sus gruesos y bien formados labios se juntaron nuevamente con los míos, esta vez, el beso fue más intenso y no solo de "piquito" como el anterior, sino que un beso largo y profundo, con pasión y afecto, juntando nuestros labios mientras abríamos y cerrábamos la boca, saboreando el néctar de placer del otro ser. He besado antes, pero jamás había sentido nada igual a lo que experimentaba con Alfred, dejando que él domine el beso, que explore mi boca con su húmeda y áspera lengua, enredándose con la mía y  
ganando la pequeña lucha interna. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, luego juntamos nuestras frentes a la vez que entrelazábamos los dedos, y lentamente me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

Cuando desperté, estábamos ambos recostados sobre la Alfombra. Alfred dormía mientras me abrazaba de forma protectora y me tenía cubierto del frío exterior con su chaqueta. Me sonrojé y me giré, quedando frente a frente con su rostro. Me quedé observándolo mientras dormía, su hermoso rostro lucía tan joven, sus labios gruesos, suaves y perfilados están ligeramente abiertos, incluso se puede oír el suave sonido de su respiración, sin llegar a ser desagradable. Su cabello luce limpio, brillante, hermoso, levemente alborotado. Quiero acariciarlo, me tiento a estirar mi brazo y tocarlo, acariciarlo, deslizar mi mano por sus mejillas y acurrucarme bajo su pecho. Pero me arrepiento, se ve tan precioso, perfecto dormido, como un niño inocente. ¿Cómo habrá sido de pequeño? Seguramente muy hermoso, tal más que ahora.

Lentamente, me muevo, intentando levantarme sin despertarlo. Me doy cuenta del alfombrado del lugar, y muy despacio, aun cubierto con la chaqueta de Alfred, solo que esta vez colocada sobre mis hombros, camino hasta lo que parece un vidrio sucio. Coloco mi mano, y me doy cuenta que tiene una gruesa capa, mescla de tierra, grasa y polvo, la cual hace que la habitación no reciba la luz del día. Pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo, después de todo, este lugar es importante para Alfred, pero en pensar eso, tal vez sea mejor dejar, por ahora este lugar tal y como esta, ya que si Alfred prefiere un lugar solo y oscuro para estar solo, lo más prudente es respetarlo. Además, ni siquiera estoy en mi casa, es el palacio real de las Espadas, el más hermoso y completo de los cuatro reinos, sin contar aquella desolada tierra a la que van a parar los desterrados, ese lugar ni siquiera tiene casas de dos pisos.

Me giro y veo como Alfred se levanta del piso, camina lentamente hacia donde estoy, y me abraza de frente, recargando su nariz en mi cabello para inhalar el suave olor que este emana. Me sonrojo y temerosamente lo abrazo. Lo abrazo dulcemente, sintiendo su aroma, su masculino aroma del cual extrañamente carezco. Así es, no tengo el tradicional aroma varonil que suelen tener las personas de sexo masculino, más bien, huelo a una mezcla de frutas y té remojado. Alfred, su olor es tan relajante a pesar de ser levemente fuerte. Siento su torso, no es gordo, es más, ni siquiera tiene grasa. Es fuerte y bien formado, y tiene sus músculos bien marcados, sin llegar a ser un fortachón como los de las revistas de deportes, o como el Rey de corazones. Ese chico sí que tiene músculos, aunque no es mi tipo. Me gusta más el cuerpo de Alfred.

-Alfred… d-dime que estoy soñando- susurré suavemente mientras recargaba mi rostro en el pecho de Jones y cerraba mis ojos, sintiendo los dulces latidos de su corazón.

Él toma mis manos delicadamente, las sube hasta sus labios y las besa, me sonrojo y subo la mirada hasta encontrarme con aquellos ojos que tanto he deseado, y me están mirando fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su dueño.

-Arthie, esto es real. Tan real como tú y yo, tan real como nuestro dolor interior- Alfred besó una de mis mejillas.

Alcé el rostro y besé tímidamente sus labios, siendo correspondido mientras Jones posaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla derecha y cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Mi corazón se aceleraba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, yo, el desaliñado y flacucho Arthur, besándome con nada más y nada menos que el príncipe heredero al trono de Espadas, y dueño de la más grande corporación de bioquímica y telecomunicaciones. Pareciera sacado de un cuento, de esos antiguos cuentos de hadas que solía contarnos el abuelo a mí y mis hermanos cuando aún éramos unos niños.

Me separé un poco de Alfred, y tomé sus manos para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Iggy?- me preguntó tiernamente, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

-T-tengo una idea… para llegar a la clínica anexa al palacio sin que esas personas de hace un taro nos vean.

-¡Qué!- se acercó a mí, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos- Dime por favor en que piensas.

-Hay un hechizo de invisibilidad, es simple, hasta un niño hechicero de ocho años podría hacerlo, solo que es de corta duración. Pero, si extraes la esencia de algo que sea invisible, o en su defecto, transparente, puedes aumentar de 3 a 30 minutos el efecto.

-Continua…

-Si logramos sacarle un cabello a tu hermano Matthew, podré hacernos invisibles por media hora, tiempo suficiente para legar y entrar donde tu padre.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Alfred asintió, soltó una de mis manos, y con la que aún conservaba el afirme, me guío lentamente hasta subir a la biblioteca. Matthew no estaba, y se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la cafetería a buscarlo, ya que hace un rato estábamos hablando y dijo que iría a comer algo con miel de maple. Le di la idea a Alfred, y me dijo que la cafetería estaba en el piso de arriba. Ya estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo, podrían encontrarnos, por lo que no era del todo seguro ir hasta la cafetería tras Matthew, por lo que descartamos, por el momento, el plan del hechizo, además, usar magia en el palacio es como entrar con un arma a la estación de policía, o al menos si entras armado a ese lugar en el videojuego Grand Theft Spade, te puede ir muy mal.

Nos escabullimos por detrás de armaduras, mesas de oro, floreros costosos, guardias, y objetos al azar que encontrábamos en el pasillo, hasta finalmente llegar al ascensor que conducía al edificio nuevo, ya estando ahí, sería más rápido llegar a la clínica, aunque más complicado pasar desapercibido.

Ambos cruzamos una gran sala, y llegamos al ascensor, luego bajamos al subterráneo y Alfred se acercó a una esquina, donde a simple vista no había nada, pero luego de sacar una tapa del piso, dio con un ducto de ventilación, lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudiésemos entrar. Alfred mi hizo una seña con la mano, y yo fui lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar. Aun teniendo su chaqueta entre mis hombros, cubriéndome de la brisa que había en aquel lugar.

-Arthur, este ducto lleva a las redes centrales de la clínica… ¡podré entrar a despedirme de mi padre!

-¿D-despedirte?

-Shh… te lo explico luego, solo entra en silencio antes de que nos descubran.

En silencio me metí or aquel espacio, seguido por Alfred, quien con mucho cuidado de no emitir sonido alguno, cerró dejando la rejilla en donde estaba. Me dijo que avance gateando hasta la primera separación del camino, donde debía doblar a mano derecha. Le obedecí en silencio, y cuando ya lograba ver la separación, escuche que Alfred susurró: "desde aquí se ve muy lindo tu trasero" me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño. ¡Ya se las va a ver conmigo ese idiota! , ¡BLOODY GIT! Por ahora, lo importante es concentrarme en girar a la derecha. Una vez que lo hago, Alfred me indica que una vez que siga doblando a la derecha hasta que me encuentre con el trile ducto, ahí debo seguir derecho. No fue tan difícil, dos veces a la derecha y luego seguir en línea recta. Finalmente, llegamos donde termina el camino del ducto. Alfred me pide que abra la rejilla con cuidado, sin lastimarme. Tomo con ambas manos y mucha delicadeza las rejillas, y las remuevo, luego que logro salir, le extiendo la mano a Alfred y le ayudo. Posteriormente coloca la rejilla en su lugar, y me dice que estamos en la sala de aseo del piso de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de la clínica, piso donde estaba internado su padre.

Alfred abrió un poco la puerta, para ver que no haya moros en la costa. Una vez que estuvo despejado el pasillo, salimos caminando en cuclillas para no llamar la atención acústica de personas, enfermeros o guardias que estuviesen a nuestro alrededor. Por suerte, Alfred sabía cuál era la sala en la que tenían a su padre, ya que era la misma en la que había estado su "madre". Lo malo, es que estaba lleno de guardias, tenían rodeado el vidrio de cristal que daba paso al corto pasillo antes de la puerta de la sala. Jones me tomó bruscamente, y me puso en contra de la pared, colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios y mirándome fijamente.

-Necesito que hagas el hechizo de los tres minutos. Es solo para llegar hasta donde mi padre. Luego de esto, no te pediré nada más, y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Me soltó suavemente, y lo miré fijo, susurrando para no ser oído por esos gorilas que vigilaban la puerta y el cristal.

-Alfred… no necesitas decir eso. Estoy contigo, y hago esto porque realmente quiero y siento que es lo correcto. Bésame.

-¡Qué!

-¡Que me beses!, debes hacerlo mientras dices en tu mente la palabra "invisibles". Solo así el hechizo funcionará en los dos. Ya recité la primera parte mientras caminábamos por los ductos, ahora solo falta la parte final.

-Ah… ¿Por eso brillas de color celeste?

-Sí. Ahora hazlo antes de que se agote el efecto y tenga que esperar 15 minutos para volver a recitar la primera estrofa.

Lentamente Alfred se acercó a mis labios, rozando suavemente, mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos, en mi mente recité la frase "Te comparto este poder contigo, ahora ambos seremos…"luego, mientras profundizábamos el beso, mantuve mi mente en blanco, o de lo contrario, no funcionaría. Luego de separarnos, pude ver que Alfred brillaba, al igual que yo, en un tono cian. Al recitar la primera estrofa del hechizo, tu cuerpo adopta un color celeste, pero luego que recitas la segunda, otras pasas o compartes el poder, tu cuerpo y el de la persona con el que lo compartes se torna cian para quienes están hechizados, siendo visibles solo para otros hechiceros o para la persona con la que compartes el hechizo mientras que los humanos normales, no pueden verte. ¡El hechizo había funcionado!

Logramos escabullirnos hasta la puerta, ahora el problema sería abrirla. Aunque ambos seamos invisibles, al abrir la puerta, ellos verían que se abría de la nada, por lo que sospecharían e incluso podrían activar le censor de magia y hechicería, ya que hay uno en cada instalación del reino que haya sido construida posteriormente que se haya aprobado la ley que prohíbe la magia en el reino. Alfred, sin preguntar ni nada, desconcertó a los guardias al abrir la puerta y entrar, entré y cerró la puerta.

Ahí estaba, frente a nosotros, recostado en una camilla en el centro de la habitación, conectado a miles de máquinas y con los ojos cerrados, el Rey de Espadas. Alfred se acercó a la camilla, y se arrodilló frente a su padre. Me quedé parado tras de él, mientras le susurraba a su padre para que los guardias no pudiesen escuchar. Alfred sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo, y que luego debíamos salir sin ser vistos, por lo que intentó hacerlo rápido para que luego podamos escapar de la clínica,

-Padre, me porté muy mal. Lo lamento, de verdad, y sé que querías que siguiera las tradiciones y todo eso, pero debo decirte algo, importante. Tal vez no me puedas oír, o tal vez si, pero creo que es importante decirte que… Aquella chica de la que te hablé que me gustaba y con la que fui a la boda de Francis no eso…- Alfred giró su torso y tomó mi mano, luego sin soltarme cerró los ojos por tres segundos y volteó su rostro a su padre- Él es Arthur Kirkland, un hechicero nivel veintidós, del cual estoy profundamente enamorado.

Mi corazón se aceleró, apreté muy fuerte mi mano… ¡todo pasó tan rápido! En ese preciso instante, dejamos de brillar, por la puerta, las ventanas y distintos lugares de la habitación, unos tipos de fuerzas armadas nos apuntaron con pistolas, metralletas y nos rodearon. Por la puerta principal, entraron ambos morenos de ojos rojos y lentes de sol oscuros, cada uno con un bate de baseball con un dibujo de una pica negra en el mango y clavos con sangre en la punta que golpea la pelota. Se acercaron a nosotros, y Alfred se puso enfrente mio, protegiéndome. En mi vida, jamás había estado más asustado, incluso esto me asustó más que aquella vez que saqué un seis en matemáticas.

Ambos primos de Alfred se acercaron. La chica se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras se apoyaba en su bate. El chico por su lado, afirmó su bate en posición de ataque, mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos y ganas de golpearnos hasta que nuestra sangre sea parte de esos clavos.

-Te atrapamos, Alfred- dijo la mujer de melena castaña.

-¡Atrás chicos!, no le hagan daño a Alice, ella no…

-¡Esa cosa no es una mujer, y dudo mucho que sea humana!- dijo el chico parecido a Alfred, refiriéndose a mí.

-¡Cállense! No tienen el derecho de tratarle así…

-Cierra tú la bocota, gordo- continuó la muchacha- Te atrapamos cometiendo alta traición a la corona siendo cómplice de hechicería ilegal, evadir tus responsabilidades al negarte a ser esposo de Natasha, y a escabullirte burlando la seguridad real.

No podíamos movernos, o nos disparaban. No podía usar magia hasta pasados los quince minutos. ¡Estábamos rodeados! , sin salida. Seguramente sería el fin. Por lo menos, probé los labios de Alfred antes de morir, y sé que él me corresponde. No hay felicidad más grande, que saber que la persona por la cual has hecho tantos sacrificios, ya que estás enamorado, sienta lo mismo por ti, solo que ahora que estamos al borde de la muerte, o seguramente condenados a vivir una eternidad alejados el uno del otro, es cuando piensas ¿por qué no lo intenté antes?

Por ahí dicen, el que no arriesga, no gana, y es cierto. Si me hubiese arriesgado antes s besar a Alfred, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Si me hubiese arriesgado antes a declarar mis sentimientos en lugar de comportarme como una colegiala bipolar, o como le llama la reina de corazones en la prensa, como un "Tsundere" seguramente nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Pero ya no saco nada con lamentarme, el que no arriesga, no gana, y para salir con vida de este lugar, debemos arriesgarnos. Corremos peligro de fallar y morir, pero si triunfamos y salimos con vida, además de obtener la victoria y conservar nuestras vidas, tendernos la seguridad y certeza de que ambos estamos enamorados el uno del otro, y como también dicen que el amor mueve montañas, creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Nos apuntan a la cabeza, y nos obligan a llevar nuestras manos a la nuca y arrodillarnos en el piso, mientras que los dos primos morenos de Alfred están frente a nosotros, a punto de acabar con nuestras vidas. Quiero tomar la mano de Alfred, decirle que lo amo, ya casi, casi todo se ve perdido…

_Adiós mamá, papá, Noru, Peter, Iggycat, Antonio, Francis… incluso Scott_

_ADIOS MI AMADO ALFRED… HASTA SIEMPRE_

* * *

Drama, Drama, Drama (?)

Ok, creo que me fui en la volá (osea, que exageré un poco ) déjenme ir por la tapa de algún tarro de la basura para usar como escudo y protegerme de los tomatazos que me arrojarán.

Me iré a mi guarida secreta "Fraanchi malvados y asociados" a hacer el nuevo "dramainador" , con el que escribiré el capítulo que sigue =w=

Espero reviews, me esforcé en este capitulo y bueno, ya qué, goodbye, hasta pronto...


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias a todas y todos quienes han leído este fic, la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto. Gracias a la comunidad de Fanficiton por recibirme tan bien, al fandom y en fin ,a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que siguen la historia, se emocionan en cada capítulo y completamente independiente si dejen o no reviews, que han estado apoyándome en esto, esperando con ansias que salga un nuevo capítulo y que cuando ven el update aquí o el link ya sea en mi Facebook o en la página que administro con la baka de la Maggie (Alfrep ), se emocionan. Gracias a las que me presionan por Whatsapp para que avance en esto, y bueno, en general Gracias. No soy nada sin ustedes, y se que me puse gay y fluff, pero de verdad valoro todo esto, todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho con amor, y de a podo se han ido dando los frutos de todo esto...

_!gracias!_

Yupi, por fin tengo los medios para seguir actualizando esta cosa. Se supone que me tengo que tomar la foto de mi último año escolar mañana, pero aquí estoy, a las tres de la mañana actualizando para quienes siguen este fic. Y bien, espero que les guste esto, un contenido esperado y muy jugoso, con información muy importante y cosas por el estilo. También, me demoré más tiempo por que las ideas no querían fluir y perdí un tonto borrador con las cosas de los reinos y esas pavadas, así que tuve que reestructurar muchas cosas y bien, me alegra que ese cuaderno esté a salvo entre las cosas de mi hermano, aunque viéndolo de esa manera, estando en sus cosas, no está a salvo.

Ya que Alfred y Arthur están en apuros, y supongo que quieren saber lo que continua, dejo hasta aquí mi charla homosensual y les dejo lo de siempre:

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Solo les advierto que lo lean (?)**_  
_**Spoiler: Aparecen más personajes, que antes solo habían sido mencionados.**_

Como ya les dije muchas cosas que tal vez no les importan, ahora viene lo que si les importa!Y a leer!

* * *

**Cardverse y el Reino De Las Espadas**

11.

La situación se ha complicado bastante desde la última vez que estuve en casa, ¿Quién diría que encontraría el amor, seguido de mi muerte? Un fatal momento en el que no he podido defenderme, ni mucho menos defender a quien amo, Alfred. Me siento culpable por la situación, tan solo quise ayudarle a que viera a su padre, pero solo he logrado meterlo en problemas. Nos apuntan a la cabeza con armas como fusiles a1,AK-47S, M16, entre otras armas, obligándonos a arrodillarnos y llevar ambas manos atrás de nuestra cabeza, a la vez que ambos morenos, primos de Alfred se paran frente nuestro, estando a punto de terminar con nuestras vidas.

En este momento, solo quiero darle la mano a Alfred, sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los mio, tan solo para expresarle mis sentimientos, decirle que lo amo, aunque ya todo se vea perdido desde este punto de vista…

_Adiós mamá, papá, Noru, Peter, Iggycat, Antonio, Francis… incluso Scott_

_ADIOS MI AMADO ALFRED… HASTA SIEMPRE_

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en los rostros de aquellos que he nombrado mentalmente, luego los abro para ver por última vez a mi amado Alfred, y veo entre los hombres de las fuerzas especiales y los primos de Alfred, que su hermano Matthew nos ve, y comienza a avanzar entre todas esas personas. Lo más impresionante de todo, es que ni los hombres armados ni los primos de Alfred parecen notar la presencia del joven Williams en el lugar. Alfred sonríe y me mira mientras Matthew se abría paso entre aquellas personas para llegar frente a nosotros.

-Alfred, Arthur ¡Por fin los encuentro!... He contactado al helipuerto de la empresa Jones, vienen a recogerlos en unos minutos, ahora solo sigan el plan. No hablen or que a ustedes los pueden oír. Sé del hechizo para la invisibilidad, así que solo sigan el plan.

Comprendí de inmediato a lo que se refería, y en realidad me alegraba de verlo, aunque al parecer, Alfred aun intenta procesar el plan de Matthew. Los Morenos se quedan mirándonos, mientras el chico se acerca a mí, con la mirada intimidante, penetrando con furia a través de aquellos a amenazadores ojos color carmesí. Se inclinó levemente, tomándome de la nuca y agachándose a mi altura, hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

-¡No le hagas daño!... Tómame a mí, pero no lo lastimes- gritaba el príncipe con lágrimas en sus ojos, me sonrojé e intenté bajar la mirada, pero el primo de Alfred me jaló del cabello para que le mire a los ojos.

-¡Silencio!, quiero oír sus últimas palabras.

El plan marchaba a la perfección. Acerqué un poco al primo de Alfred, conservando mi distancia por miedo a ser herido, mire a Alfred y este asintió con la cabeza, al parecer Matthew le explicó el plan, por lo que pude proseguir y responderle al tenebroso chico de ojos rojos. Intenté dirigirle la voz, pero se oía entrecortada. Estaba inconscientemente nervioso, pero intenté que mis palabras salieran claras, o de lo contrario, el plan se arruinaría y podría morir o peor, pasar una vida completa sin volver a ver a Alfred. Odio admitirlo, pero creo que a estas alturas, no podría vivir sin este idiota. Subo la vista y posiciono mis verdes ojos frente a aquellos orbes carmesí.

Estiré mi mano por lo bajo, tomando un mechón de cabello de Matthew que el mismo me estaba entregando. El chico de ojos violetas se paró detrás de Alfred, esperando la señal, que era el conjuro para que Alfred y yo fuésemos invisibles. Según las instrucciones del hechizo, si alguien que pasa desapercibido con facilidad te da un mechón o parte de su esencia, al recitar el hechizo completo el efecto de invisibilidad durará mucho más, y esta persona que pasa desapercibida y que es propietaria de dicha esencia, será la única capaz de poderte ver. En el caso que el hechizo sea compartido, ambas personas que estén hechizadas solo serán vistas por el dueño del mechón o esencia de invisibilidad y anonimato. El primo de Alfred me mira feo, esperando que hable, a lo que finalmente respondo con el hechizo.

-No importa si los demás me vean, mientras mi cuerpo sea tangible probablemente sea invencible.

Rápidamente giré mi cuello al mismo tiempo que Alfred. Ambos unimos nuestros labios en un largo beso. A la vez que Jones lamía mi labio inferior y yo gemía levemente, para dar paso a su lengua dentro de mi boca, en mi mente recité "Te comparto este poder contigo, ahora ambos seremos…" Estoy seguro que Alfred dijo en su mente "Invisibles" ya que abrí levemente los ojos, y pude ver el brillo celeste rodeando su cuerpo y mis manos. Nos separamos y me abracé al tronco de Alfred, mientras él abrazaba mi cabeza y besaba dulcemente mi cabello. Se sentía tan bien, incluso podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas al sonrojarse.

-Chicos, no tenemos todo el día.- Matthew, quien podía vernos ya que era el dueño del mechoncito de cabello, nos presionó para que dejemos de abrazarnos y lo sigamos hasta el helipuerto.

Alfred me ayudó a levantarme del piso, y ambos esquivamos a los hombres, que nos vieron desaparecer muy desconcertados y comenzaron a disparar una vez que sacaron al rey de aquella habitación. Por suerte, ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar cuando oímos los disparos. El lugar estaba lleno de guardias, armados hasta los dientes, incluso al abandonar la clínica anexa a las dependencias reales, vimos como todos estaban listos para atacar y dispuestos a disparar. Una vez que salimos del enorme palacio, por la entrada antigua, corrimos dos cuadras abajo hasta llagar a la zona de civiles. Con cuidado de estrellarnos con alguien, ya que no éramos visibles al resto. Ya estoy aburrido, me gusta Alfred, pero detesto quedar como damisela en peligro, y aunque he ayudado mucho más a Alfred en todo este asunto, tan solo quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo, en que no intenten matarnos sin una razón establecida y en el que jamás se les ocurriría buscar, un lugar como… ¡mi pueblito natal!

-Matthew… ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

-Al helipuerto que queda en la azotea del edificio principal de la empresa de mi hermano, luego que lleguen al helicóptero veremos el destino más seguro.

-Es que yo conozco un lugar…

Llegamos, rápidamente corrimos hasta el ascensor. Matthew presionó los botones y subimos hasta el último piso, donde corrimos por el largo y ancho pasillo, lugar donde conocí a Alfred la vez que traje los documentos de Noru. Aún recuerdo cuando me caí en este piso. Llegamos a la puerta pequeña junto a una palmeara azul y la ventana que daba a la parte poniente de la cuidad. Subimos por las escaleras que estaban tras la puerta, hasta llegar a la azotea, donde había un helipuerto con un helicóptero estacionado. A pesar que Alfred me mencionó en nuestra "cita" que sabe pilotear, dejamos que Matthew tome el control del medio de transporte aéreo, mientras nosotros nos subimos en los asientos posteriores.

Una vez abrochados los cinturones, le dije a Matthew donde quedaba mi pueblito. El chico buscó las coordenadas, y acompañados de un osito llamado Kumajirou, emprendimos el vuelo hasta aquel balneario campestre forestal en el que me crie, el cual por cierto, no es popular y casi nadie en el reino lo conoce. Es un lugar tranquilo, seguro, muy pobre y por supuesto, ni siquiera aparece en los mapas. Es perfecto para ocultarnos por un tiempo, además, de seguro que a mamá le encantará saber que por fin me gusta alguien.

-Extrañaré a mi gato- decía Alfred con tono nostálgico mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Tienes un gato?- le pregunté, sin despegar la vista de mis manos.

-Así es. Es blanco, peludo y muy juguetón.

-Qué lindo.

-Sí, de seguro se llevaría muy bien con Iggycat.

-¿Cómo se llama tu minino?

-Americat.

-¡Que nombre tan extraño!

-Es que en una de mis historietas de alienígenas, hay un planeta que tiene muchos países y continentes e islas, no solo cuatro reinos, dos continentes y una isla como el nuestro. Bueno, y en ese planeta hay un continente que se llama américa, y un país que se llama Estados Unidos, pero lo llaman américa. El nombre es muy bonito y le puse así a mi gato.

-Ya veo… ¿Desde cuando lees esas cosas?

-De niño. Creo que aún me gustan, y eso que ya soy un hombre grande.

-Bueno, entonces creo que te llevarás bien con mi hermano menor, a él le encantan esas cosas de historietas y videojuegos.

-¿Y vive en la casa a la que vamos?

-¿Peter? Ah sí. Debe tener unos doce o trece años. No lo veo hace mucho, solo espero que no esté más alto que yo.

Ambos reímos y recordé algo muy extraño. La primera vez que me encontré con Alfred, yo le llegaba a los ojos. Luego, en aquel encuentro casual, donde fuimos a comer a ese restaurant de hamburguesas, éramos prácticamente de la misma estatura, creo que Alfred solo era un par de centímetros más alto que yo. En la boda de Francis, yo le llegaba a los hombros, siendo mucho mayor la diferencia de tamaño entre nosotros, y eso que yo estaba usando tacos. Al parecer, este chico siempre llevaba los mismos zapatos, por lo que me fijé.

-Alfred, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pues claro, dime.

-¿por qué a veces luces más alto y a veces no?... ya ni se cuánto mides, y casi siempre pareces usar los mismos zapatos.

-Ahahah! Es por que dependiendo la ocasión, utilizo un diferente calzado, es más, cada día uso un zapato diferente, pero Yao, el consejero real, me dice que cada día use un calzado distinto dependiendo la ocasión. A pesar de ser de similar diseño, por gustos personales, son zapatos diferentes, con distinto taco o plataforma dependiendo la importancia y protocolo de la ocasión.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto mides en realidad?

-Actualmente, mido 1,77 cm. ¿Y tú?

-Casi, mido 1,75 cm.

-Pues bien, Alfred. Al parecer no eres tan alto como pareces.

-¿Y cuánto mides tú?

-Mido 1,74 cm.

-Wow, ¡Tan solo dos centímetros de diferencia!.

-Así es.

-Arthie, cuando lleguemos, ¿Podemos dormir juntos? Es que quiero abrazarte toda la noche, tú sabes.

Me sonrojé y miré el piso del helicóptero. Recordé todas las insinuaciones que Alfred ha hecho acerca de sus "aventuras sexuales", por lo que me asusté demasiado. Alfred no es ml chico y tampoco desconfío de él, pero creo que no es tan inocente palomita o casto infantil como lo pintan en los medios. No es que le tema, ni mucho menos que no quiera estar con Alfred, es solo que considero que es muy pronto. Aunque ya hemos estado juntos, no es lo mismo pasar la noche durmiendo a medias a dormir juntos, ya habiéndonos besado y roto aquella tensión sexual que se había generado entre ambos.

Además, cuando lleguemos, estará mi madre, mi hermano menor y por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme de mi horrible y cruel hermano mayor, por lo que me complica un poco el hecho de dormir con Alfred. No niego que me gustaría mucho perder mi virginidad con este hermoso príncipe, perderme en sus labios, ambos solos, dejándome llevar por aquel hombre que tanto me vuelve loco. Pero regresando a la realidad, aún es muy pronto, y la verdad es que tengo miedo de ir muy rápido. Jamás antes me había enamorado de nadie, ni siquiera me he sentido atraído por nadie, y reconozco que en mi pasado llegué a segunda base con Francis, pero fue por miedo a la soledad, jamás me gustó. Incluso no dejé que me haga nada por miedo a dejar de ser virgen a los 14 años. He dejado pasar a muchas chicas y chicos, pero Alfred, creo que simplemente es diferente.

Aunque de verdad me aterra el tan solo acostarme con alguien en ese sentido, no puedo negar que por un lado muero por experimentar aquella sensación de hacer el amor con alguien, y creo que si ese alguien es Alfred, probablemente mi corazón se salga de su lugar. Si tan solo con ver a este idiota me vuelvo loco, me siento como una adolescente embobada frente a su artista preferido, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería si llegásemos a tener intimidad. El solo pensar en aquello hace que mis mejillas ardan y que toda mi cara esté roja, tanto como aquellos árboles que crecen en el reino de corazones.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callado?, ¿Acaso te molesta dormir conmigo?

Oh no, al parecer Alfred notó que tengo un dilema interno en cuanto al asunto. La noche anterior no me molestó en lo absoluto, pues fue bajo otro contexto. Pero esta vez, esta vez es diferente. La verdad, es que toda mi vida he sido muy inseguro a pesar de mostrarme brusco, sarcástico e incluso muy violento frente al mundo en cuanto a mi forma de ser. Siempre he mantenido mis sentimientos, o intentado mantener, muy en el fondo mio, para evitar ser lastimado como lo fui en el pasado por mis ex compañeros, Por Francis y por mi hermano mayor y sus amigos. Si, sufrí mucho en el pasado, y no quiero que Alfred tenga que cargar con todo esto, no es su culpa, además, bastante tiene ya con el asunto de su padre semi-muerto y su familia en contra.

Todas mis heridas del pasado son causa de lo que soy hoy en día. Me costará mucho mostrar mi verdadero yo, un chico sencillo y muy sensible. Alfred, bueno desde que él llegó a mi vida, es como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ella. Con él puedo ser yo mismo, a pesar de que he hecho muchas cosas que jamás haría por alguien más, como por ejemplo, vestirme de chica o hacer un hechizo en el mismo palacio real. Creo que Alfred ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y tengo que dejar atrás este estúpido miedo de ser herido nuevamente. Alfred no haría algo así, y a pesar de que sea un mujeriego al igual que Francis, le daré la oportunidad. Me gusta más de lo que pensaba, así que por primera vez en mi vida, dejaré de lado mi cerebro y actuaré escuchando al corazón.

-¿Iggy, cariño?

-Ah, lo siento Alfred, es que me distraje pensando en mi familia.

-Hahaha, me habías preocupado. Te preguntaba si querías que durmiéramos juntos o…

-Me encantaría. Según Matthew ya casi llegamos, así que cuando aterricemos y luego lleguemos al pueblo, te presentaré a mi familia.

-Espero llevarme bien con ellos.

-Te encantarán. Pero no molestes a Scott, ni siquiera le hables. ¡Es Malo!

-¿Qué tan malo?

-Es muy malo, tanto que no lo quieren en el cielo, el infierno ni en el purgatorio.

-¡Iggy! Es tu hermano.

-Pero de verdad. Mi madre es muy amable y mi hermano menor es… bueno, menor.

-¿Y cómo es tu casa?

- Bueno, no es muy grande, solo tiene un piso. A veces se llueve el techo y solo hay tres habitaciones.

-¿Tres?

-Sí. Una es la cocina, donde hay una cama en la que duermen mi madre y mi hermano menor. Está también el living-comedor, donde duerme Scott en un colchón en el piso. Y en un pequeño cuarto, donde guardan cosas y cajas hay un colchón. Ahí duermo cuando me voy a quedar por unos días.

-¿Y qué más?

- También faltan tres vidrios, pero descuida, forraron las ventanas con nylon. Ah y no hay piso, solo cemento y tierra. Tampoco hay cielo en la casa, está forrado con Nylon sucio y tablas para afirmarlo. Y las paredes interiores son paneles viejos que trajo mi padre de su trabajo, cuando tenía.

-Oh…¿ Y cómo es por fuera?

-Hay pocas plantas, la madera está podrida, y como la casa está a punto de venirse abajo, la afirmamos con tablas.

-Lo siento Arthur… yo… no tenía idea…

-Descuida, a pesar de todo, es un hogar acogedor.

-Arthur. Si no te molesta, quiero conocer el pueblito.

-Mañana. Ya está oscuro y después del día de hoy, necesitamos descansar.

-Tienes razón. Ya quiero que esta cosa aterrice para desabrocharme el cinturón y besarte.

-A-Alfred…

-Hahaha, te ves hermoso cuando te sonrojas.

-No quiero interrumpirlos- Dijo Matthew- Pero ya vamos a aterrizar. Después son cinco minutos a pie y llegarán. No los puedo acompañar hasta su destino, pero les aviso que se preparen para aterrizar.

Nos quedamos tranquilos en nuestros lugares, mientras Matthew movía sus palancas y hablaba por el radio para obtener la autorización de aterrizaje. Me puse a mirar el bosque que rodeaba la cordillera de la costa previa a la planicie litoral donde se encontraba aquel pequeño pueblito en el que me crie. A pesar que ya era de noche, la luna alumbraba el bosque y la falta de contaminación lumínica citadina dejaba ver el hermoso firmamento que alumbraba la flora de la intemperie. Una vez que el helicóptero tocó tierra en una playa ecológica a las cercanías de la zona urbana, Matthew detuvo el motor y nos desabrochó los cinturones en los que veníamos asegurados. Alfred me besó apenas estuvo desatado. Nos bajamos del helicóptero y luego de que Matthew se despidiera, emprendió el vuelo, dejándonos a los dos solos a unos minutos de mi pueblo natal.

Una vez que quedamos solos, oímos una lechuza. Alfred rápidamente se abrazó de mí, temblando como niño pequeño en un cuarto oscuro. Recordé que Matthew me dijo que Alfred no pasó una buena infancia que digamos, por lo que probablemente, le tenga miedo al bosque por la noche. Por suerte me ubiqué, estamos cerca de un atajo. Atravesando el cementerio que está a las afueras del pueblo, donde enterramos a mi abuelo, llegamos a la carretera y luego solo hay que atravesar el puente azul marino y entramos al pueblito "Villa pequeña cerúlea" el letrero de bienvenida está algo oxidado y deteriorado, pero se distingue desde el otro lado del puente.

La otra opción, es seguir caminando cinco minutos hacia el oeste hasta toparse con el camino pavimentado de la carretera, doblar en el monolito blanco hacia el camino que está a mano derecha y seguir por este, que es el camino que lleva al puente azul marino y que pasa por las afueras del cementerio. Un camino más largo y complicado, ya que corremos el riesgo de perdernos en el bosque, en cambio tomando el atajo, solo hay que seguir caminando en línea recta hasta el final de los pinos azules con picas negras que se logra ver desde aquí hasta el horizonte.

-Arthie… esto me recuerda a un juego llamado Clubslenderman

-¿Y de qué trata?

-De que debes buscar pistas en un bosque del Reino Del Trébol, sin que te atrape un tipo con terno verde y sin rostro de piel blanca y brazos como de dos metros, sin contar los tentáculos que salen de su espalda.

-Debes dejar eso.

-SI… a todo esto, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me dio hambre y quiero llegar a descansar un poco.

-Conozco un atajo.

-¡Vamos! Está empezándome a dar frio.

-¿Ves el final de los pinos de la playa ecológica?

-Sí, se ven en el horizonte

-Ya, ahí hay un cementerio, después de cruzarlo llegamos a la carretera donde hay que atravesar un puente y llegamos.

-¿¡C-CEMENTERIO!?

-Sí, el cementerio del pueblo. Ahí está mi abuelo.

-P-pero… ¿Cementerio, noche, fantasmas?

-Descuida, no pasa nada. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y da mucha paz.

-P-pero… p-pero…

-No Alfred, sin peros. Hay que tenerles más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos.

-Y-yo no tengo miedo, hahaha… El héroe no le teme a un cementerio, además, estoy en compañía de un hermoso chico mágico.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

-P-pero yo…

-Dije que vamos. No quiero caminar por la carretera.

Comencé a caminar, seguido por Alfred. No se nos fue muy difícil atravesar los pinos, es más, casi me pareció la distancia de dos manzanas de la cuidad. Alfred en un principio refunfuñaba, pero luego se quedó en silencio, siguiéndome y según él, cuidando de que algo o alguien pudiese atacarme por la espalda. Aunque es notorio que el pobre chico está asustado, pero aun así, le toca enfrentar lo que para él sería un gran desafío; Atravesar un cementerio de noche solamente con la luz de la luna como guía. Alfred se da aires de grandeza y heroísmo para encubrir que es un príncipe miedoso, seguramente producto de traumas infantiles o vaya a saber uno.  
Una vez que llegamos a la pequeña puerta trasera del cementerio, tomé la mano de Alfred para que juntos lo atravesemos. Conozco el camino, he venido muchas veces de día y de noche a ver a mi abuelo.

Por un momento, mientras caminábamos en silencio entre tumbas y nichos, se me pasó por la cabeza el Rey de Espadas, padre de Alfred. Me produce dolor ajeno el pensar en el grave estado de salud en el que se encuentra, y lo más probable es que Alfred tenga que visitar a su padre en un cementerio o algo por el estilo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Alfred es un Príncipe, y su padre un Rey. Los reyes no son sepultados con el resto de las personas, aun así, es triste saber que Alfred ha perdido muchas cosas gracias a mí. Me siento culpable y egoísta. Alfred aprieta fuertemente mi mano y me gira, abrazándome de frente y besando mi cabello, luego mi frente. Me mira a los oj9s con dulzura. Sus anteojos y el brillo de aquellos orbes azules se reflejan con la luz de la luna, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere al triple de su ritmo normal.

-Arthur, no te preocupes por nada. Tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable por nada.

-Alfred…

-Tengo el presentimiento de que te sientes así. Incluso ya no siento miedo de estar en este lugar, estando junto a ti, creo que me siento seguro, y al presentir que te sientes inseguro, todo mi miedo de esfuma, debo ser fuerte para darte fortaleza.

-Alfred…

-Descuida, tú me das la fortaleza para fortalecerte. Te protegeré no importa lo que pase ni lo que tenga que hacer, porque yo…

-¡Alfred!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ya pasamos el cementerio y cruzamos el puente, estamos a dos minutos de mi casa!

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo?

-Mientras nos tomábamos las manos y estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, nos olvidamos del entorno y llegamos, ahora solo hay que bajar por el camino de tierra que está a un costado del letrero de bienvenidos.

-¿No hay que seguir el camino y entrar?

-No, mi casa está por este camino a la orilla de la playa, en la zona más pobre del pueblo.

Alfred se quedó en silencio y solté su mano para bajar por el camino de tierra, que se encuentra en una pendiente inclinada. Una vez que ambos llegamos al final de la tierra y comenzamos a caminar por la arena, nos tomamos las manos nuevamente y caminamos a la orilla del lago que está cerca de la playa, y cuya agua pasa por debajo del puente que da la entrada al pueblo. Luego que llegamos al punto que el lago se junta con el mar por los inviernos, nos alejamos un poco de la orilla producto de la subida de la marea nocturna, viendo miles de conchas, caracolas y jaibas cerca de nosotros.

Luego de seis casas desde el comienzo de la playa, subimos hasta encontrarnos con una pequeña calle, la cual atravesamos y llegamos a una pequeña casa de un piso, pintada de color azul claro un poco desteñido, con un hermoso jardín y la reja un tanto destrozada y deteriorada. Algunas ventanas con Nylon en lugar de vidrios, y dos luces prendidas, dando la parte posterior de la vivienda directamente con la playa, pero para acceder a dicha morada, hay que subir a la calle y darse la vuelta del idiota. ¡Al fin! he llegado a mí, literalmente, humilde hogar.

Suelto la mano de Alfred, y me aproximo a la puerta de entrada, de madera y con el barniz degastado. Golpeo levemente con la mano empuñada, y escucho pequeños pero pesados pasos venir desde el interior, con la voz de un niño gritando "Ya voy" desde el interior. La voz de mi pequeño hermano, Peter Kirkland. Aún no ha cambiado su voz, solo espero que no esté más alto que yo, ya que en realidad no lo veo hace tres años. El pequeño abre la puerta y se queda anonadado. Su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules brillan. El pequeño, vestido con un traje de marinero azul con blanco y dibujos de picas azules, gira medio cuerpo y pega un grito al interior de la casa.

-"Mamá, es el estúpido de Arthur, y viene a acompañado de un gordo cuatro ojos"

-¡Arthur… mi pequeño Arthur…!

Se oyen los pasos de la mujer corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, de seguro es mi madre que corre torpemente hasta la entrada, a lo lejos se ve como mi madre, una mujer no muy joven pero que físicamente aparenta unos treinta y dos o tal vez menos, corre atolondradamente hasta la entrada de la casa, despeinando su largo y hermoso cabello rubio. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos enormes ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de Peter, radiantes al verme parado en la puerta de la casa. Mi madre pega un salto desde la puerta y se lanza sobre y, abrazándome y quitándome el aire. Al parecer, me ha extrañado un poco, o tal vez demasiado. Aún tiene puesto el delantal de cocina a cuadros, por lo que seguramente llegó hace poco de su trabajo.

-¡Arthur, hijo mio! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he extrañado mucho! Es que no te veo de hace tantos años ¡Cuánto me alegra que estés aquí! ¡Y de sorpresa! Tonto, tenías que avisarme ¿Qué no vez que casi le provocas un infarto a tu madre? ¡Ah me alegra tanto que vengas a ver a tu familia! ¿Por cuánto te quedarás? ¡Yo…!

-¡Mamá, no puedo respirar!

-Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Es que me emociono!... wow ¿Y quién es tu acompañante? ¡Es muy guapo!

-hahah, Hola, yo soy…

-Es un amigo de la universidad.

Entramos a la casa, mi madre nos hizo tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de madera antiguos. Están desarmados y se caen alunas tablas, pero por lo menos aun sirven. Mi madre nos llevó una jarra con jugo de manzanas azules y galletitas. Alfred y Peter se comieron todas las galletas, mientras mi madre reía de como ambos devoraban el plato. Cuando mi mamá fue a la cocina por más galletas, y mi hermano Peter fue a alistar sus cosas para ir a la escuela al día siguiente, Alfred se acercó a mí, hablándome por lo bajo, casi susurrando para que ni mi madre ni Peter puedan oír nuestra conversación.

-¿Por qué rayos dijiste que era tu amigo de la universidad?

-¿Qué querías?, ¿Que les digieras que les diga que eres el príncipe y que somos prófugos? Mi hermano es muy pequeño y mi madre a pesar de verse joven ya ha sufrido dos infartos, además está quedando ciega.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tiene 46 años, y aunque físicamente no los aparenta, en realidad se ha esforzado mucho por mis hermanos y por mí, por lo que ha tenido muchas enfermedades. Un golpe como este la mataría.

-¡Pero por qué no le dijiste que éramos novios o algo!

-N-novios…

Mi cara se tiñó por completo de un tono carmesí. Rápidamente tomé un cojín y me cubrí el rostro. Sentí los pasos de mi madre, y me quedé así de todos modos. La mujer se sentó en un sofá, cuidando de no caer sobre las mantas que tenía Scott tiradas a los pies del mueble. Sentí el sonido del plato con galletas ser puesto en la mesa de centro, y la risita bobalicona de Jones junto a mí. Mi madre rió dulcemente y comenzó con su típica plática de vida social que tanto le encanta hacer con los desconocidos.

-¿Son muy buenos amigos?

-En realidad, señorita madre de Arthur, nosotros no somos amigos.

-¿Cómo que no lo son? Arthur me dijo que lo eran.

-Es que… no es eso. Con Arthur nos gustamos.

IDIOTA, ESTE GORDO INUTIL Y MIEDOSO ES TODO UN IDIOTA. AHORA SI QUE LO MATO… ESPERO QUE ESE PERRO INMUNDO COMIENZE A CABAR SU TUMBA POR HABERLE DICHO ESO A MI MADRE.

-¡yay! Mi hijo encontró un muy bonito pretendiente… ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Arthur!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Ya estoy ansiosa por los reparativos de su boda!

-¡¿Boda?! –gritamos ambos con Alfred al unísono.

-Así es, boda. Ustedes dos hacen una perfecta y muy bonita pareja.

-Pero mamá, soy muy joven pasa casarme…

-Shh…Hijo, me casé con tu padre cuando era una joven de tan solo dieciséis años.

-Sí, pero estabas esperando un hijo, ¡al horrendo Scott! , Yo no estoy esperando un hijo de este idiota, ¿Por qué ya nos quieres casar?

-No lo sé, me gustan las bodas. A todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el afortunado novio de mi muchachito?

-Me Llamo Alfred.

-¡Alfred! Aww, preo que bonito nombre. Alfred, como el príncipe Alfred Jones. ¡Qué pena lo que le pasó a ese pobre muchacho! Aunque se veía venir lo del Rey Jones, nunca me imaginé que ese muchachito huyera con una chiquilla. Escuché eso en el radio hoy por la tarde. Y pensar que en la televisión se veía una joven tan linda y prometedora. Me hubiese gustado ella de reina antes que la Alfroskaya, pero bueno. Tan solo espero que encuentren al príncipe y a esa niñita.

Con Alfred, ambos nos miramos asustados. Por suerte mi madre no ve muy bien, y desde que se divorció no ha estado bien de la cabeza. Aunque me preocupa que pueda descubrirnos. Luego de un rato de plática de cosas nada puntuales ni cercanas al tema del rey o de nuestra "boda" mi madre fue a prepararnos la habitación de cosas inútiles y cajas apiladas para que nos quedemos a dormir. Le dije a mi madre que estaríamos por tiempo indefinido, por lo que felizmente se fue a ponernos un colchón y a orear la habitación para que podamos dormir.

Sentí un motor estacionarse en la puerta, un montón de jóvenes hablando y una puerta que se abrió, luego se cerró y el motor del auto nuevamente comenzó a andar, marchándose de la casa y dejando a alguien, cuyos pasos se aproximaban a la casa, luego se sentía el sonido de la cerradura siendo abierta por una llave y luego la perilla siendo girada desde la parte de afuera, haciendo la puerta chirrear y dejando ver una cabellera roja, tan roja como las frutas que crecen en el reino de corazones, y unos ojos verdes, de un verde intenso como aquellas plantas que crecen en el reino de Trébol.

Su aura oscura y perversa, combinados con aquellas ojeras negras con una pequeña zona morada producto de la falta de sueño. El olor a tabaco impregnado y aquel característico aro en su oreja izquierda. Si, era él. Finalmente estaba en casa el horrible Scott Kirkland, mi hermano mayor y mayor desgracia. Tan solo espero que no sea tan cruel con Alfred como lo ha sido conmigo. Veo como Alfred se pone de pie animosamente para saludar al recién llegado, quien al parecer no está feliz de vernos, ya que nos mira con cara de pocos amigos y mirada asesina.

¿Qué sucederá en nuestra estadía en mi casa viviendo junto a Scott?

* * *

Esto es todo. Por ahora.

Bueno, me se las armas del principio (y muchas más) porque como a los doce o trece años quería ser traficante de armas o buhonera de armas para pandillas y esas cosas. Mi oscuro pasado, lo sé. Pero bueno, sabía que algún día me serviría.

En la descripción del pueblo, me basé en mi pueblito rancio, Pichilemu, sexta región, Chile ( Si lo googlean como capital del surf tal vez les salga algo) Ya que antes de llegar, por la carretera hay un monolito, luego el cementerio y pasándolo está el puente, una vez que uno cruza el puente sobre la laguna que está junto a la playa principal, se llega al pueblo, y la casa de mis padres está a una cuadra de la playa, y si uno camina por el bosque por la parte trasera del cementerio hasta llegar a este, lo atraviesan y luego cruzan el laberinto, también llegan a a carretera, incluso hay un camino interno entre el cementerio y la laguna, pero ese solo sirve si hay marea baja.

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado la madre de Arthur, es un OC que creamos con la linda Maggie (Alfrep Efe Llonz) con nuestro headcanon que Arthur sacó el pelo de su madre y ojos de su padre, Scott los ojos y cabello de su padre, Y Peter ojos y cabello de su madre. Si a alguien se le ocurre algo, tiene sugerencias o cualquier cosa, no tenga miedo de contactarme, incluso les puedo dar mi Whatsapp por interno, ya saben que cualquier cosa, les doy crédito y todo ^w^ me he encariñado mucho con esta cosa, y ya me despido antes de ponerme más gay~

Hasta la próxima mis queridisimas lectoras, que tengan un buen día.


End file.
